Parallel to Your Heart
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Tsuna woke up one day and found himself holding hands with Yamamoto. Later he realizes that he was transported to a parallel world thanks to the malfunctioned bazooka. Wait, there's more? In this world he and Yamamoto are actually a… COUPLE? Wait! WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Rerjoice 8027 fans! Another 8027 fic from my collection! I've written like 60 plus about this story… 70 plus on the other and a 110 in the ghost of a past love… so yeah XD Please enjoy! I have to upload another 8027 story! Be sure to review every story okay? I don't want to feel like I've posted these to early!

**Summary:** Tsuna woke up one day and found himself holding hands with Yamamoto. Later he realizes that he was transported to a parallel world thanks to the malfunctioned bazooka. But wait, there's more! In this world he and Yamamoto are actually a… couple? Wait! WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By IlYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 1**

Headache. And a big one at that.

That was the first thing Tsuna felt when he woke up. A huge, mind-blowing headache. The young brunet groaned as he shifted slightly. What happened anyway that he got such a huge headache?

"Lambo…" Tsuna muttered the name as he remembered what happened. Lambo was fooling around as usual while they were in the park.

It was a perfect day. They were all out on a picnic. Lambo and I-pin were playing chase while he and his beloved Kyoko-chan were sitting under a cherry tree having a small talk. He thought the opportunity had finally come for him to ask out the cute orange-head. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were a few meters away playing a light soccer game. Well there were small tremors coming from them, but the young boss ignored them. They weren't going to destroy this chance.

However, just as he was about to open his mouth to ask his sweet angel, Kyoko, Lambo suddenly came running toward them all wet. He was crying about something. It seemed like Reborn pushed him into the pond because he was noisy. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh however it was too late when he saw Lambo taking out the bazooka. He tried to stop him, seeing as a wet bazooka discharging electricity was never a good thing, but then things went wrong when Lambo suddenly tripped and the bazooka came at him…

And now… here he was… wherever _here _was…

"Tsuna?" Came a soft voice laced with concern. The brunet suddenly felt a soft pressure on his hand. Wait… what?

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings with a quick eye. He was in the living room of his house. His house, not the Vongola mansion.

_Wait, don't tell me… when I'm older I'm still living with my parents! _Tsuna thought horrified. But then he looked sideways and saw picture frames. There doesn't seem to be any picture of him growing older. The latest seemed to be when he was still 15.

_So the bazooka failed after all? _Tsuna thought relieved. _That's good. _But the then the young boss raised an eyebrow when he saw that most of the pictures in the living room was him with…

"Tsuna?" Speak of the devil. Yamamoto.

"A-ah, Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna said smiling a bit as he turned to look at the rain guardian. But then he felt his breath caught in his throat. The way Yamamoto looked was no different. Still the same tanned skin, same molten eyes that captured so many girls' hearts and broken them unknowingly. And he was still the same 15-year-old Yamamoto Tsuna knew, which was good…

However, the thing that made Tsuna stunned was the way Yamamoto was looking at him. There was something in the way the baseball teen was looking at him that made his heart pound. Something that made blood rush to his cheeks. There was concern in those eyes, no doubt about that… but there was something else too. Have you ever seen the way couples look at each other? Well Tsuna had a feeling Yamamoto was looking at him the same way.

"Hey are you okay?" Yamamoto asked squeezing the brunet's hand again to get his attention. Again… wait, what?

Tsuna yelped as he retracted his hand from Yamamoto. The baseball idol looked at him stunned and a bit curious.

Tsuna breathed in deeply before he looked at Yamamoto, eyes wide.

"Y-Yamamoto, why were you holding my hand?" Tsuna asked as he tried to ignore how good it felt to have his hand held by Yamamoto. _Stop! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

Yamamoto titled his head at Tsuna's question like it was strange. "What do you mean Tsuna? Don't couples normally hold hands?"

"Yeah but why were _you _holding _my_ hand?" Tsuna asked as he tried to calm down his heart. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna like he didn't understand.

"Well…" Yamamoto said as he shifted closer to Tsuna on the couch. The brunet could literally feel his heart pounding against his ribs. The baseball teen looked at Tsuna his eyes smoldering. "We're a couple aren't we…? So it's normal right?"

Tsuna's breath caught and for the second time that day… he fainted.

* * *

><p>"…-he acted so surprised…" Came a hurt voice.<p>

"Do you think he has forgotten about you?" Came a familiar voice.

"No… he recognized me when he woke up…" Came that hurt voice again. "Did I do something wrong, kid?"

"Hm, we'll see." The familiar voice. "Ah, I think he's waking up now…"

As that was said, Tsuna's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Yamamoto hovering over him in worry.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as the brunet sat up. Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto kept his distance this time. Probably not wanting to scare him. Really, Yamamoto was just too sweet sometimes.

"W-what happened?" Tsuna asked as he rubbed his head. Yamamoto extended a hand in worry but then hesitated as he explained.

"Uhm, you sort of fainted a while ago." Yamamoto said as he surveyed Tsuna with those soft eyes of his.

"O-oh…" Tsuna said letting out a sigh. "I-I see…"

"Hm, Yamamoto can you go and get us something to drink? Dame-Tsuna looks a little dehydrated." The familiar voice said. Tsuna looked around and saw Reborn observing him. Seeing his no-good student looking at him, the baby smirked. "Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna then at Reborn who nodded silently at him.

"I'll go get some juice." Yamamoto said as he stood up and walked to the door. He gave one last look at Tsuna before he closed the door behind him.

Almost immediately Tsuna turned to the baby and began bombarding him with questions.

"Reborn what did Yamamoto mean by we're a couple?" and "What day is it anyway?" were the constant questions he asked.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said but then when the brunet continued to speak he sighed before he took out his morphed gun-Leon and pointed him threateningly at the brunet who immediately shut up.

"Hmph, I see you're still the same Dame-Tsuna so the fact that you're an impostor is ruled out." Reborn said as Tsuna gulped. "As for your questions, look at your bedside clock if you want to know the date."

Tsuna did as he was told, and when he did, he realized that he it was still the same day. He really _wasn't _ten years in the future.

"And as for your other question, Yamamoto meant what he meant. You're a couple, an item… you're together." Reborn said casually.

Red hue exploded over Tsuna's face. "W-What? B-but Yamamoto… and I-I… I mean we're both boys! And the p-person I l-like is K-Kyoko-chan!"

Reborn raised a curious eyebrow at the brunet before he said. "No, the person you like is Yamamoto. The two of you had been going out since three months ago. And I can tell you, getting the two of you together was the hardest thing I have ever done as a tutor."

"T-That's not true! T-three months ago, Kyoko-chan and I went on our first date! And today I was going to ask her if she could be my girlfriend…" Tsuna mumbled the last line to himself while blushing.

Reborn looked at Tsuna suspiciously. Something was wrong if his dame student insisted that he and Yamamoto weren't together. The hitman tutor hopped down Tsuna's bed as he went to the cabinet, opening the bottom most drawer. He took out an album and walked towards Tsuna.

The brunet raised an eyebrow as Reborn placed it on his lap.

"Look at it." Was Reborn's silent command. Tsuna did as he was told and he opened the blue and orange album.

The first thing he saw was a message written on the front page with a blue and orange pen:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!

_I hope you like this gift!_

_Love, Yamamoto_

"This was a gift from Yamamoto on your last birthday." Reborn said. "It's a scrapbook about the two of you. Maybe if you look at it, you'd remember what I was talking about."

Tsuna nodded, his mouth dry. His expression did not show the intense shock and fear he felt. Sure he was touched beyond belief that Yamamoto gave him something like this, but still, he _likes _Kyoko-chan, not Yamamoto.

The brunet flipped to the next page. It was a picture of him under the cherry blossom tree. He was blushing slightly while looking down. In front of him was a clueless Yamamoto who was looking at him curiously.

"I gave that picture to Yamamoto a few months ago. It was the time when you confessed to him." Reborn said casually. He had settled himself comfortable beside Tsuna looking at the brunet's expression.

"But I-!" _I like Kyoko-chan! _Tsuna thought. _There's no way that I… a-and Y-Yamamoto…_

"Save it." Reborn warned him. Tsuna sighed in defeat as he read the caption below the picture.

_I was really happy when you confessed to me Tsuna. For me, this was the best day ever._ After the caption was a small smiley face Tsuna found cute. Not that he was saying Yamamoto was cute. Just the smiley face was cute.

The brunet moved his eyes to the picture below the first one. This time it was a picture of him sleeping on the couch, blankets cocooning his body.

_This was the time when we got home late because of the kid's training last month. You were so tired you collapsed on the sofa. I placed the blankets around you so you weren't cold. By the way, you said my name while you were asleep, ahaha!_

Tsuna blushed at the caption. He was sleep talking? He shook his head and shakily flipped unto the next page. This time the picture was of him and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was grinning at the camera while he had an arm around a blushing Tsuna who was also smiling shyly at the camera. Only a few words were under the photo:

_Our first date._

Red exploded across Tsuna's face as he reread the line with unbelieving eyes. Date? With Yamamoto? DATE?

Below that photo was another picture of him and Yamamoto in a fast food joint. The baseball teen was wiping Tsuna's cheek because there was a smudge of ketchup on him. Tsuna looked like he was protesting while Yamamoto just smiled gently like it was no big deal.

Tsuna's blush darkened as he shook his head and flipped to the next page. He and Yamamoto were on an ice rink. Yamamoto was carefully wrapping a scarf around Tsuna's neck with a concerned face. Tsuna's nose and cheeks were red and his eyes were watery even his clothes were soaked.

_This was the time when the kid took as to the ice rink. Lambo accidentally pushed you towards the freezing water after cracking the ice. I was worried you'd get sick and in the end you did…_

The picture below was of Tsuna lying on the bed with a cloth on his head. The brunet was red on the face and his brow was wrinkled. Beside him, Yamamoto had a warm soup at hand while he looked at the sick Tsuna with concern.

Tsuna was touched by the concern and the care the other showed. After a few seconds of staring at the picture he flipped onto the next page. This time it was a picture of Yamamoto smiling at the camera with a soft expression on his face. There were words scribbled on the side of the picture: Miss you Tsuna.

Below the picture was the caption:

_I was on a training camp for five days, and I sent this card to you, remember? I missed you so much… that when I came back I ran directly to your house._

The next picture was Yamamoto hugging a startled Tsuna who was blushing in front of his house.

Tsuna's blush darkened again as he continued to flip through the pages. All in all, most of the pictures were about him and Yamamoto for the past three months.

There was one picture of him and Yamamoto enjoying a day on the alps (it was courtesy by the Vongola family), another picture was of him being held by Yamamoto while they were on a Ferris wheel, and another picture of him and Yamamoto trying to bake a chocolate cake for his mom and dad's wedding anniversary. To put it simply, Yamamoto and Tsuna seemed to have had a good relationship. Tsuna almost wished he could remember all this himself. _Almost._

"So you see?" Reborn said when Tsuna finally closed the album. "Yamamoto was not lying when he said the two of you are together."

"But…" Tsuna said biting his lip.

Reborn sighed. "Okay then, tell me… What was the last thing you remembered before you woke up with Yamamoto holding your hand?" And so Tsuna began to tell Reborn about everything. About how he and the family were out on a picnic, about how Lambo got the bazooka wet and how he got shot.

"I see…" Reborn said with a nod. "So you got hit by that dumb cow's bazooka. Hmph, that explains your sudden memory change. Well then this could only mean one thing. You, Tsuna, are from a parallel world different from this one."

"A-A parallel world?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Yes, and seeing as we can't do anything about this…"

"How about shooting me with Lambo's bazooka again?" Tsuna said desperately. "All you have to do is get the bazooka wet again and I'll be on my way…" But then Tsuna was hit by a ten ton hammer, effectively shutting him up.

"Idiot! There isn't only one parallel world! There are millions of them! What if the next time you get hit, you'll land on another world? What then, huh? The more you get hit by the bazooka the less chance you get to go back to your world." Reborn said as Leon morphed back to normal. "The only thing we can do now is to wait for the effects of the bazooka to wear off."

Tsuna winced as he rubbed his head. Hey it was not his fault that he wanted to go home as soon as possible. Finding out that in this world you're in a relationship with one of your _guy friends _was just too much.

"What are we going to tell Yamamoto then?" Tsuna asked his tutor.

"It would be better if we don't tell him anything." Reborn said. "It'll be hard to explain and besides he'll be worried about the Tsuna from this world. We should keep it a secret and meanwhile you…" Suddenly a dark aura surrounded his tutor, Tsuna gulped.

"I want you to act as casual around Yamamoto as possible." Reborn said with a serious frown. "I said it before… getting the two of you together was hard. I don't want you to ruin dame-Tsuna's relationship with the rain guardian. If you do ruin it, the other dame-Tsuna will be moping around when he comes back. Understand?"

"H-hai!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Good." Reborn said with a smirk. "Now lie down and rest. Yamamoto's back with the juice." As he said that, the door opened. Yamamoto came in with a soft smile on his face. There was a tray of food and drinks on his hands.

"I got you some espresso kid." Yamamoto said as he lowered the tray in front of Reborn.

"Thanks." Reborn said in approval as he took the hot coffee. "I'll leave you two for a while. I need to call _someone _for a favor." As he said that, he jumped down Tsuna bed and headed to the door. He closed it behind him, leaving Yamamoto and Tsuna alone.

Yamamoto sat down beside Tsuna, placing the tray on the bedside drawer.

"Hey." Yamamoto said smiling at the brunet. "Are you okay now?"

Tsuna nodded, without speaking. He didn't know what to say to this Yamamoto. The one he supposedly had a relationship with in this world. The young boss shivered.

"I made you some juice, and some of my home made sushi." The baseball teen said his smile still intact as he gestured to the tray.

"U-uhm thanks." Tsuna said uncertainly as he reached out for the juice. There was an awkward silence as the brunet drank.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Yamamoto said as he stood up. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"W-wait, a-aren't you going to ask me if there's something wrong?" Tsuna suddenly said. He covered his mouth at the last minute. Yamamoto turned to him surprised but then he smiled.

"If you don't want to tell me, then it's up to you." Yamamoto said with a casual shrug but then he leaned in and patted Tsuna's head. "I trust you; if you're keeping something from me then I don't mind. I know you're doing for my sake anyway." As he said that, he leaned forward and kissed the other on the forehead.

"You need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna." The rain guardian said as he walked to the door, leaving a red-faced and stunned Tsuna on the bed.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Tsuna sat up in bed his mind thinking over the series of events that had happened today:

He woke up to find Yamamoto holding his hand.

Next, he found out he and Yamamoto were actually together and fainted.

Finally, Reborn told him he was actually in a parallel world where he and Yamamoto were together.

Seriously, all of this was just too much to take in.

"And to put an icing on the cake, Reborn tells me not to tell Yamamoto." Tsuna mumbled to himself. "What does he want me to do then? Pretend that I'm from this world and act like nothing happened?"

The young brunet hugged his legs close to his chest. He was actually getting homesick already. He missed the guardians at home, especially his dear Kyoko-chan. Heck! He even missed the usual and oblivious Yamamoto from his world. The Yamamoto in this world, scared him. The baseball teen was making him feel things he didn't usually feel. Feelings he was afraid to acknowledge.

"Gah!" Tsuna groaned out loud as he ruffled his hair in annoyance. A few hours in this world and he was already going crazy.

"Calm down Tsuna…" He muttered to himself. "The person you like is Kyoko-chan remember that!" He muttered to himself in comfort. But then he yelped when the phone suddenly rang.

He took a deep breath before he reached out and accepted the call.

"H-Hello?" He mumbled nervously.

"_Hey Tsuna, I'm glad you're still awake." _Came a familiar, pleasant, and cheerful voice.

"Y-Yamamoto." Tsuna said letting out a shaky breath. "A-ah… w-well I couldn't sleep." He briefly explained.

"_Are you alright? Why can't you sleep? I can come over if you want…" _The rain guardian immediately said in worry.

"W-wait! It's no big deal! I'm fine!" Tsuna said waving the other's worry off. In the deepest recess of his mind he felt touched that Yamamoto would go to his house so late just to make sure he's okay. However that part that was touched was immediately crushed by Tsuna's 'common sense'. As dubbed by him.

"_Are you sure?"_ Yamamoto asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry." Tsuna said chuckling a bit. There was a sigh of relief on the other side.

"_Good to hear then. Go back to bed then okay? If you still can't sleep, go drink a glass of milk. I find that always helps when I have insomnia. I'll pick you up tomorrow, don't stay up late."_ Yamamoto reminded the other good-naturedly. Tsuna felt guilty to have someone care for him so deeply.

"A-ah." Tsuna said but then a question hit him. "A-ano Yamamoto, why did you call anyway?"

"_Hm? Oh nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I always check-up on you anyway, I thought you'd be used to it by now." _Yamamoto said chuckling good-naturedly. _"Sleep well then okay Tsuna? I don't want you feeling tired for tomorrow."_

"Y-yeah, I will." Tsuna said as he gripped the phone unconsciously. "Bye."

"_Bye…" _Yamamoto whispered back softly on the other line. The brunet hung up first and placed the phone down. He exhaled tiredly.

"That was quick." Reborn said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Usually it'd take at least an hour before either of you hangs up."

"Reborn!" Tsuna said shocked at the sudden appearance of his tutor. "Don't scare me like that!"

The tutor just shrugged like it was normal.

"And anyway, you know as well as I do that I come from a different world so I'm not the same as the Tsuna from this world." Tsuna huffed at his tutor. "The person I like isn't Yamamoto, and besides I didn't know that the Tsuna from here talks for about one hour with Yamamoto before hanging up."

"That's true however…" Reborn said as his eyes shadowed. "No matter what parallel world you're in Tsuna, you'll always be the same."

"Meaning what?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Meaning there is a reason why the you of this world picked Yamamoto." Reborn said with a frown. "There's always a reason behind your decisions dame-Tsuna. Well, the you from here couldn't resist but fall for Yamamoto and I'm afraid… you'll be facing the same fate soon."

"What?" Tsuna said, astounded. "Are you telling me I'll eventually fall for Yamamoto?"

Reborn nodded and then he added with a smirk. "And don't worry, I approve whole-heartedly."

"W-wait! Wait a minute Reborn!" Tsuna said. "First of all, the you in my world already approves of Kyoko-chan, and next up I _like _Kyoko-chan! Not Yamamoto!"

Reborn sighed. "Still denying it I see. Well, stupid student of mine. The reason why I probably approved of Kyoko in the other world was because she is _your _choice. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but you usually make good choices so I just go along with the flow. However let me tell you this, the whole time you and Yamamoto have been together in this world, you have been the happiest person I've ever seen. And trust me, my eyes never deceive me."

"S-So what you're saying is…" Tsuna gulped. "Even if I picked Yamamoto in the other world you'd still approve? Just because it's my choice?" Tsuna said. Reborn nodded. "And you're also trying to tell me that I would be happier if I was with Yamamoto?"

"Exactly." Reborn said. "Now was that hard to understand?"

Tsuna shook his head disbelievingly. "You're crazy."

"Suit yourself. Like I said, it's you choice." Reborn said. "However, it would be much appreciated if you act more normally around Yamamoto tomorrow. And by normally, I mean act like how the Tsuna from this world would usually act."

"Act like what? How _does _the Tsuna from here usually act around Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Oh, he just blushes when Yamamoto is near and acts all clumsy and like that." Reborn said. Tsuna sweat drops.

_That's how I usually am! _He thought.

"Anyway, just try not to pull away from Yamamoto." Reborn said with a frown. "I said it before and I'll say it again. It took a _long _time to finally get those two idiots together, and I don't appreciate anyone (especially you) tearing down my masterpiece."

"Masterpiece?" Tsuna repeated the word.

"Yes, masterpiece. Thanks to my ingenious plans Dame-Tsuna is eternally grateful to me." Reborn said with a smirk. "Now go to bed and stop moping around. If you're still awake after five minutes I'll have no choice but to shoot you with a sleeping bullet."

Tsuna squealed before he scrambles under his blankets shaking in fear. Reborn smirked as he headed to the door but then he stopped as he looked back at his cowardly student. He thought back to what Tsuna said while they conversed and sighed.

"Really Dame-Tsuna, sometimes I can't help but think that maybe… you **are** the stupidest guy on earth." Reborn said as he shut the door behind him.

_Hasn't your heart told you yet what you're real feelings are?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes I still have more 8027 up my sleeve but some of them aren't really _that _good .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I wasn't actually planning to place this until much later but since you guys _really _want to know what happened to the other Tsuna… I have no choice! This is more like a teaser chapter though, because after this… we'll be focusing more on the naïve little Tsuna. I hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review!

Oh yeah, one more thing… Do you guys think I should make a series of 8027 fluff stories based on the pictures of the scrap book Yamamoto gave Tsuna on his birthday? Your thoughts please!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 2**

_The last thing I remember was being held in your arms as my eyes slowly closed into slumber._

Meanwhile… **In a **_**certain**_** parallel world**, under **a certain cherry blossom tree**…

Blink.

Warm caramel eyes fluttered open as he stared up.

Blink.

A single petal of a sakura landed on his forehead as his eyes scanned the area through his limited peripheral vision.

_Eh? Where am I? The park? _Tsuna thought as he looked at the sakuras dancing in the breeze. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _But the last thing I remember was watching movies with Ya- I mean Takeshi… So how come I'm at the park?_

"Tsuna-kun…?" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes snapped towards the voice and to his shock, he saw Sasagawa Kyoko peering down at him in worry. He was so shocked he failed to register the close intimate way she called him and the fact that her hair was shorter than he last remembered.

"Sasagawa-chan!" Tsuna said gasping. It took a few seconds for Tsuna to realize that he was actually lying on his **(1)**love rival's lap.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna said as he got up and scrambled as far away from the orange-head as possible. However his movements were too fast and before long, he found himself falling back. However, thankfully someone managed to steady him on time before he fell down and hit his head.

"Whoah, steady there Tsuna." Came a familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned around immediately. He felt the familiar feeling of his heart thudding against his ribs

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he threw his arms around the stunned baseball player, and totally forgetting that he was right in front of Kyoko. It also seems like he forgot the fact that he and Yamamoto just swore to each other that they would be calling each other by the first names… However, it seems like forgetting this was a good thing.

"E-Eh? T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto stuttered as he stumbled a bit because of the brunet's sudden action. If you looked closer you would see a small blush dusting his face. Tsuna leaned back and gave Yamamoto radiant smile. The baseball idol's blush became a tad bit darker.

_Tsuna-kun? _Kyoko thought in confusion as she stared at the back of the smiling brunet. _Did Tsuna-kun just call me Sasagawa-chan?_

"Jyuudaime!"

"Sawada!"

The two familiar voices made Tsuna let go of Yamamoto. He failed to notice the sigh of relief that Yamamoto let out when he did this.

"Gokudera-kun! Senpai!" Tsuna said as he smiled at the two. The 2 guardians slowed to a stop as they neared Tsuna.

"Senpai? When did you EXTREMELY stop calling me 'onii-san', Sawada?" Ryohei asked as he looked at the brunet. The Vongola stared at him in confusion.

"O-Onii-san?" Tsuna repeated.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked as he kneeled down to look at his boss.

Tsuna looked at his self-proclaimed right-hand man and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine… why? Is there a reason for me not to be?"

"Well jyuudaime, seeing as you were hit by the stupid cow's bazooka… I thought…" Gokudera began as he glared at Lambo who was crying after being hit by Gokudera.

"Eh? Lambo?" Tsuna said as he saw what Gokudera was looking at. "When did you get back from Italy?"

There was silence.

"Eh? Italy?" Lambo said as he rubbed his nose trying to wipe away his snot and tears. "Dame-Tsuna must've hit his stupid head too hard. Lambo-san will never leave mama!"

"Lambo! It not nice to call Tsuna-san's head stupid!" I-pin said in disapproval. (Note: I made it wrong grammar on purpose)

"I-pin's here too…" Tsuna mumbled his eyes widening slightly. What did this mean? Why were Lambo and I-pin here? Weren't they supposed to be in Italy at the Bovino mansion? And why was he in the park when he vaguely remembered falling asleep in Yamamoto's arms in the living room? And also why is Sasagawa-chan looking at him **(2)**like _that_? Why is her hair shorter? Why did she call him 'Tsuna-kun'? And why… did Yamamoto act as though he had never hugged him before?

"Is there something wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when he saw the boss going pale.

"I-It's nothing…" Tsuna said shaking his head lightly as his eyes hid beneath his bangs. "So uhm, where's Fuuta? And Reborn?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna weirdly. "Fuuta's at home with your mom. He's helping her with the chores."

"M-Mom?" Tsuna repeated his voice shaking. His mother was home? And with Fuuta too? Fuuta who was supposed to be in Spain? And his Mom who's suppose to be on a world tour with Iemitsu?

Tsuna's form shook a bit as he leaned against the sakura tree feeling a bit tired and nauseous.

"Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna-kun/Sawada!"

Almost immediately he felt these 4 people surrounding him. He looked at their worried faces, his eyes lingering longer on Yamamoto's amber orbs. He gulped thickly, almost afraid to ask the next question that popped in his mind. The question he knew would either send his heart racing or plummeting to the deepest parts of the ocean.

"U-Uhm, Yamamoto…" Tsuna began slowly as Yamamoto tilted his head slightly once he addressed him. The boss felt uncomfortable at the fact that 3 other people were staring at them as though they were watching a ping-pong match.

"Hm? What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna felt his heart's tension ebbing away at the expression.

"I-I k-know this might be a weird t-thing to a-ask b-but…" Tsuna said as he inhaled deeply. He looked at Yamamoto's face searchingly before he said in a serious tone. "What am I to you?"

There was silence. Tsuna could practically hear all their heads buzzing in confusion at the question.

"That _is_ a weird question." Yamamoto said finally as he smiled at Tsuna. The brunet sighed in relief. Everything was okay… Yamamoto was going to tell him that he was the most important person to him, and probably add some cheesy line that would send his heart pounding.

"Tsuna is…" Yamamoto began as he thought but then he suddenly grinned at the young boss. "My bestest friend!"

_Eh?_

Tsuna looked at the baseball idol his eyes widening at what the other said.

_Friend?_

"Hm? Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly said, immediately everyone's attention snapped to the brunet. The brunet's eyes hid behind his bangs as he leaned back against the tree.

"Damn, this is not good." Were his last words before he closed his eyes and fainted.

* * *

><p>"Wake up. Wake up Dame-Tsuna!" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes snapped open just as Reborn was about to hit him with the familiar ten-ton Leon hammer.<p>

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said as he sat up abruptly to avoid the other's hammer. Leon transformed back into a chameleon as Reborn looked at his student curiously.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna are you alright?" Reborn said as he raised an eyebrow towards the other. The young boss gave off an awkward laugh.

"O-Of course I'm alright Reborn! What makes you say that I'm not?" Tsuna said as he looked around his room. It still looked the same except…

"Neh Reborn, where's the scrap book I usually keep here?" Tsuna asked as he pointed at a certain shelf. Instead of a scrap book, in its place was a journal.

"Scrap book? What scrap book?" Reborn asked as his eyes followed what Tsuna was pointing at.

"You know, the one given to me by Ya-" But Tsuna didn't finish his sentence as the memory of what happened to him before he fainted flooded in his mind. His eyes widened as he put down his hand.

"Dame-Tsuna?" There was silence as Tsuna's eyes shadowed.

"Neh Reborn," Tsuna began in a monotone voice. "Where's mama?"

There was a pause.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner for you and the kids." Reborn said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Reborn, is Bianchi still here?"

"Are you asking if she still lives here? Of course she does." Reborn said getting suspicious at Tsuna's questions.

"And Fuuta?"

"Fuuta is in the other room playing with Lambo and I-pin." Reborn said as he tried to read his student's expression.

"Reborn, who is the person I like?"

Reborn crossed his arms. "Isn't it obvious? You've been chasing her ever since middle-school began."

"Just answer me."

"It's Sasagawa Kyoko." Reborn said.

"Have I always called senpai- I mean, Sasagawa Ryohei 'onii-san'?"

"Yes, ever since you realized that he's the brother of your crush." Reborn confirmed.

"What happened before I woke up lying on Kyoko-chan's lap?" Tsuna asked his voice a bit cold.

"You were hit by the stupid cow's bazooka." Reborn said. There was silence. "What's with all the questions, Dame-Tsuna? Did the stupid cow's bazooka cause you amnesia or something?"

Tsuna didn't answer as he lied back down on his bed. He placed an arm over his eyes, trying to hide the conflicting brown orbs from his tutor.

"And Yamamoto?" Tsuna suddenly asked, surprising the sun arcobaleno.

"What about Yamamoto?"

"Does he-" Tsuna hesitated as he bit his lip. "Does he… Does he have someone he likes? Or is he currently in a relationship with someone?"

Reborn absorbed this strange question as he answered. "No. Why?"

Tsuna turned to his side as he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if his heart could take the fact that _his _Yamamoto was going out with someone. Although, he really shouldn't be worrying about that right now. What he should be worrying about is the fact that everything around him seems to be not what he last remembered it to be.

However he had already formulated possibilities on what could've happened, seeing as he was hit by Lambo's bazooka of all things.

Possibilities:

*Lambo's bazooka hit him in the head and altered his memories

*He was transported to a parallel world after this world's Tsuna got hit by the bazooka. In other words they switched places

*This was all a bad dream he was gonna wake up from soon.

Seeing as it was impossible for Lambo's bazooka to alter memories, and seeing as he still hasn't waken up from this _dream _(which could only mean this was really happening)… It only leaves one possibility:

_I must be in different world then… _Tsuna thought to himself as he grasped his front shirt. _In a world where Yamamoto and I aren't…_

"Speaking of Yamamoto…" Reborn suddenly said, snapping the brunet out of his thoughts. "Your rain guardian is downstairs right now with Gokudera."

"Eh? Yamamoto's here?" Tsuna said as he sat up eagerly. Reborn gave the other's enthusiasm a suspicious glance.

"Yes, he and Gokudera are worried since you've fainted twice already." Reborn said as he walked to the door and opened it. "You should go down and tell them you're okay."

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he clambered out of his bed. He made his way to the door eager to see the face of the baseball idol.

Meanwhile… Reborn looked at Tsuna's face with suspicion. Something was wrong with his student… Something became different about him when he was hit with the bazooka… And he was going to find out, what.

* * *

><p>"This is your entire fault baseball idiot." Gokudera grumbled for the umpteenth time. "You made jyuudaime faint."<p>

Yamamoto frowned at the bomber's accusation. He opened his mouth to retort what the other said, however the sound of someone going down the stairs threw him off. He stood up abruptly making his way out of the living room to check who it was.

"O-Oi! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Came Gokudera's disapproving voice.

Yamamoto walked towards the stairs as he looked up. He saw Tsuna eagerly going down the flight of stairs.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, letting relief seep into his voice. At the sound of his name, Tsuna locked eyes with the baseball idol. The brunet gave Yamamoto a smile.

"Yamamoto-!" Tsuna said as he stopped in front of the baseball idol. He was about to throw his arms around the other but then suddenly he remembered that he was suppose to like Kyoko in this world and with a heavy heart, he held himself back.

"Tsuna, I'm so glad you're alright." Yamamoto said as he grinned at the other. Tsuna looked at the swordsman longingly before he looked down.

"Sorry for worrying you." Tsuna said as he sighed in disappointment. The rain guardian did not miss the sigh as he looked at the boss curiously.

"Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime!" Came Gokudera's voice as the bomber appeared behind Yamamoto. "Jyuudaime, are you feeling okay now?"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said smiling at the Italian. "Yeah I'm feeling much better now."

Gokudera sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

Tsuna looked at the wall clock and saw that it was late. "You guys should stay for dinner."

"Thanks for the offer Tsuna but Dad's waiting for me to get home." Yamamoto said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh." Tsuna said trying to hide his disappointment. "Okay."

"I don't mind staying for dinner jyuudaime! Your mother's cooking is the best!" Gokudera said with enthusiasm.

"Mom would be happy to hear you say that." Tsuna said smiling at Gokudera.

"Well, I'll get going then. See you tomorrow at school, Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with a wave. He turned around heading to the door. Tsuna watched this action with wide eyes as he absently reached out a hand and grabbed Yamamoto by the arm.

The baseball idol stopped when he felt someone hold him back. He looked back his eyes wide. "Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera joined in on the confusion. Tsuna blinked once and he blushed when he realized what he did.

"A-Ah, g-gomen!" Tsuna said as he looked away, his eyes shadowing. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks at the brunet's strange action. There was silence.

"Y-You should get going now baseball idiot." Gokudera said breaking the silence. "Didn't you say your dad was waiting for you?"

Yamamoto looked up startled at the bomber before he shifted his gaze worriedly at Tsuna. "A-Ah… I'll s-see you guys…" And with that, Yamamoto walked off but this time Tsuna didn't stop him. He was looking at the opposite direction, a thinking look on his face.

"Let's go to the kitchen jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he placed a hand on the distracted brunet's shoulder.

"A-Ah." Tsuna said with a nod before he allowed the storm guardian to lead him to the delicious scent of his mother's cooking.

_Yamamoto, why aren't you mine?_

* * *

><p>FEW HOURS LATER<p>

Tsuna sat alone in his bed, staring at the window. No pictures of him and Yamamoto were in the room. There were only some random games and some test papers in most of his closet. The only interesting thing he found was the journal on the side cabinet where his scrap book was supposed to be.

Tsuna flipped open the page and sighed. Written in capital letters on the first entry was the name of this world's Tsuna's crush: SASAGAWA KYOKO

Tsuna reached out tentative fingers and stroke the writing. It was true that from what he knows, Sasagawa Kyoko was sweet and kind, and every boy's dream. He even remembered a time in his world when he was talking to Sasagawa-chan and Mochida saw them. The kendo sempai challenged him for Kyoko's love although the person Tsuna really liked was Yamamoto. However, since Yamamoto was watching the match, the brunet couldn't afford looking bad so yeah… he defeated Mochida, with the help of the dying will bullet.

So Mochida's obsession is a good example of Sasagawa-chan's popularity. Which makes it not shocking that the Tsuna of this world likes the younger Sasagawa.

The brunet let out a sigh as he flipped through the next page. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw that what his other self wrote in the next page were mostly the tortures he received under Reborn's training.

Tsuna plopped down onto his bed as he continued to read. He flipped the pages impatiently when he saw that Yamamoto's name was not in any of them. But then he stopped in shock at one journal entry which was dedicated solely to a certain rain guardian.

_Yamamoto is a very nice guy. He's always cheerful and he's always calming us down. I'm really thankful that he's in the…'family'. Out of everyone he is probably the most normal one. But you know, today I saw Yamamoto playing baseball with a bunch of kids from the future. He looked… so happy. And at that moment I couldn't help but think that maybe Yamamoto would've been better off not meeting me…_

Tsuna traced the sad words with his fingers. The Tsuna of this world seems to be suffering a lot. He looked at the date and saw that what was written was the word 'future' instead of a specific date. Ah, so this was the time when they fought in the future.

The young boss continued to flip through the pages and he stopped at a certain entry which seemed to be dedicated to Yamamoto again.

_Today, onii-san and Gokudera-kun got into an argument again but thankfully Yamamoto was able to calm them down before they caused destruction. It's really nice to have someone like Yamamoto to depend on. But you know, I noticed that Yamamoto seems to be more distracted than before. When I talk to him, he responds but his heart doesn't seem to be there. I can't help but get worried. I know that Yamamoto blames himself for our loss in the future, but he shouldn't! It's my fault not his! Why can't he see that?_

Tsuna's eyes widened at the words. It seemed like the Tsuna of this world cared greatly for Yamamoto and yet…

"He doesn't know it?" Tsuna murmured as he flipped unto the next page.

_Yamamoto lost the rain guardian trial although he defeated the first rain guardian. Asari Ugetsu said that I should know why he lost but my mind is blank on why Yamamoto lost. True, I felt uncomfortable on the way he fought that night. I kept wondering why he had such an expression on his face. I didn't like that expression on his face. It wasn't the usual smiling and calming face that keeps my friends and I together, it was a face filled with regret… It didn't suit Yamamoto at all._

Tsuna sighed as he read over the entry. This Tsuna _clearly _cared about Yamamoto a lot, but he translates it into nothing more but friendship. Really? Can his other self get more naïve?

He closed the journal with a soft 'thud' before throwing it to the corner of the room. He didn't feel like reading anymore of the other Tsuna's thoughts. Instead, the young Vongola curled up in his bed taking a look at his phone. It was during moments like these he wished Yamamoto would call him. But of course seeing that he wasn't in his world, it was impossible.

His grip on his cell phone slackened as he reached for something in his pocket. It was a **(3)**charm Yamamoto gave him**. **The brunet looked at the charm, taking in the way its sides were dented and how the kanji of 'protection' was faded due to the fact that he had held it a lot of times in a death-vice grip.

The sky guardian closed his eyes as he held the charm close to his heart.

"Yamamoto…" He murmured as he curled up even more. He listened to the soft beating of his own heart and pretty soon he was lulled to sleep.

The door slowly creaked open as a certain arcobaleno entered the brunet's room. Reborn looked at his student up and down trying to figure out what seemed out of place with this Tsuna.

The hit man gave a suspicious look at the journal which was thrown at the corner of the room and he looked at the phone inches away from his student.

_Was he expecting someone to call him? _Reborn thought as he approached the brunet. Tsuna was breathing softly and his eyes fluttered now and again as he slept.

"Stupid student of mine…" Reborn sighed as he looked at the curled up form of the young boss. He jumped unto the bed, pulling Tsuna's legs down so that he wouldn't be curled up anymore. Tsuna didn't protest the action and instead he continued to sleep.

When the other was in a passable state of sleeping, Reborn noticed the object Tsuna was clutching to his heart.

"Hm? That's the charm Kyoko gave him isn't it?" Reborn said with a thoughtful look. He sighed as he looked at the face of his student. "I'll give you another chance to confess your feelings Dame- Tsuna. You should be thankful that your tutor has a kind heart."

Tsuna muttered something but Reborn couldn't decipher it. The arcobaleno shrugged before he hopped down of Tsuna's bed and walked towards the door.

"Have a good rest Dame-Tsuna. You might need it for tomorrow." Reborn said as he closed the door behind him. He failed to hear Tsuna utter one name as he slept.

"Yamamoto…"

Maybe if he heard it, he would've thought twice on who Tsuna liked.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Love rival- <strong>you will find out why Kyoko is called that in the upcoming chapters

**(2) Like **_**that**_**- **Okay so, as well know Kyoko is slowly falling in love with Tsuna in the anime. So when Tsuna said she was looking at him like _that… _Well he meant she was looking at him with a sort of 'I-like-you-and-I'm-worried-about-you' look in her eyes.

**(3) Charm **– In the world where Tsuna and Yamamoto are together, Yamamoto gave Tsuna a charm of protection which eerily looks like the charm Kyoko gave the Tsuna of this world. Tsuna treasures this charm and he managed to keep it on him, when he and the other Tsuna traded places.

The upcoming chapters will focus solely on the other clueless Tsuna for a while. When I find an opening I will place what is happening to the Tsuna who is in love with Yamamoto in the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for the reviews… I'm getting nervous since many people are expecting a lot from this story! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 3**

Back to the other parallel world with the 'obliviously in-love-with-Kyoko' Tsuna...

The next day…

"-up. Wake up Dame-Tsuna." Came a loud voice. Tsuna groaned as he shifted on his bed.

There was a sigh. "No matter what parallel world you're in, you're still the same." Came a familiar babyish voice.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and a pained scream before Tsuna began scrambling up to get ready.

"Hurry up, Yamamoto's waiting to pick you up." Reborn called out to the teen who had already sprinted to the bathroom.

_Really, no matter what world I'm in, Reborn's still the same. _Tsuna thought as he took off his clothes and did a quick shower. He grabbed whatever random shampoo was there. He didn't recognize any of them so he just took anything within reach.

After a few minutes of showering Tsuna went to the bathroom sink and began brushing his teeth while drying and combing his hair. He looked at his reflection. He looked utterly tired and slightly pale. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his source of strength… the beautiful Kyoko-chan but instead the image he pulled up was of Yamamoto in his own world.

_You're so amazing Tsuna!_

The brunet blushed as he shook his head.

_I must be more tired than I thought. _He thought to himself as he finished brushing. He took his clothes and began to dress himself in a fast pace.

A couple of seconds later, he was running down the stairs while tying his necktie.

"Ohayo!" He said as he entered the kitchen, but strangely enough, no one was there. "A-Arre?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Maman went on a worldwide trip with Iemitsu. The Bianchi of this world moved in with Gokudera last week. I-pin went with Lambo back to Italy to the Bovino mansion, and Fuuta is attending a private school in Spain. Basil's taking care of him." Reborn said as he entered the kitchen.

"What? Bianchi is living with Gokudera-kun? But doesn't Gokudera-kun fall sick when he sees Bianchi?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Yes, but Bianchi's doing it as a favor to you and Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"What?"

"By staying with Gokudera, she can ensure that the bomber is out of your way while you and Yamamoto are together." Reborn said. "Gokudera is after all the only one who doesn't approve. But don't worry, Bianchi will be back by next week. Fuuta will come home tomorrow too."

Tsuna's head was spinning with the information. "I-I see. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna before he slowly smirked. "Well yeah, the Tsuna of this world always kisses Yamamoto on the cheek every time he comes to pick him up."

Tsuna inhaled sharply. "WHAT?"

"Yes." Reborn said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now go out there. Yamamoto's waiting."

"Wait-! What about breakfast?"

"Go buy something on your way to school!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna towards the door.

"Itte!" Tsuna said as rubbed the spot Reborn kicked. Muttering curses, he opened the door.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" Came a cheerful voice. Tsuna inhaled sharply before he responded.

"O-ohayo." He said while looking down. He walked towards the baseball teen who was waiting for him patiently by the gate.

…_the Tsuna of this world always kisses Yamamoto on the cheek every time he comes to pick him up._

Tsuna blushed deeply as he felt his heart beat quicken. He looked up and saw Yamamoto looking at him curiously. The young boss inhaled deeply as he gestured for Yamamoto to come closer. Damn, his heart is about to explode.

_This is for the sake of the Tsuna in this world. _He insisted in his mind as Yamamoto leaned towards him. _And also for the sake of me not getting killed in this world. _Tsuna gave a side-way glance and saw Reborn smirking at him while pointing his gun. Tsuna shivered.

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked as he leaned towards Tsuna. Mustering all his courage, Tsuna leaned forward and kissed the other on the cheek. Yamamoto's eyes widened as Tsuna withdrew quickly. He straightened up and looked at the brunet who was avoiding his eyes. Yamamoto let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well… that was new." Yamamoto said with a small blush on his cheeks. Tsuna's eyes snapped towards him.

"New?"

"Yeah, you never used to do something like that Tsuna." Yamamoto said in wonder. He could see Tsuna go red rapidly before the young boss turned to glare at the window of his house.

"Stupid, lying Reborn." Tsuna muttered.

"Not that I mind though!" Yamamoto suddenly said, drawing the brunet's attention back to him. "I think that really sweet of you. Thanks Tsuna." He added with a charming smile on his face.

Tsuna could feel his face heating up again before he looked down embarrassed. "N-No problem."

"Anyway, let's get going or we'll be late." Yamamoto said as he automatically took hold of Tsuna's hand. The brunet flinched. Yamamoto noticed this. "Something wrong?"

"A-ah no, I-I'm just cold." Tsuna said with a small smile. Yamamoto took off the scarf around his neck and placed it around Tsuna who was protesting the action.

"There." Yamamoto said with another charming smile. It took Tsuna's breath away, something that confused the brunet greatly. "Now let's go." And once more their hands intertwined but this time Tsuna did not flinch away.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Sawada-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Came the greeting of a girl Tsuna has never seen before. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw Yamamoto and Tsuna holding hands. And she squealed when she saw the scarf around Tsuna's neck. She seemed to know that the scarf was Yamamoto's.<p>

"Ohayo!" Yamamoto said in a friendly manner.

"O-ohayo." Tsuna answered shyly.

The girl squealed again.

"Yamamoto-kun and Sawada-kun, we've recruited a lot of new members for the 8027 fan club! It's all thanks to your hard work!" The girl said smiling.

"Ah, no problem!" Yamamoto said as the girl waved goodbye to them to talk to another girl who was also looking at Yamamoto and Tsuna in interest.

"8027 fan club?" Tsuna asked as he stared at Yamamoto who smiled at him kindly.

"Yeah, don't you remember? When we started going out, the girls in our class began making a fan club for us. 8027, meaning 80 is me, and you are 27. It's actually sort of cute." Yamamoto said with a small chuckle. Tsuna blushed again. Augh, girls were crazy.

"A-and Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked unable to help himself.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said his eyes looking ahead and not at Tsuna. "Oh, she's not in the fan club but she says it seems like a fun club though."

"O-oh…" Tsuna said exhaling nervously. His crush was just okay with this? Ouch.

Yamamoto turned to look at his companion. Noticing Tsuna's hurt expression, Yamamoto squeezed the other's hand in worry. "Hey, did I say something wrong?"

"E-eh? N-no, I was just remembering if we have any assignments." Tsuna said covering up.

"I see." Yamamoto said his eyes crinkling in worry, but he decided to let it go. "Hey have you had breakfast yet? Maman's not home so I thought…"

"Oh yeah, I haven't had any breakfast." Tsuna said as he looked sideways for any open stores.

"Okay then, let's get something to eat." Yamamoto said as he pulled the other boy towards Fon's shop. "Two buns please, mister." Yamamoto said with an infectious smile. Fon just nodded silently before he wrapped two buns and gave it to Yamamoto. The baseball teen paid for it before he gave one to Tsuna.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna said as he bit unto the bun. Yamamoto ruffled the other's head affectionately before he, himself bit into his own bun. The two of them continued walking together towards the direction of the school.

Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna as they walked. The brunet noticed some girls giggling their way as they walked. He had a feeling these girls were only _a small part_ of the 8027 fan club. Yamamoto directed him gently towards the gate and thankfully away from prying eyes.

"Yoh Yamamoto!" Came a cheerful call from one of Yamamoto's baseball team mates. He saw Tsuna and smiled at the brunet. "Oh, I see you're here too Sawada-san. You're going to our next game right? You know Yamamoto can't win without you there." He added teasingly.

Tsuna's eyes immediately snapped to Yamamoto. The baseball idol was blushing, looking at anywhere but at Tsuna.

"U-uhm, y-yeah." Tsuna said with a blush as he looked back at Yamamoto's ball mate. "Sure."

Beside him, he felt Yamamoto squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw the baseball teen smiling at him gratefully and happily.

"That's great!" The ball mate said. He slapped Yamamoto on the shoulder. "Isn't it Yamamoto?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto said, was it just Tsuna or did the other's smile seem brighter? Tsuna blushed, somehow it was easy to please this Yamamoto. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oops, it's time. You guys should hurry up or Hibari-senpai will 'bite us to death'." The guy said as he waved at them. "Sawada-san, don't forget to go the game okay? We don't want Namimori to lose now, do we?"

"A-ah." Tsuna said. Most of the people began running towards the school building, most of them waved at Yamamoto and Tsuna. When there were only a few left, Yamamoto placed his arms around Tsuna's waist and smiled at the other.

"I'm glad to hear you're going to the game." Yamamoto said, relief seeping into his voice as he looked at the brunet in his arms. Tsuna meanwhile was uncomfortably trying not to flinch at the contact. He never had such close contact with anyone other than his parents before.

"Well, it's no big deal." Tsuna said blushing. "Besides what made you think that I wasn't going to go anyway?"

"Well, I was going to ask you about it yesterday while we were watching the movie together… but you suddenly dozed off. When you woke up you seemed kind of tense, and I wasn't really sure you'd say yes anyway." Yamamoto said with a slight frown. He seemed to have been more worried than he was letting on. "And also I tried to ask you last night on the phone… but you hung up pretty quickly… so yeah…"

"Well, I would've said yes." Tsuna said slowly. "And I will go, so you don't have to worry anymore."

Yamamoto's eyes softened. "I know." He said and then he hugged Tsuna. "And I love you for that Tsuna!" He whispered happily.

Tsuna froze, not knowing what to say. "I-I…" He choked but then thankfully the two of them were interrupted.

"What are you herbivores doing?" Came a cold voice. Yamamoto let go of Tsuna and looked at Hibari sheepishly.

"Ahahaha, yoh sempai." Yamamoto said with a grin. Tsuna unconsciously gripped Yamamoto's arm and hid behind the rain guardian. It seemed like the Hibari of this world was scarier than the one in his world.

"You are late. And you are displaying public affection in _school_." Hibari said as he raised his tonfa.

"Maa… maa… Hibari-san, Tsuna and I were just talking about the upcoming Namimori game." Yamamoto said with a charming smile.

"Game?" Hibari asked pausing. "Are you talking about the baseball game against the Kokuyo school, herbivore?"

"Yeah! That's right! Mukuro and Chrome's school." Yamamoto said smiling. At the mention of the mist guardian, Hibari's aura became black.

"I see." Hibari said as he put down his tonfa. "I will let you go for today on account of two commands."

"Hm? And what would those favors-er commands be?" Yamamoto asked.

"First, ensure the victory of Namimori on this game." Hibari said coldly. "And second, allow me to join in on your team's upcoming game."

"Eh? But Hibari-senpai, you're not part of the baseball team." Yamamoto pointed out.

Hibari raised his tonfas threateningly. "I hate crowds. And I don't like the word 'team'. What matters to me however is defeating that pineapple bastard."

"Ah, I see…" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Go on your way then herbivores. Or I'll change my mind." And then Hibari turned around and left.

"You heard him Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he gently tugged at the teen clinging to him. "Let's go."

"A-ah…" Tsuna said as he let the rain guardian pull him to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"J-jyuudaime! O-ohayo guzaimas!" Gokudera said weakly as he stumbled towards Tsuna's desk.<p>

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said worriedly as he held the bomber by the shoulders to steady him.

"Whoah… Gokudera." Yamamoto said grabbing the Italian by the arms to stop him from crushing Tsuna. "What's wrong with you? You don't look so good." Yamamoto said with a slight chuckle.

The storm guardian glared at Yamamoto with all he had before he slumped to the floor tiredly.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he and Yamamoto took each side of the bomber trying to stand him up.

"G-Gomen jyuudaime… F-For you to s-see me in t-this state…" Gokudera mumbled.

"You should've stayed home if you weren't feeling well Gokudera." Yamamoto said with a slight frown. "Is Bianchi really giving you that hard of a time?"

With a guilty jolt, Tsuna remembered that Bianchi, Gokdera's half-sister, was living near the bomber at the moment. This, of course explained why said storm guardian looked horrible.

"Maybe we should take you to the clinic?" Tsuna said trying to ease his guilty conscience.

"Tsuna's right, Gokudera." Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "We'll take you there ourselves."

Unable to argue because of the sick feeling in his stomach, the bomber nodded sickly. Yamamoto and Tsuna both took each side of the bomber and proceeded to carry him to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"I hope Gokudera-kun is okay." Tsuna said worriedly as he and Yamamoto stayed outside. They both watched Shamal shuffle pass Gokudera's bed without care.<p>

_Even in this world Shamal still prefers to treat girls. _Tsuna thought with a frown. _I should call Reborn and tell him to get a proper doctor._

But then Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts when Yamamoto placed an arm around the brunet's shoulders.

"He'll be fine." Yamamoto said as though he knew what Tsuna was thinking. "It's Gokudera we're talking about after all." As he said this the faintest of smiles appeared on the baseball idol's face. A sharp pain hit Tsuna's heart. It was a familiar feeling he often felt when he saw Koko talking with other boys, only this time it was more painful and accompanied with a slight squeezing in his heart.

_What the-? _Tsuna thought his brown eyes widening slightly at what he felt. Yamamoto looked at the brunet as though sensing the shift in mood.

"Arre? Are you jealous Tsuna?" Yamamoto teased lightly, but when Tsuna blushed he laughed and pulled the other closer. "Don't worry Tsuna, you're the only one for me." He said with a charming smile. Tsuna's face exploded into red and he looked down embarrassed.

_Curses. _He thought silently to himself.

"A-Anyway, we should get back to class, or else sensei will get mad at us." Tsuna said as he looked away from Yamamoto's infectious smile.

"Ahaha! You're right." Yamamoto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand, much to the embarrassment of the other teen. "Let's go."

And so off the two went, totally forgetting about the bed-ridden bomber who was at the mercy of a perverted doctor.

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP<p>

Lunch time…

Tsuna was at the rooftop with Yamamoto. Both were enjoying a peaceful lunch, away from squealing fan girls and wolf-whistling classmates. The brunet was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice Yamamoto using his lap as a pillow. When he did notice it, his face had become the color of a tomato.

"Y-Yamamoto w-what are you d-doing?" Tsuna stuttered nervously. Yamamoto blinked up at him innocently before he smiled happily.

"What does it look like?" Yamamoto said pleasantly. "I'm using your lap as a pillow."

"I-I can see that!" Tsuna said blushing to the roots of his hair. "But _why _are you using my lap as a pillow?"

Yamamoto looked at him slightly hurt, an expression that took Tsuna's breath away. "Why? I can't?"

"I-I didn't say you c-can't…" Tsuna insisted when he saw the hurt in the other's eyes. "I was just wondering and a bit shock that's all."

There was a minute of silence before Yamamoto broke into a smile. "Okay." The other nodded. "Well, your lap is really nice and comfortable to lie on Tsuna. You're my favorite human pillow, you could even say."

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, shocked that the other could say that with a straight face.

"I-I see…" Tsuna mumbled as he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Yamamoto gave him one last smile before the other closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. The brunet continued to eat, trying to ignore the warm weight on his lap as he stared at the sky.

It was strange. Being in this world, being with this Yamamoto… somehow it made his own world seem so unreal and ridiculous. His world was always filled with fights, complications, and sorrow. But this world… this world… was so peaceful. If (take note there's an _if_), he liked Yamamoto _that way_ he wouldn't have minded staying here.

But then, the person he liked was his precious Kyoko-chan so… yeah.

However Tsuna blinked when he realized something strange. In this world, he and Yamamoto had started dating three months ago. However, in his world he was still struggling with the 'confession' part with Kyoko, and he couldn't help but wonder why? I mean, Reborn said that it was hard to get him and Yamamoto together but still in the end, the Tsuna of this world managed to confess to this Yamamoto and tadaa! They're a happy couple…

Meanwhile, in his world… every time he would try to confess, something unexpected would always happen or else his courage would abandon him in the last second. Why couldn't he be as brave as the Tsuna of this world? Or why couldn't he somehow be able to find the right timing to confess to Kyoko?

Something was definitely strange…

Tsuna looked down at the sleeping boy on his lap curiously. The one that managed to steal the heart of the Tsuna in this world. Yamamoto was sleeping on Tsuna's lap with no care in the world and Tsuna's eyes softened considerably. He tentatively reached down his hand to Yamamoto's face and softly traced his fingers on the cheek of the other.

As he did this, his mind wandered again as he absent-mindedly stroke the other's face as he slept.

Yamamoto was… _is_ one of the most popular guys in their school. He was nice and friendly, he was good at any sport, and he had a lot of admirers! And yet…

_And yet… he settled with someone like me. Me, who is known as Dame-Tsuna. _Tsuna thought with a frown. _Why?_

The brunet stopped his actions, and settled his hand on the side of the rain guardian's face then looked at Yamamoto's face once more, drinking in the way he looked as he slept. The way his eyes fluttered now and again, and how relaxed his face was…

"Why?" Tsuna said out loud this time although his voice was only a little over than a whisper. "Yamamoto, why me? Of all the people you could've chosen… what could you've possibly seen in someone like me?"

There was silence.

Tsuna looked at the baseball idol's face and sighed before closing his eyes. What was he doing? Why was he asking such questions when Yamamoto was asleep-

"Because it's you Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he automatically looked down on the boy who was just sleeping a few minutes ago.

"Y-Yamamoto I-I-…" Tsuna began retracting his hand at once in embarrassment but then Yamamoto took hold of his hand. The brunet blushed when he saw the honest way Yamamoto was looking at him. His amber eyes were looking at Tsuna's face searchingly, looking deeply at his eyes. It made Tsuna blush but then Yamamoto smiled to ease the tension.

"You know, I've always admired you Tsuna." Yamamoto began as he pulled Tsuna's hand slightly. "Ever since we first met, I thought you were amazing."

"A-amazing?" Tsuna squeaked. Him? Amazing?

Yamamoto nodded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone always said that you were no-good and that you were always destined to be a failure but then… at that kendo match you had with Mochida, you proved them wrong. You beath Mochida, you showed everyone that even someone like you could do anything as long as they put their mind to it."

"Y-Yamamoto…"

"And then at that time, when Gokudera came to school… I really thought that he hated you, that he hated everyone and that he would never open-up or trust anybody… but then you… well you turned the tables again. You managed to somehow make Gokudera who he is now… Sure, he's still a bit defensive but he's a little more open thanks to you." Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna's hand instead of his face. "When I saw how Gokudera changed, I was amazed. You invoke something in people that make them respect and love you. You had this sort of charisma that make people want to follow you… And for that I idolized you."

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. Never before had anyone said such kind things to him before. He had always been used to being doubted on and being hated for being in the mafia, and for being who he is.

"You're kind, compassionate, and when the situation calls for it you're very quick-minded and brave." Yamamoto continued. "You always put others before you. You always put the burden on your shoulders and suffer quietly." This time Yamamoto looked at Tsuna his face hard as he said in a serious voice. "And how could I not love you for that?"

Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically as his face became unbelievably red. Meanwhile, Yamamoto sat up and pulled the still frozen Tsuna towards him. He hugged the brunet gently as he closed his eyes.

"You're so unbelievably dense Tsuna…" Yamamoto said softly with a little humor. "You always doubted yourself and you can't even see how great you are…"

Tsuna gulped as he held on lightly at Yamamoto's clothes.

"You always see the good side of others but never yourself…" Yamamoto murmured as he pulled back and looked at Tsuna full in the face. He smiled. "Even when you confessed to me, you doubted yourself. You thought I'd never like you back because you were Dame-Tsuna. But if I thought that way, how would we ever become friends?"

"I…" Tsuna began as he hid his eyes beneath his bangs while blushing. Yamamoto leaned towards the other making their foreheads meet.

"You're really amazing Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a carefree grin. "You know that right?"

_No! _Tsuna mentally yelled as he felt his heart beat become faster. _I like Kyoko-chan! So stop it stupid heart!_

Of course you can't make your heart stop beating just by commanding it, and so… our poor Tsuna was forced to wrestle with the weird emotions caused by Yamamoto and the weird fluttering things he felt in his stomach.

Ah, love… it is so complicating. But sometimes it can provide such good entertainment!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A jealous Tsuna is an awesome Tsuna! BTW, the 8027 fan club would be us XD! I hope this wan't too boring! PLEASE R&R! Yamamoto you're coming on too strong! XD Which I awesome since itz making Tsuna really fall for you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will be a chapter about the other Tsuna and uhm, (OMG I'm confused)… well yeah I know I said will focus with this Tsuna on the mean time but yeah… Ahaha just look forward to it okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 4**

"Reborn, I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna said as he plopped next to the fire extinguisher at the school halls. It was one of the yellow-pacifier baby's secret hide-outs, one that Tsuna knew well. "Please send me back home already!"

"What are you talking about now, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said as he appeared through a secret hatchet. He was frowning as he walked towards the blushing brunet by the floor. "What's wrong with you?" The Spartan tutor asked when he saw him.

Tsuna's blush darkened as he buried his face on his hands. "I don't know." Tsuna said frustrated. "I was talking to Yamamoto, asking him why he liked you know… me and then he said some stuff and I started feeling weird and I-! Urgh! What do I do Reborn?" Tsuna asked tearfully as he looked up.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Feeling weird?"

Tsuna gulped. "Y-Yeah… my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies or something and I felt nervous and…"

"And…" Reborn continued, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "…and you're heart was beating pretty fast wasn't it?"

"I…- what?" Tsuna said snapping his gaze at Reborn. The baby was staring at him amused.

"Oh no! No! No! No! NO!" Tsuna said shaking his head in denial. "It's not what you think it is Reborn! It's a completely different feeling!"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it!" Tsuna said appalled. "Yamamoto's my best friend! He can't-! I can't-! I like Kyoko-chan!"

"Sure you do…" Reborn taunted. Tsuna got angry and stood up.

"I do! And no matter what anyone says, it won't change anything!" And with that said, Tsuna stormed off. Reborn watched the teen with exasperation and amusement.

"He'll figure it out soon enough." Reborn said as he walked towards his hatchet. "And I wonder what he will do when he finally realizes his feelings?" With that said, Reborn entered his secret quarters as it closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tsuna, you okay? You look angry…" Yamamoto asked as he caught up with the brunet when he entered the classroom.<p>

"I'm fine, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he frowned in anger. He thought back to his and Reborn's conversation and got even angrier.

_I mean who does Reborn think he is? What gives him the right to tell me who I like? Kyoko-chan's sweet, kind, and she's brave in her own way! Who wouldn't like her? And plus she's a girl! So she's obviously the one I like! _Tsuna insisted in his mind.

Suddenly someone poked Tsuna on the cheek. The young boss looked up, stunned.

Yamamoto was smiling at him apologetically as he said. "You know your cheeks puff up when you're angry, it's sort of cute."

On the background, Tsuna could hear someone squealing but he was too busy blushing to actually notice it.

"W-what?" He asked as he placed a hand automatically on his face. Yamamoto laughed as he placed a hand over the one Tsuna had on his face.

"Kidding. I'm just trying to get you in a good mood." Yamamoto said casually. Tsuna blushed at the contact and hurriedly retracted his hand. However, by doing so, that only left Yamamoto's hand on his cheek. The touch was warm and calming, the thought made Tsuna blush even more.

"So, what's up?" Yamamoto asked as he finally removed his hand from Tsuna's face. The brunet sighed in relief before he looked at Yamamoto.

"Nothing." He said as he looked at those amber eyes. After a few seconds he looked down. He never liked lying, especially to Yamamoto- I mean to one of his best friends.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…" Yamamoto said as he sat on top of Tsuna's desk casually, the brunet sat on his chair. "Did the kid say something to get you upset?"

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a 'how do you know me so well?' look. Yamamoto chuckled at the expression. Tsuna sighed as he finally relented.

"Yeah, Reborn said some things to me that made me…" Tsuna pursed his lips. "…angry."

Yamamoto blinked in astonishment. "That's rare. You, getting angry? What did he exactly say?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in panic. He couldn't tell Yamamoto, Reborn would massacre him. "U-Uhm… well h-he… He was really getting out of hand with all his c-comments so yeah, I got angry a-and…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto said as he tilted his head slightly, not able to understand what Tsuna was saying. Tsuna blushed at the action. "And?" The rain guardian prompted.

Tsuna's mouth was dry as he gulped. "U-Uhm, I-I…"

However, he was thankfully saved from answering when the door to their classroom opened and a sleepy teacher entered.

"Gomen for being late~" Came a familiar voice. Tsuna's eyes widened as his head snapped towards the owner of the voice. Everyone greeted the person enthusiastically, some were even saying 'welcome back'. The young Vongola boss jumped out of his seat much to the astonishment of his classmates and Yamamoto.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna said, shocked. The sleepy teacher with snow-white hair yawned as he looked at Tsuna with a smile.

"Yes, I know my name, thank you very much Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said as Tsuna's classmates laughed. Tsuna blushed while beside him Yamamoto raised a skeptic eyebrow at the brunet. "And I would appreciate it if you added a 'sensei' after that name okay~?"

"S-Sensei?" Tsuna repeated the word as though it was the first time he ever heard of it.

"Yes, sensei." Byakuran said wiggling his finger impatiently. "I am after all, your social studies teacher…"

"Teacher?" Tsuna muttered to himself questioningly. There was an absolutely confused look on Tsuna's face as he thought about what Byakuran said.

Teacher?

Byakuran is a teacher?

Byakuran is _my _teacher?

Tsuna's expression became a horrified one as he saw Byakuran smiling at him.

"Hey Tsuna, you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"I-" Tsuna began as he looked at Yamamoto, trying to understand the situation. "Byakuran he's-?"

"A teacher, yeah." Yamamoto repeated with a slight nod. His expression was filled with worry as he looked at Tsuna's pale face. "He began teaching a few months ago remember? Gokudera was against the idea and you were a bit scared back then, but you figured this Byakuran was okay now…" Yamamoto explained as he continued getting blank looks from the brunet. "He went on vacation three months ago and it seems like he just got back today."

"I-I see…" Tsuna said as he looked back at Byakuran who was still looking at him with a smile.

"Okay Tsunayoshi-kun, if you and Takeshi-kun are done with your discussion then please take a-" But then Byakuran froze as his eyes widened and it became sharper. Tsuna gulped.

Byakuran recovered himself and went back to smiling. "Wait, Tsunayoshi-kun can you step outside with me for a moment? I need to talk with you."

"U-Uhm…" Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Go ahead. He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile. Tsuna just nodded back and he followed Byakruan out of the room.

Yamamoto watched with concerned eyes as Tsuna walked towards the door being held open by Byakuran. He met Byakuran's gaze and the ex-villain gave him a reassuring nod like he was saying, leave him to me.

The baseball idol sighed as he sat back own. The moment the door closed, students began to ask Yamamoto what was up with Tsuna's memory loss, and the baseball star could only say one thing.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>"So… this is why the baby called me back, huh?" Byakuran said as he looked at Tsuna from head to toe. "And let me guess, Takeshi-kun doesn't know?"<p>

"Huh?" Tsuna said confusedly as he and Byakuran talked in the empty hallway. Byakuran just smiled at Tsuna's confused face.

"Well then, hello there Tsunayoshi-kun of a different world." Byakuran said casually. Tsuna's mouth dropped open as he stared at Byakuran.

"Wait, you _knew…?_"

"Nope, I just realized it." Byakuran said happily. "The baby didn't tell me anything when he told me to come back and teach in Namimori. I thought for sure that maybe your relationship with Takeshi-kun wasn't going so well so he wanted me to step in and do something again…"

"Wait, what?"

"…but he actually wanted me to do something about you being in the wrong world!" Byakuran said clapping his hands, delighted. "I must admit that seems sort of fun."

"What are you talking about now?" Tsuna asked thoroughly confused. Byakuran turned to him.

"Okay, let me ask you one thing Tsunayoshi-kun, when you fought me in the future what was my greatest power?"

"Uhm, being able to channel huge amounts of flames into a pair of wings?"

"Try again."

"Uhm, oh yeah! Being able to see in other parallel worlds and transfer yourself from another parallel world to the world you're in, right?" Tsuna said shivering as he remembered Ghost.

"That's right!" Byakuran said. Suddenly understanding flooded Tsuna's mind and he almost shouted in joy. Finally someone can take him back!

"Then you can-?"

"Sadly, I lost that power when you defeated the future me." Tsuna anime-fell at that phrase. "But still, that did not stop me from recognizing that you were not a part of this world, so there must be something I can do…" Byakurna said. Suddenly, Tsuna felt hopeful again.

"So you'll help me?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Byakuran thought about it.

"Maybe." The white-haired ex-boss said. "That is, if I get my share of fun first.'' Byakuran said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tsuna gulped as he stepped back fearfully.

"E-eh?"

Then Byakuran chuckled. "Don't look so nervous Tsunayoshi-kun! Of course I'll help you! I owe you one for making the world so interesting! And for not killing me too." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Uhm, you're welcome?" Tsuna said uncertainly. Byakuran nodded approvingly.

"Now go back to class and tell your classmates that I won't be coming in today, I have to talk with your mentor. Also apologize to everyone for being forgetful, and stop making Takeshi-kun worry okay?" Byakuran said with a wink before he turned around ready to leave.

"A-Ah! W-Wait B-Byakuran!" Tsuna called out. The ex-Gesso boss paused and looked around curiously.

Tsuna was looking down with a slight blush on his face. "T-Thank you." He said before he turned and ran back into the classroom. Byakuran stood there with slightly wide eyes before a serious smile lit up his features.

"He doesn't change, does he? No matter what world he's in…" Byakuran said, and as he said that, Reborn stepped out of another hatchet.

"Yeah, even the way he thanked you was similar to the way he did a few months ago." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Ah, only back then he was thanking me for bringing him and Takeshi-kun together." Byakuran said remembering fondly what happened three months ago. "I admit, playing match-maker back then was fun."

Reborn's smirk widened. "How would you like the chance to play match-maker again?"

"Oh? Are you planning something arcobaleno?"

"Yes, I'm planning to teach that stupid student of mine a lesson. He'll think of it as a souvenir when he gets back to his world."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>"What was that about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked after Tsuna announced to the whole class that Byakuran was gonna be absent for today's lesson.<p>

"Byakuran…" Then Tsuna remembered to add a certain suffix. "-sensei, just wanted to talk to me about uhm… homework that's all."

"Homework?" Yamamoto said curiously. Tsuna nodded vigorously.

"A-ah, I'm really behind on them you see." Tsuna said laughing uncertainly. Yamamoto just looked at Tsuna before he sighed and smiled.

"Okay then, if you say so." Yamamoto said. "Anyway, wanna go and eat at our place for dinner tonight? Your mom isn't home right?"

"O-Okay." Tsuna said nodding, he knew Yamamoto would find it strange and worry even more if he refused.

"Good." Yamamoto said with a smile as he reached out and took Tsuna's hand. "I'm looking forward to it."

Tsuna gripped his front shirt and bit his lip when he felt his heart beat race once more.

_Gah, stupid heart._

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

After classes…

"Bye, we'll see you tomorrow!" Yamamoto said as he waved with his right hand, his left hand was holding Tsuna's hand and beside him, as usual, Tsuna was blushing.

"Okay Yamamoto!" A friend of Yamamoto's from the baseball team said.

"Don't go home too late you two." Another guy snickered teasingly.

Yamamoto just gave them a good-natured smile before he and Tsuna turned to leave. Beside them, Gokudera was muttering mutiny under his breath. Every now and then he would send Yamamoto a murderous glare, but Yamamoto was too busy humming happily to notice.

"U-Uhm, I'm glad you're okay now Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said trying to direct Gokudera's murderous attention away from the rain guardian. The effect was immediate. Gokudera immediately snapped his green eyes to Tsuna but this time it was accompanied with a 'loyal-right-hand-man' look.

"Yes! I'm fine now tenth! Nothing can keep me down!" Gokudera said proudly and slightly touched that Tsuna cared for him.

"That's good." Tsuna said with a relieved smile. "Don't worry about Bianchi, I'll tell her to come back to the house tomorrow so that you can-"

"No tenth!" Gokudera said, suddenly surprising Tsuna.

"Eh? No?" Tsuna said confused. "Why?"

"Hm, I'm curious too Gokudera." Yamamoto suddenly piped into the conversation. "I thought you wanted Bianchi out of your apartment as soon as possible?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for a moment, as though just remembering that he was there, before looking down fidgeting.

"Well, jyuudaime as you know I have one great flaw and that is my sister. One look at her and I can go down in battle like a ragged doll." Gokudera said seriously. "I still remember the arcobaleno mist-seal trial. I could've helped you but then I went down just by seeing my sister's face once! And I don't want that to happen again!" Gokudera said his eyes burning.

Tsuna sweat dropped at Gokudera's enthusiasm while Yamamoto just laughed.

"And so jyuudaime, with aneki living one door away it becomes very convenient! With her living so close by I can finally become immune to my phobia!" Gokudera said. "And when I overcome this trial I will become an even stronger right-hand man you will be proud of!"

"I-I see…" Tsuna said "But you know you don't have to-"

"Ah we're here!" Yamamoto said suddenly. Tsuna looked up and realized they were now in front of a small apartment in Namimori.

"This is my stop jyuudaime!" Gokudera said bowing at Tsuna deeply. "Thank you for accompanying me home." And with that, Gokudera charged to the apartment with renewed vigor.

Tsuna sweat dropped when he heard Gokudera say, "Aneki I'm home!"

"Hayato welcome back." Came Bianchi's voice. Suddenly there was the familiar sound of Gokudera retching before a loud thud accompanied it.

"Oh Hayato! You're sleeping on the floor again!"

"Ahaha, they seem to be having fun." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"I'm really worried for him." Tsuna sighed. "Is it really a good idea to leave him with Bianchi?"

"He did say it was fine right?" Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile. Tsuna looked at the rain guardian's smile and felt better at once.

"Yeah you're right." The boss said, totally convinced.

"Good." Yaamamoto said, squeezing Tsuna's hand lightly. "Let's go then."

Tsuna nodded, letting Yamamoto lead the way. In the back of his mind he realized this was the first time he ever saw Gokudera's home and once again he couldn't help but wonder how come he never saw it before today.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pops! I'm home!" Yamamoto yelled out as he and Tsuna entered the Takezushi restaurant.<p>

"Sorry for intruding." Tsuna said, slightly bowing as he entered.

"It's no intrusion at all." Came a voice. Both teens looked up and saw the older Yamamoto walking down the stairs. "Welcome home Takeshi, and if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun… It's been a while."

"A-ah, hey there Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna said shyly as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. He never really thought about how Yamamoto's dad viewed their relationship.

"Now don't be shy, the two of you head up to Takeshi's room then. I'll prepare dinner." The old man said, ushering them inside. "Takeshi told me you were coming over." He said as he leaned towards Tsuna whispering. "Don't worry, I already cleaned his room so he wouldn't be an embarrassment."

"Dad!" Yamamoto said while blushing slightly. It seemed like he heard what Tsuyoshi (Yamamoto's dad) said. The old man pulled back laughing at his son's expression, Tsuna laughed with him.

"Well, get going then!" The old man said sternly before he smiled and went to the kitchen to cook them some food. Yamamoto sighed as he shook his head before he took Tsuna's hand in his and led him to his room.

…

"Well, dad wasn't lying. He really cleaned up." Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna arrived at his room. The young boss looked around curiously. He had never been to Yamamoto's room before. Gokudera and Yamamoto were usually the ones who went to his house and lounged in his room.

_It looks nice. _Tsuna wanted to say, but he presumed that in this world he had already been here a couple of times before. The brunet couldn't help but look at Yamamoto's baseball posters that were posted on his wall. There was cabinet full of his clothes and a shelf for his comics, baseball books, and albums, and on the corner of the room was Yamamoto's bat and baseball bag. There was also a small table in the middle of the room and a television set just right in front of it. Yamamoto's futon was just right under the windows which were open showing the beautiful view of Namimori at night.

Tsuna walked towards Yamamoto's bed and saw a small nightstand. On the nightstand was a picture frame. Tsuna picked it up curiously, forgetting that Yamamoto was just behind him.

Tsuna blushed when he stared at the picture. It was a picture of him and Yamamoto smiling at each other happily as the rain guardian held him under the cherry blossom trees.

"The baby gave me that picture a week ago." Yamamoto suddenly said. Tsuna was so shocked he almost dropped the frame.

"W-When was this?" He asked, trying to cover-up his embarrassment.

"It was the time after you confessed and I accepted your confession." Yamamoto said wistfully as he smiled. "Saa… we were really happy weren't we?"

Tsuna nodded numbly, unable to meet the other's gaze as he looked at the picture. His face in the picture was flushed pink as he smiled. What Yamamoto said was true, they were really happy there… _he_ was really happy there…

…_the whole time you and Yamamoto have been together in this world, you have been the happiest person I've ever seen. And trust me, my eyes never deceive me._

Tsuna shook his head when he heard this phrase echo in his mind. Reborn was messing with his thoughts again.

_I don't like Yamamoto __**that way**_… Tsuna insisted to himself. But then he remembered the frantic pounding of his heart, the way his face flushed when the other was near…

_I must be sick then… _Tsuna thought. I-_It doesn't necessarily mean that I'm i-in love… Many people feel that way around their best friend!_

_Yeah… when they're in love with that best friend… _A voice that sounded suspiciously like Reborn's whispered in his head.

_NO! _Tsuna argued.

_Say what you like. But deep in your heart you know that I'm right. _The voice said in a taunt before it vanished in to the back of Tsuna's head.

_You're wrong… _Tsuna countered weakly as he put the frame down. _Definitely, wrong…_

But then Tsuna was interrupted out of his musings when he felt a familiar pair of gentle arms circling his waist. He yelped when he was pulled back into a familiar chest.

"Hey Tsuna, what's been bothering you lately?" He heard Yamamoto whisper into his ear.

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered as his face became red. "U-Uhm, i-it's nothing."

He felt the arms around him tighten slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I-" Tsuna began, he could feel Yamamoto's worried stare behind his head. He couldn't help but sigh before he lied, "Yes, I'm sure."

There was silence. Suddenly, Yamamoto laughed softly. Tsuna froze.

"You're getting me really frustrated you know Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in his normal and cheerful tone, but Tsuna could hear the deep frustration behind the words.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna began. The swordsman buried his face on Tsuna shoulders.

"Ever since yesterday you've been acting strange, and don't think for even a second that I didn't notice." Yamamoto mumbled softly. "I've been worried since this morning and you're not even telling me anything… Is it me? Did I do something wrong…?"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna turned around while the other still had his arms around him. Yamamoto pulled his face back as Tsuna stared at him. "Yamamoto it's not- That's not-"

"Then what is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto said with a sigh of exasperation. "If it's not me, then what is it?"

The brunet bit his lip as his hand unconsciously gripped Yamamoto's front shirt. "I…"

"Boys… dinner's ready-!" But then Yamamoto's dad stopped when he saw Yamamoto and Tsuna. "Oops, sorry I didn't know that-… Oh well, let's pretend I saw nothing okay?" Tsuyoshi said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he went back down stairs. The two boys' faces exploded into red at being caught.

"Dad!" Yamamoto called out in exasperation.

"Sorry Takeshi!" His father called out, Yamamoto just sighed in frustration while Tsuna laughed uncertainly.

"Well, I guess that means we should go and eat then." Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna. The young boss nodded while Yamamoto turned to leave. The young boss remained in his spot until Yamamoto looked up at him. "You coming?"

"Ah, just give me a second." Tsuna said as he turned his back Yamamoto for a moment. Worry flashed in the rain guardian's eyes before he nodded and proceeded downstairs. He failed to see Tsuna's face turning rapidly red because of what just happened.

The Vongola fell into a kneel as he covered his face with his hands trying desperately to get control of his rapidly racing heart.

_Its Yamamoto damn it! _He thought to himself as he hugged his shivering form. He couldn't understand it! He just couldn't understand why he had these types of reaction around the other!

_You like Kyoko-chan! _He reminded himself harshly as he tried to shake some sense into his heart. _Kyoko-chan! Not Yamamoto!_

Tsuna shook his head rapidly before he looked up but then he almost wished he didn't… Because the moment he looked up, the first thing that caught his eyes was the picture of him and Yamamoto under the cherry blossom tree. The brunet blushed a fierce red once more before he buried his face in his arms.

Ah yes, the signs of love…

Sometimes, don't you just wish you could control your heart for once? If you do, then you know what Tsuna's feeling right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review okay? Because the more review it gets, the more interested people are to see this fan fic! And also the author get more motivated to create chapter… And I'm currently stuck with the chapter 9 of this because I haven't had any inspirations lately! D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So yeah if you guys noticed I changed my 8027 profile picture into an even sweeter profile picture that I hope you guys would appreciate! Here's the new chapter of parallel to your heart… I hope you like this chapter… It focuses on the other Tsuna though… SO yeah get ready for the confusion!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 5 **

_(Focusing on the Tsuna who was transported into a world where he and Yamamoto are just friends)_

Hectic.

That was the only thing, Tsuna of the peaceful world could say about the other Tsuna's life. It was _hectic._ No wonder the other boy always seemed so jumpy in his diary-ehem I mean journal entries. I mean… anyone would be that jumpy if you had a tutor constantly stalking you like a shadow, or assassins just popping out of nowhere, or guardians constantly threatening each other lives, or…

Ah, never mind… The list could go on forever.

The young brunet boss sighed as he ruffled his hair tiredly. He has just been here for a few days and he was already feeling like he had been training for a month non-stop. This Tsuna's life was just so… tiring. If it weren't for Yamamoto, Tsuna would've probably gone crazy already…

Suddenly, the sky guardian stopped as he realized what he just thought.

_Yamamoto…_

Ah yes, Yamamoto, the cheerful rain guardian of the Vongola Decimo and the adorable and popular baseball teen of Namimori High. What would Tsuna do without him?

The brunet sighed as he placed a hand on his cheek. _Yamamoto… my oblivious, beloved rain guardian. _Tsuna thought as his eyes saddened. He felt an aching loneliness in his heart at the thought of the swordsman.

Why though?

Ah well you see… Our beloved Tsuna is a very kind person. He isn't the type of person who forces his feelings unto others. And he most especially, isn't the type of person who ruins the hard work of others. That's why… instead of enjoying his time with Yamamoto, he has instead been spending more time with Sasagawa Kyoko: this world's Tsuna's crush and most important person.

However, being with the orange-haired girl made Tsuna feel uncomfortable. The other girl was always looking at cake shop windows, talking about cute outfits and… such. She wasn't like Yamamoto who was always smiling and pointing out interesting things he knew the brunet would like. Kyoko was… just like every other girl.

But seeing as that Tsuna didn't want this world's Tsuna's life to go down the drain, he had to do what he had to do. Even… if it meant staying away from Yamamoto.

Which brings us back to why Tsuna was feeling lonely.

It has been exactly 2 days, 6 hours, 32 minutes, and… 22.5 seconds since Tsuna had last had a proper conversation with Yamamoto. Every second was literally killing the boss. But he had to be strong! He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Yamamoto in this world.

"I can do it… I can do it…" Tsuna silently cheered himself on as he walked.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna what do you think you're doing?" At the sound of that voice, Tsuna froze for a second before he turned around his body automatically going on defense.

"HIIIIIEE! Reborn please forgive me-! I-!" Pause. " A-arre?" Tsuna said as he blinked and he saw a Reborn doll in front of him instead of his usual devilish, spartan tutor.

"Ciaossu." The Reborn doll greeted as Tsuna leaned forward to inspection it. Its little plastic arm extended in greeting. Tsuna looked at it uncertainly; not knowing what would happen if he shook the small object.

"C-Ciaossu…" Tsuna mumbled as he decided not to shake the hand. There was silence. The Reborn doll did not reply and as time slowly passed, Tsuna got nervous. A few more seconds later, the brunet decided to ignore the doll and keep on walking.

"It's Reborn's fault for not answering back." He told himself in comfort. "It's rude not to answer back when someone greets."

Ah, Reborn. Yes his very weird tutor. Lately Tsuna felt like the baby has been playing matchmaker for him and Kyoko. He noticed that he kept finding himself alone with the orange-head for the strangest reasons.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were eating lunch at the rooftop when…_

"_Gokudera Hayato, a person claiming 'that he is a better right-hand man than you are' is currently calling you forth for a challenge. Please proceed to the principal's office." Came a voice from the loudspeakers. Tsuna who was drinking his juice spit it out while Gokudera who was eating choked._

"_W-WHAT?" The enraged storm guardian said as he stood up, angered. "WHO DARES SAY THAT HE IS A BETTER RIGHT-HAND THAN ME?" Gokdura shouted. He turned towards Tsuna who squeaked at the pissed off look Gokudera had._

"_JYUUDAIME! Allow me to defeat the bastard who dare say that!" Gokudera said bowing deeply._

"_G-Gokudera-kun-" Tsuna began but then the bomber straightene dup._

"_Arigatou guzaimasu!" And with that he rushed off like hell was following him._

"_GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna called out as he mentally panicked. __**It's a trap!**_

_Meanwhile beside him, Yamamoto laughed._

"_Ahaha! That Gokudera gets fired up for the wrong reaons!" Yamamoto said with a grin. The sound of Yamamoto's voice made Tsuna remember that he was currentlty alone with the black-haired teen. The brunet gulped as his cheeks reddened. _

"_Hey Tsuna…" Yamamoto began, the brunet turned abruptly. He saw Yamamoto give him a serious look, the young boss could feel his heart beat quicken._

"_Y-Yeah?" Tsuna said as he gave the baseball idol a smile, blush still on his cheeks. Yamamoto's expression faltered as his eyes widened a bit. A small blush made its way to his face as he reached out unconsciously towards the brunet._

_However…_

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, the coach is calling you, please proceed to-" But then the broadcast was interrupted when a voice on the background overpowered the speaker._

"_OI IDIOT!" Came Gokudera's voice making both Tsuna and Yamamoto jump . "You better not be disturbing jyuudaime when he eats his lunch! I'll deal with you after I punch the bastard who dare say I'm not a good right hand man!"_

_This announcement made Yamamoto snap out of what he was doing. The baseball teen retracted his hand immediately as he gave Tsuna a sheepish look. The brunet held in a sigh as he gave Yamamoto a sad smile. Yamamoto returned Tsuna's smile with a confused look._

"_Get going then Yamamoto." Tsuna said as his eyes shadowed while he smiled. "Don't keep the coach waiting."_

"_A-Ah…" Yamamoto said as he stood up and patted of the dust on his pants. "You'll be okay here Tsuna?"_

"_Yap." The brunet said, not looking the rain guardian in the eye as he looked down on his bento._

"_I'll be back woth Gokudera soon." Yamamoto nodded as he left. When the baseball star closed the door, Tsuna gave off a huge sigh as he put down his lunch. However he was distracted when the door to the rooftop opened. An orange-haired girl entered while looking around. Her bright orange eyes spotted Tsuna and she smiled brightly._

"_Oh! Tsuna-kun! What are you doing here?" Kyoko said as she approached the brunet. Tsuna blinked as he looked up at Kyoko._

"_Sasa- I mean K-Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna greeted. "Uhm, I eat lunch here. How about you? What brought you here?"_

"_Hm? Me?" Kyoko said as she tilted her head cutely. "There was a letter placed on my desk telling me to come here." Kyoko looked around. "But it seems like the sender of the letter isn't here."_

"_O-Oh? Really?" Tsuna said getting uncomfortable of the fact that Kyoko and he were alone. How come the crush of this Tsuna's world conveniently came up here when both his guardians had been called off? Unless…_

"_Reborn…" Tsuna muttered. Kyoko looked at Tsuna._

"_Eh? Did you say something Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked. The brunet jumped up defensively._

"_A-Ah! It's nothing Sa- Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna immediately said._

"_Okay I see." Kyoko said. She looked at Tsuna closely before she remembered something. "Ah! I almost forgot to ask you Tsuna-kun!"_

"_Er, what is it?" Tsuna asked reluctantly._

"_What were you going to tell me yesterday… before you were hit by Lambo-chan's toy?" Kyoko asked with a sweet smile._

_Tsuna's eyes widened at horror at the question. How would he answer that? Sure he knew what the other Tsuna was going to ask before he was unceremoniously disrupted. The other Tsuna was probably going to confess!_

_But… but…! He couldn't do that! He liked Yamamoto! And confessing _without _feelings was wrong! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!_

_But… but… But he just couldn't say 'nothing'! Because for sure Reborn, his crazy maniac match-making tutor, was watching somewhere! And he definitely will wonder why Tsuna wasn't taking this wonderful (scoff) opportunity to confess!_

_So, what now?_

_**Yamamoto! Help me! **__Tsuna silently prayed as he gulped. Kyoko continued looking at him patiently. Tsuna took a step forward uncertainly._

"_Kyoko-chan, I-" Tsuna began before he hesitated. "I…"_

"_Tsuna!" The two teens jumped when the door suddenly busted open._

"_Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, immediately identifying the voice. Sure enough, Yamamoto stepped forward. The brunet felt a happy whooping in his stomach at the fact that Yamamoto interrupted them._

"_Tsuna-" Yamamoto began but then he saw Kyoko. "Oh, Sasagawa-chan!" Yamamoto said as he just noticed she was there._

"_Hello Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said with a smile. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrows as though asking if he was interrupting something._

"_Uhm… am I interrupting something?" Yamamoto asked with a sheepish smile that Tsuna thought was cute. _

"_No!/Yes." Kyoko and Tsuna said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes._

"_Uhm…" Tsuna said awkwardly as Kyoko blushed at what she said._

_Yamamoto looked at the two confused. "So is that a yes or a no?"_

"_Uhm…" Tsuna said as his eyes lingered at Kyoko's blushing face. He found himself inwardly frowning. __**So she likes the other Tsuna back huh? What do I do? Should I confess? Yamamoto?**_

_As the brunet thought that, he gave Yamamoto a pleading look. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's pleading face unsure of what to say._

"_Uhm…" Kyoko said interrupting the two's telepathic communication. "I-I have to go… I promised Hannah-chan that I'll be only be gone for a few minutes." Kyoko mumbled before she bowed apologetically at Tsuna and rushed off._

"_Ah! W-wait-!" Yamamoto called out. However Kyoko just ran past them with a heavy blush. Tsuna sighed as he ruffled his hair in exhaustion. What now?_

"_Sorry about that Tsuna. It looked like you were in the middle of something." Yamamoto said to the brunet._

"_Ah, well no it's fine." Tsuna said as he sat down._

"_So… what brings you up here?" Tsuna asked._

"_Ah well, I just wanted to tell you that Gokudera got uhm… suspended from school because he tried to blow up the principal's office… And he's sort of in a rampage right now because of that." Yamamoto shrugged casually. "He said something about not being able to protect you while you were in school."_

_Tsuna's face paled at that. He stood up, totally forgetting about his bento. "We better stop him…"_

_And with that, the two of them rushed off._

_END of flashback._

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed at the memory. That was the last time he and Yamamoto saw eye-to-eye. After that… well after that, Yamamoto kept going off being very 'busy' since the baseball season was coming up. And also, the brunet somehow kept avoiding the other whenever Yamamoto would get one of those rare breaks.<p>

_It's not like I want to avoid him. _Tsuna thought as he walked. _I just… I just have no choice. He doesn't like me __**that **__way… and the Tsuna of this world doesn't like him__**that **__way either. At least I don't think so…_A sad expression crossed Tsuna's face as he kept walking.

_Gah! I should really stop thinking about this! It's not right for me to meddle in their lives… For now, I just have to postpone the confession thing with Sasagawa and at the same time stay away from Yamamoto! _Tsuna thought. _That shouldn't be too hard, right?_

And of course as always, he was wrong.

"Ohayo Tsuna!" Came an _awfully _familiar voice that made the brunet nearly do a 360.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as his eyes sparkled with obvious delight at the appearance of his rain guardian. However he suddenly remembered the things he just thought and the smile on his face dropped as the light in his eyes dimmed.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he stopped in front of the brunet, noticing the abrupt change in the other's expression.

"Erm, uh… i-it's nothing… I just remembered something." Tsuna said as he looked sideways trying to avoid Yamamoto's eyes.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said.

"A-Anyway Yamamoto…" Tsuna began so as to shift the spotlight of curiosity away from him. "I didn't think you'd still be heading to school at this time. Didn't you have practice?"

Another thing about the Yamamoto of this world. Every single day he seemed to be going to morning practice which is why Tsuna could never walk with him.

"Oh that. Our practice was actually cancelled today. I woke up a bit late and I hoped that I could still catch up with you." That's when Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and grinned. "And it seems like you woke up a bit late too! I'm so happy!" As he said that, he placed an arm around Tsuna pulling him closer in a _friendly manner._

Tsuna's eyes widened a little bit at the touch but then he visibly relaxed.

It was so unfair… to be this close to Yamamoto and yet not to be _that _close at all.

_You're so cruel sometimes Yamamoto. _Tsuna thought as he leaned back against his favorite guardian. _Sometimes you're so painfully oblivious._

"Ah… I'm so relieved." Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna looked up at his guardian curiously. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, still smiling. "I'm so relieved that you're talking to me again Tsuna."

"Eh? Talking to you again? Of course I'm talking to you." The sky guardian said in wonder. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yamamoto blinked as he slowly frowned. "Well, I've noticed you know. The fact that you've been avoiding me lately isn't hard to miss."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Was he that obvious? He decided to pass off Yamamoto's claim as confusion. Acting dumb was the only way out of long explanations.

"Ah, g-gomen but I don't know what you're talking about." The boss said with a sheepish smile. Yamamoto's eyes softened at Tsuna's expression of worry. An expression that was so familiar it made the younger boss gulp.

"Tsuna I-"

"JYUUDAIME!"

Tsuna suppressed the disappointment he felt as he turned around and greeted his storm guardian.

"Gokudera-kun, ohayo!" Tsuna said with a smile.

"Yoh Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Ah-! You! What the heck are you doing here? Don't you have baseball practice?" Gokudera fumed.

"Ahaha! It was cancelled!" Yamamoto cheerfully replied.

"Tch. Stupid coach of yours." Gokudera silently muttered.

"Guys, I'm happy to see you bonding so early in the morning but really…" Tsuna looked at his watch. "We're going to be late."

"Ahaha! Tsuna's right!"

"Sorry for wasting your time tenth!"

"Let's just get going." Tsuna said as he began running to school.

"Ah!/Hai!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking down the halls during first period break when he suddenly spotted a very familiar baby walking by the hallways. He stopped as the said baby aka Reborn turned to look at him.<p>

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna having a break?" Reborn asked as he approached his student.

Tsuna nodded as he warily took a step back. Knowing his tutor, the hitman probably had something up his sleeve again.

_He's trying to catch me off guard. _Tsuna thought as he raised his guard. He looked at his tutor suspiciously.

"I'm not trying to catch you off guard you know." Reborn said with a sigh. Tsuna flinched at the fact that his tutor read his mind so easily again.

"That's what you usually say before you pull a fast one on me." Tsuna muttered to himself. However it seemed that this statement did not go unheard because a few seconds later Tsuna found himself face to face with Reborn's gun.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna squealed as he stepped back trying to get away from the greatest hitman in the world. (Oh Tsuna why do you even try?) However, this plan was unsuccessful because a minute later Tsuna was on the ground with Reborn holding his hand in a painful manner.

Tsuna struggled a bit before he finally gave up with a sigh. "What do you want with me Reborn?" He finally asked.

"Glad to see that you'll finally listen." Reborn smirked in approval. He let go of his student who immediately sat himself up and sighed in relief. Tsuna looked at the yellow-pacifiered arcobaleno with a frown.

"And?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn adjusted his fedora as he looked at his student. "Hmph, very well. You see Dame-Tsuna we have been getting weird movements lately from your 'assassins' and we don't like it one bit."

_Weird movements? Assassins? _Tsuna thought. _Oh why is this world's Tsuna's life so full of action-packed violence? No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He probably doesn't have the time. _As he thought that, the sky guardian thought about Yamamoto being busy over baseball in this world and sighed.

"So? What do you want me to do with it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, actually I don't want you to do anything about it… yet." Reborn said. "And all I request of you today is to go home with Gokudera as always. We need a bodyguard to keep you safe while this matter is still being solved."

"About that… I was actually looking for Gokudera-kun." Tsuna began as he remembered the reason why he ventured in the hallways. "I haven't seen him at all during first period."

"He isn't with you?" Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head and the baby sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I have no choice." Reborn said. "Dame-Tsuna, if by the end of class Gokudera still hasn't shown up I want you to wait for Yamamoto's baseball practice to end and go home with him instead."

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat at the proposition but on the outside he said. "Eh? But our house is just a few blocks away Reborn! I don't want to trouble Yamamoto over a small matter."

Reborn's eyes twinkled maliciously.

"Small matter?" Reborn said… and after he said that a scream was heard all over the school.

"HIEEE! GOMENASAI!"

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

After classes…

"Gokudera still hasn't shown up yet. I guess you have no choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he looked at the clock. "Head over to the baseball field and wait for Yamamoto, I've already informed him of the situation. Meanwhile I'll go look for your storm guardian."

"Hai…" Tsuna said tiredly as he headed to the baseball field. Reborn watched him go with an interested look.

…

After a few minutes of walking, Tsuna finally arrived at the baseball field. He watched as the players begun collecting the balls scattered around the field.

_It looks like they're done early. _Tsuna thought as he made his way to the baseball lockers.

"Oh Dame-Tsuna it's you." One voice said. Tsuna looked up, it was one of Yamamoto's co-players.

"Uhm hello." Tsuna greeted uncertainly. "Where's Yamamoto?"

The player raised an eyebrow. "Looking for Yamamoto-san, huh?" The guy said as he whirled his cap. "He's in the lockers fast asleep. I reckon you shouldn't wake him."

Tsuna blinked in astonishment. "Oh, okay. Thanks." And with that he headed to the locker room.

…

Tsuna waited for the baseball team to evacuate the lockers before he went in. He didn't know if they detested him in this world or not so he had to play safe.

When he was sure they were gone, the brunet quietly snuck into the locker room. The first thing he saw was Yamamoto sitting on the bench with his back leaning on the wall. His head lolled to the side slightly as he slept. Tsuna approached the sleeping guardian cautiously. He placed his bag beside Yamamoto before he stood in front of the other.

Yamamoto's eyelashes fluttered slightly as he slept, his breathing slow. Unable to help himself, the boss approached his guardian careful not to wake him up. He leaned closer to the other's face. Close enough to feel the other's breathing but not close enough to touch.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said the name worriedly as he stared at the bags under his guardian's eyes. It seemed like the other hasn't been sleeping well. Tsuna reluctantly placed a hand on the other's cheek. It was only a feather light touch so it did not make the other stir.

_Maybe I shouldn't bother him to take me home. _Tsuna thought as he looked at the other's face searchingly. He felt a pang of sadness hit him when he thought about how busy the other had been the whole time he arrived here.

_Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought as he leaned forward even more, making their foreheads touch. _I'm sorry… _

What he was apologizing for he didn't know. But he knew it probably had something to do with the mafia. At least that's what his guilty conscience was telling him. It's probably because even though all Yamamoto wanted to do was play baseball, he was forcibly dragged into this world of darkness, all because of him.

However, all that thought left Tsuna's mind when he leaned in and captured the sleeping guardian's lips into a soft kiss. He could feel his heart literally breaking at the fact that he was so close to Yamamoto yet the other didn't even know it.

_Can't you see I'm right here?_

The kiss was short and feather light. Tsuna carefully leaned back and he looked at the still-sleeping boy on in the bench with sad eyes. He traced Yamamoto's lips lightly with his thumb before he reluctantly retreated his hand. The rain guardian continued to sleep peacefully.

"I'll get going then." Tsuna said as he grabbed his bag. He walked to the door his eyes shadowed. He stopped when his hand was on the door knob and he turned back. "I… I l-" Tsuna shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that said, the brunet stepped out into the open and closed the door behind him, leaving an unknowing sleeping prince by the bench…

…I wonder if he knows that, _that _was Yamamoto's first kiss?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And done! Two updates in one day! Now the 8027 fanfic community is not in a standstill! Anyway, guys once _again… _please help me make the world more aware of the 8027 love! Any stories that are 8027 are much appreciated! Now off to study! Until the end of examinations!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hm, the reviews have gone down again! Oh by the way if anyone want to have a look at my future ideas for 8027 please visit my blog: teenalooftolife . wordpress . com. So yeah just erase the spaces. The ideas are under the stories page and then press the ideas for genre: romance. ENJOY!

**EK12: **Yes, one-shots included and much appreciated as well! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 6**

_(To the Tsuna who is still denying his feelings for Yamamoto)_

The night breeze was cool and comforting as Yamamoto and Tsuna walked towards the Sawada household. As usual, Yamamoto had his arm around Tsuna trying to keep him as warm as possible as they walked. This contact alone had Tsuna fidgeting nervously with his front shirt.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home Yamamoto." Tsuna said, breaking the silence.

"It's fine, you know I don't mind Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and he could see a small crease in between the eyebrows of the rain guardian.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said softly as he gently detached himself from the swordsman.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked at Tsuna who had stood in front of him, blocking his path. There was an exasperated and determined look on the other's face.

"Stop worrying about it." Tsuna said firmly as he looked at the other.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking about and I'm telling you now that you shouldn't worry about it." Tsuna said as he shivered and placed his arms around himself.

"But Tsuna…"

"Please…" Tsuna pleaded. "Everything's fine, there's nothing wrong… pretty soon things will get back to normal…" _Once Byakuran and Reborn find a way to get me back._

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded, smiling at the other.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tsuna said. _You'll get your Tsuna back soon Yamamoto. I'm just not that Tsuna._

"If you say so…" Yamamoto said pasting a smile on his face. "Then I trust you Tsuna!"

Tsuna couldn't help but smile back. "Glad that's settled now let's go."

"Yeah, let's." Yamamoto said as he walked towards Tsuna and placed an arm around the brunet. Tsuna unconsciously shifted closer to the warmth. Yamamoto couldn't help but smile as he pulled Tsuna closer. "You know I'm really happy Tsuna."

"Hm?" Tsuna said getting sleepy as they walked. That's the probably the only reason why he wasn't blushing. "Why?"

"Because, you're here." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "And being together with you like this… you don't know how much I've wanted that."

"What?"

"Ever since we first met, you were always surrounded by people." Yamamoto said wistfully. "There's someone always around you, I never have time to talk with you alone or spend time with just you… Being with you right now, just the two of us… is great…"

"You've wanted to spend time with me ever since you met me?" Tsuna repeated dazedly.

"Yeah, I was a bit dense back then too." Yamamoto laughed. "I didn't understand why I was irritated with having so many people around you."

"Irritated?" Tsuna thought back to the Yamamoto of his world. That Yamamoto always seemed to be smiling. He didn't seem irritated one bit. "It didn't seem like it."

"Well yeah, I was probably hiding my irritation behind a smile right?" Yamamoto said softly.

"Well you were smiling a lot." Tsuna mumbled. The statement made Yamamoto laugh.

"Yeah, that was me being irritated." Yamamoto said but then he suddenly stopped. "We're here." Tsuna looked up and realized they were already in front of his house.

"I guess this is my stop." Tsuna said with a small yawn. "See you tomorrow." He said waving at the black haired but then Yamamoto suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Tsuna wait." Yamamoto's tone made Tsuna's heart skip a beat as he looked back. The baseball teen was looking at him with a charming smile. Tsuna returned the smile, albeit reluctantly.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto whispered as he leaned in towards Tsuna and took his face into his hands. Tsuna's eyes widened and his face became red as he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see what was about to happen next. He knew this would happened eventually, ever since he realized that the him of this world and Yamamoto were together.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto seemed to notice Tsuna suddenly tensing in his hold and uncertainty passed in his eyes. He reached up a hand and caressed Tsuna's bangs to the side instead. He leaned forward and whispered softly into the other's ear. "Be safe. If you need me, just call." And just like that, he released the brunet from his hold.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Was the last thing Yamamoto said before turning around and walking off. He left Tsuna there, staring after his retreating form.

_D-Did I… Did I do something wrong?_ Tsuna thought as he placed a hand to his forehead. Suddenly his face became red as he remembered Yamamoto whispering in his ear.

"Of course you did something wrong." Came a voice from the dark making Tsuna jump. "You did the worst possible kind of wrong."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said as he turned around and came face to face with the arcobaleno. But then he shut up when he saw the frown on Reborn's face.

"What did you do now Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing wrong!" Tsuna said as he looked away.

"Yes you did. You turned away from Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"No I didn't! He was the one who turned away." Tsuna said at Reborn. The arcobaleno sighed.

"That's because he could see that you were uncomfortable. The rain guardian is no fool I can tell you that. He can pick up on things quickly, especially when it comes to you." Reborn said.

"I-"

"It's too late to say anything on the subject now. Get in the house, take a bath then go to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Reborn said. Tsuna opened his mouth, wanting to say something but then he shook his head and just went along with it.

"Reborn." Tsuna said as he paused by the gate.

"Hm?"

"You do remember what I said right?" Tsuna asked. "About whom I like?"

"And?"

"And you know who it is right?"

"Yes I do know." Reborn replied. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Good." He said as he entered his house.

"I do know who you like Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn murmured. "But the question is: do you?"

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP<p>

The next day… In class 2-A's classroom…

"You look like you barely slept Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he and the brunet placed their things on their desks.

"Well, I had trouble sleeping again." Tsuna said rubbing his eyes. "So yeah, I barely had any sleep."

"Maybe you shouldn't attend today's class? I'll take you home if you want." Yamamoto offered, worriedly.

"N-No, I-I'm fine. I don't want to trouble you." Tsuna said and then he shivered. _Besides, staying at home with Reborn as my company… I won't take my chances…_

"If you say so…" Yamamoto said, still looking at the brunet. Tsuna gave the rain guardian a tired, reassuring smile. He plopped down on his seat and placed his head on the table. He closed his eyes, thinking about what kept him up late.

Well… the truth was it was homesickness that kept him awake. He had been thinking about how he missed his mother, Lambo, I-Pin, Futa, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and his beloved Kyoko-chan from his world. He missed everyone so much, it was starting to feel like a physical wound. Heck, he even skipped breakfast this morning because he didn't feel like eating due to homesickness!

"Everyone…" Tsuna murmured softly as he grasped his front shirt. The usual dread of homesickness settled in his heart. However he was snapped out of his day dreaming when he suddenly heard a voice that made his heart jump in excitement.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now." Came a familiar sweet voice from the other end of the door to their classroom. Tsuna looked up hopefully.

"Are you sure Kyoko? You still look a bit pale." Came a voice that Tsuna recognized as Hana Kurokawa's.

"Kyoko…chan?" Tsuna said as he half stood up. Yamamoto looked at the door.

"Oh, that sounds like Sasagawa and Kurokawa. I guess Sasagawa-chan's already feeling better, huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Feeling better?" Tsuna repeated worriedly.

"Yeah, she was sick yesterday, that's why she was absent." Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna said he looked up immediately when the door opened. He had never felt so excited before. He was going to finally see Kyoko-chan! The beloved angel who was constantly in his thoughts, the only one keeping him sane in this strange parallel world.

His expectations did not fail him. The moment the door opened, a beautiful orange-haired girl entered. It was of course, none other than Sasagawa Kyoko, one of the most admired girls in middle school. However in this world, it seems her hair was much longer.

"Ohayo minna…" Kyoko greeted the class with a smile. The boys greeted her back enthusiastically.

"Sasagawa-chan! You're back!"

"You're still as pretty as always Sasagawa-san!"

The girls just gave Kyoko a polite smile before they went back to chatting with each other. Suddenly Kyoko turned to look at Tsuna, as though feeling his gaze on her. A small blush dusted his face as Kyoko smiled at him.

"Ohayo, Sawada-kun." Kyoko said politely.

_Eh? Sawada-kun? _Tsuna thought, immediately noticing the way Kyoko called him. But then he snapped out of his thoughts when Kyoko turned to look at Yamamoto. And much to Tsuna's chagrin, a bright expression replaced the smile on Kyoko's face and a blush colored her cheeks.

"O-Ohayo Takeshi-kun." She said looking absolutely adorable as she looked at Yamamoto.

"Yoh." Yamamoto said, smiling back but completely unaffected on the look Kyoko was giving him.

_T-Takeshi-kun?_ Tsuna thought as he looked between the two. Once again, his eyes noticed the blush coloring the cheeks of his crush's and just like that, his world came spiraling down.

He understood.

He understood why Kyoko had called him 'Sawada-kun'. He understood why she called Yamamoto 'Takeshi-kun'. He also understood what that blush on her face meant…

Kyoko liked Yamamoto.

Kyoko _liked _Yamamoto.

His crush was in love with his boyfriend.

Irony much?

Suddenly, Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. His legs gave way as he fell to the floor. Kyoko, the one person, who was keeping him sane throughout this journey was in love with Yamamoto. It was worse than rejection.

"Tsuna!" Came a worried voice. He felt footsteps shake the ground as he kept a hand on the floor, trying to steady himself, not wanting to faint on the cold and dirty floor. He felt gentle arms enveloping his slightly shaking form a few seconds later.

"S-Sawada-kun?" Came another voice. Tsuna reached up blindly, gripping unto Yamamoto's shirt. He needed something to keep him grounded.

"Tsuna! Tsuna what's wrong?" The young boss looked up and he could see Yamamoto's face peering at him in worry.

Kyoko _liked _Yamamoto. But did Yamamoto like Kyoko?

All of a sudden a sharp pain hit Tsuna's heart. Somehow he felt even more nauseous when he thought about Yamamoto liking Kyoko. Somehow the idea made him feel like fainting. Yamamoto can't like Kyoko! He just can't!

But why wouldn't he?

_Kyoko-chan's sweet, kind, and she's brave in her own way. Who wouldn't like her?_

He just said it himself didn't he? Who wouldn't like Kyoko-chan?

And then Tsuna was struck by a thought.

Why should he care if Yamamoto liked Kyoko? He should be caring and hurting more over the fact that Kyoko liked Yamamoto… but somehow, the idea of Yamamoto liking the idol back made Tsuna's world even darker.

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna gasped out as his shaking hands held unto Yamamoto tighter.

_All hope isn't lost… _Tsuna vigorously reminded himself. _Only this world's Kyoko-chan liked Yamamoto… I still have a chance with her in my world… _But somehow this statement did not make Tsuna feel better. He was too busy thinking about what the Yamamoto of his world thought about Kyoko.

"A-Are you sure? Your lips are white…" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand on Tsuna's face. The brunet was as cold as ice. Tsuna just nodded weakly.

"I'm sure…" He said.

"No." A voice suddenly said. Tsuna looked up but he couldn't see who it was.

"Bo-reen-sensei!" Kyoko said. Tsuna groaned.

Reborn. Great, just what he needed.

"Sawada-san, I just heard from your handsome and amazing tutor…" Tsuna rolled his eyes weakly at what 'Bo-reen' said. "…that you skipped breakfast and didn't get any sleep. Is that true?" Bo-reen asked.

"U-uhm, maybe?" Tsuna said but then he winced when a chalk was thrown at his head.

"No lying. If you go fainting in my class who do you think will get blamed?" Bo-reen said firmly. "That's why, Yamamoto please take Dame-Tsuna- I mean Sawada to the infirmary."

"Hai sensei." Yamamoto said as he swept Tsuna into his arms at once. Tsuna yelped while the girls in his class squealed in delight. Heck he even saw some of them nosebleed!

"Takeshi-kun…" Kyoko said. Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to look at her. The young boss bit his lip when he saw how cute a worried Kyoko looked. However, that worry wasn't directed at him. "Don't strain yourself." Kyoko said as she placed a hand on Yamamoto's arm. Tsuna had a crazy impulse to throw it as far away from Yamamoto as possible.

"Sure." Yamamoto said with a smile before he turned and left with Tsuna still in his arms. The Vongola looked over Yamamoto's shoulder and saw Kyoko looking at the rain guardian longingly.

_Kyoko-chan… _He thought painfully. Suddenly he couldn't take looking at her anymore and he buried his face instead on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he felt the boss taking cover on his shoulder.

"Let me stay like this… just for a while…" Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto looked at the brunet worriedly.

"Okay." He said as he focused more on getting Tsuna to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the ceiling blankly as he listened to Yamamoto talking to Shamal, who was refusing to treat Tsuna since he was a boy. It was good to see that some things didn't change in this world. It made everything seem much homier. Although, now that he thought about it, he would've preferred it if the Shamal of this world treated him even if he was a boy.<p>

"All I'm saying boy is that he probably collapsed due to lack of sleep and hunger." Shamal insisted."If that's the case he doesn't need to be treated by me… All he needs is to eat and get some sleep."

"Are you sure that's all? Can't you at least check what's keeping him awake at night?" Yamamoto asked as he frowned.

"I already told you and the Vongola before… I _don't _treat men." Shamal said firmly. Yamamoto sighed in defeat, seeing as he will probably never change this guy's mind.

"Fine." Yamamoto said. He turned around and walked towards where Tsuna was lying down. Shamal shrugged and shuffled off.

"How're you feeling?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead.

"Better." Tsuna said tiredly. He was too tired to even blush at the contact.

"That's good to hear." Yamamoto said in relief. He retracted his hand and straightened up. "I'll go get you something to eat in the cafeteria. Is there anything you want to eat specifically?"

"I'm good." Tsuna said.

"You have to eat." Yamamoto said seriously, Tsuna sighed at the other's stubbornness.

"Fine, you win." Tsuna muttered. Yamamoto grinned in triumphant before he leaned down and absently kissed Tsuna on the forehead.

"Good. I'll be right back." Yamamoto said as he walked out of the infirmary. Tsuna's eyes were staring at him in shock as he left. He placed a shaking hand to his forehead. His face exploded into red as he closed his eyes and buried his face on the pillow.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Shamal said as he whistled while walking past Tsuna's bed. If possible, Tsuna got even redder.

_D-Darn i-it… _Tsuna cursed in his mind as he listened to his frantic heartbeats.

However, minutes passed by and as his heart beat slowed down… he became sleepier… And pretty soon he drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p><em>He was lying on a soft patch of grass. He could feel a cool breeze ruffling his hair as he slept.<em>

"_Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun…" A sweet voice whispered in his ear. He groaned a little before he slowly opened his eyes. A girl with orange hair and eyes was smiling down at him._

"_K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked in awe as he sat up. "Is that you?" The girl named Kyoko giggled at him._

"_Of course it's me Tsuna-kun. Who else would it be?" Kyoko said looking at him softly. Tsuna knew that it was moments like these with his crush that usually made him blush and made his heart beat faster… However…_

"_A-Arre?" Tsuna said as he felt nothing different. No blush, no heart skipping in joy… nothing…_

"_Is there something wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked looking at Tsuna innocently. "You look sort of confused…"_

"_U-uhm, it's nothing… I just…" Tsuna said scratching his cheek. But then he was distracted from answering when a ball suddenly rolled up to his side. It was a soccer ball. Tsuna picked it up._

"_Oi!" Came a familiar call that made Tsuna look up. It was Yamamoto, the usual Yamamoto from his world._

"_Nice catch Tsuna!" Yamamoto said giving the young brunet a thumbs-up and a grin. Tsuna blushed at the compliment as Yamamoto held out his hands. "Can we have the ball back now, boss?" Yamamoto asked teasingly._

_Tsuna was startled and not trusting his voice just nodded. He gave it to Yamamoto and his heart skipped a beat when his hands made contact with the other._

"_Thanks!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he took the ball and ran back to where Gokudera and Ryohei were waiting for him. Everything went back to how it was before he was shot by the bazooka._

"_Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said, effectively making Tsuna's attention snap back to her._

"_A-ah, what is it Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked trying to will away the blush on his face._

"_I should be asking you that." Kyoko giggled. "Remember? You said you were going to tell me something important."_

"_O-oh yeah!" Tsuna said, remembering that he was going to confess to his crush today. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Kyoko shyly. "U-uhm K-Kyoko-chan you see I-"_

"_Hm?" Kyoko said tilting her head with a smile. She really did look like an angel right now. However…_

_**W-What's wrong with me? **__Tsuna thought in confusion as he gripped his front shirt. __**Why isn't my heart pounding in nervousness? Why am I not blushing to the fact that I'm about to confess?**_

_On instinct, Tsuna looked towards the direction of Yamamoto and the others. Yamamoto stopped playing as though sensing the gaze and he looked at Tsuna with a charming smile. He gave the boss a wave before going back to his game._

_**Yamamoto… **__He thought longingly, but then his eyes widened at what he thought and color flooded his cheeks._

"_Tsuna-kun…" Came a soft voice and he felt a soft pressure on his hands. He looked down and saw that his fists were clenched and that Kyoko was holding his hand. This time he was sure something was wrong with him. How come he wasn't thrilled that his crush was holding his hand?_

"_Tsuna-kun… Look at me." Kyoko said simply. Tsuna did as he was told and looked at the eyes of the person he loves… loved._

"_K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked unsurely. Kyoko gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Tsuna-kun, love is a scary thing. Don't you agree?" Kyoko asked with a simple smile. Tsuna didn't understand what she was saying but he still nodded numbly. Kyoko removed her hand from Tsuna's and reached out to touch Tsuna's chest. "Sometimes love makes us fall in love with people we weren't expecting."_

_As she said this, an image of Yamamoto popped up in Tsuna's mind but he shook his head in denial of that. The image faded… but then the words Kyoko said next made Tsuna gape like a fish._

"_Tsuna-kun, you're not in love with me." Kyoko said bluntly. There was silence._

"_W-What-? B-But I-I…" Tsuna said his mouth dry. The orange-haired girl shushed him._

"_Don't deny it Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said as she pressed her hand more firmly against Tsuna's chest. "You're heart isn't lying…" She said referring to Tsuna's heartbeat._

"_But that's-" Tsuna protested. "I like __**you **__Kyoko-chan! Just because my heart is-! It doesn't mean that-!"_

"_Yes it does." Kyoko said softly. "Tsuna-kun, do not be blinded by pride or dignity. If you're heart doesn't beat for me anymore then that's that…"_

"_But Kyoko-chan! I've liked you ever since…"_

"_Ever since the beginning of middle school I know." Kyoko said as she smiled. She placed a hand on Tsuna's face and smiled. "I know… And I like you too…"_

_Tsuna's eyes grew hopeful. "Then…?"_

_Kyoko sighed as she shook her head. "But you don't like me anymore… So that's a different thing…"_

"_W-What?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Kyoko giggled._

"_Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kyoko said as she leaned in and whispered on Tsuna's ear. "You like Yamamoto-kun now…"_

_Red hue colored Tsuna's cheeks as he retracted. "W-What? N-No I don't!"_

_Kyoko giggled again as she pulled back. "Yes you do. Look, your face is as red as a tomato already." Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment, but Kyoko pried his hands off his face. She held Tsuna's hand in hers and she couldn't help but softly trace the brunet's life line. "Life is so short Tsuna-kun, you don't have time to be uncertain."_

"_W-What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked but Kyoko just sighed in response. She looked at Tsuna, her eyes stern._

"_Tsuna-kun, the things I've told you are things you already know." Kyoko said as she let go of Tsuna's hand. Was it just Tsuna or was she starting to fade? Not only her, but the grass, the trees… they were also fading and fast…_

"_K-Kyoko-chan?"_

"_It's up to you if you will accept the truth or not…" Kyoko said as she smiled. "Just take note of what I said okay? Love makes people fall for the most unexpected person…"_

"_W-What… I-I d-don't…"_

_Kyoko's smiling image flickered and so did everything around her. "Everyone is waiting for you at home Tsuna-kun… but for now, please wake-up…"_

"_Wake-up?" Tsuna repeated but then his eyes widened when Kyoko vanished, however her voice still remained…_

_Please wake-up Tsuna-kun…_

_Wake-up… Wake-up…_

_Tsuna-kun…Tsuna-kun…Tsuna…-_

"….-kun! Sawada-kun!"

Tsuna groaned as he blinked groggily. The first thing he saw was the familiar face of an orange-haired girl.

"K-Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiled as she tucked her long orange hair behind her ear. "Hello there Sawada-kun…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Just 2 reviews -sigh- Ah, well... Anyway I know I'm supposed to update Ghost of a Past Love but I'm btrying to set up the perfect stage for what is about to come so patience please! Anyway guys Here is the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE T^T

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 7**

"….-kun! Sawada-kun!"

Tsuna groaned as he blinked groggily. The first thing he saw was the familiar face of an orange-haired girl.

"K-Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiled as she tucked her long orange hair behind her ear. "Hello there Sawada-kun…"

"K-Kyoko-chan, w-what are you d-doing here?" Tsuna asked, immediately sitting up but then he winced. The sudden action made his head dizzy.

"Easy there…" Kyoko said as she held Tsuna's shoulders to steady him. She gently pushed him back to the bed.

"Thanks…" Tsuna said as he felt his head resting on the soft pillow. Kyoko smiled at him.

"No problem." Kyoko said as she sat on the side of Tsuna's bed.

"So, what brings you here Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked the orange-head. At that question, Kyoko blushed.

"Uhm well, I offered to take your food to you." Kyoko said as she stretched forwards to get the small paper bag that contained Tsuna's food. "I didn't want Takeshi-kun to miss anymore of his classes, he's already behind because of baseball, so I offered to take the food to you instead."

"Oh." Tsuna said as he looked sideways. His hands on the sheets clenched in tension. "You really like Yamamoto, don't you?"

"E-eh?" Kyoko said suddenly looking at Tsuna with a fierce blush on her face. She placed an embarrassed hand on her cheek. "O-Oh no, is it really that obvious?"

Tsuna chuckled at Kyoko while the girl looked down embarrassed. "Yeah, it's really obvious." He said, a soft look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "W-Wha-? Why are you apologizing?"

"W-well you and Takeshi-kun are together right? And you realized that I like him, so you probably think I'm trying to steal him away from you…" Kyoko said in shame.

"N-No! O-Of course I don't!" Tsuna said trying comfort the girl. He sat up, this time taking it slowly, and he patted the girl's shoulder in comfort. "I would never think that badly of you Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko looked up startled at what Tsuna said. "R-Really?"

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said with a small awkward smile. "I know that Kyoko-chan's a sweet and kind girl who cares a lot for other people. I know that you're the type who puts other people's feelings first before your own." Tsuna's expression became serious as he continued. "I also think you're very brave…Holding on to your feelings even though it's hurting you…"

Kyoko's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears as she rushed forward and hugged Tsuna. The young brunet was startled by the action as he placed his arms around Kyoko. He listened to Kyoko pouring out her feelings through muffled sobs, and he didn't even mind the fact that her tears were wetting his uniform.

Tsuna listened to how Kyoko narrated the first time she met Yamamoto, and how the two of them got along so well. He also listened to how Kyoko began to realize that her feelings were more than friendship towards Yamamoto. She even said that she was sure Yamamoto liked her back… But then a brunet in their class (which was Tsuna) suddenly caught Yamamoto's interest… She talked about how Yamamoto began talking more and more about the brunet everyday… It was the first time Kyoko saw Yamamoto get interested in anyone… And then the day finally came when Kyoko was going to confess to Yamamoto but then before she could… Yamamoto was already together with someone else. In the end, she never got to confess properly.

The young Vongola listened to all of this with a heavy heart. His precious Kyoko-chan was hurting so much and he couldn't do anything about it.

"S-Sorry about that…" Kyoko said, several minutes later as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief but Tsuna just gave her a weak smile.

"It's fine." Tsuna said, the emotional outburst made him suddenly feel so weak-willed. "I should be the one apologizing, because of me you weren't able to confess to Yamamoto properly."

Kyoko shook her head. "N-No it wasn't your fault…" Kyoko said, giving Tsuna a watery smile.

Tsuna sighed as he looked at Kyoko. "You know, even though Yamamoto's already together with uhm… someone. It's still okay to confess to him."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"All I'm saying is that, letting all that emotions bottled up inside of you isn't good. You have to take the weight off your shoulders and confess to him properly. I won't stop you." Tsuna said with a small smile.

"B-but-!"

Tsuna leaned forward and held Kyoko's hands in his. He noted that they were cold. "I give you my full permission and blessing."

"S-Sawada-kun…"

Tsuna gave Kyoko a tired smile. "You should go and do it right now you know… before I change my mind."

Kyoko's eyes widened as Tsuna let go of her hands. She stood up and ran to the door but just as she reached it, she stopped. She gave Tsuna an uncertain look. The brunet nodded at her encouragingly and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you…" She mouthed to Tsuna before she left.

"Wow, that was a nice thing you did there kid." Shamal said as he came out of the curtain that had been concealing him. This action startled Tsuna.

"S-Shamal! Y-You were there the whole time?" Tsuna said placing a hand over his startled heart.

"Of course I was. I can't leave a boy and a girl alone in this room, now can I?" Shamal said with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna just sighed at the doctor's reason.

"Whatever." He said as he lied back down, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>It could've been a few minutes or a few hours before Tsuna woke up again. Only this time, the wake-up call wasn't as great as the last one.<p>

"Oi wake up!" Came a loud voice which was shortly followed by a whack in the head.

"Ow!" Tsuna said as he sat up in pain. "What was that for?"

"Oh good, you're awake." Reborn said as Tsuna turned to look at him.

"Reborn! What is it now?" Tsuna said as he rubbed his head.

"I should be asking you that." Reborn said as he crossed his arms. "I heard you gave your greatest rival permission to confess to Yamamoto."

"What? Greatest rival who?" Tsuna asked cluelesssly.

Reborn sighed. "Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna repeated and then understanding lit his eyes. "Oh, you mean Kyoko-chan confessing to Yamamoto?"

"Yes I mean that." Reborn said rolling his eyes.

"And?" Tsuna asked as though he didn't see anything wrong with this.

Reborn sighed again. "Tsuna, didn't I tell you not to ruin this world's Tsuna's and Yamamoto's relationship?"

"Yeah, you did." Tsuna said. "But I don't see-"

"What will you do if Yamamoto accepts the confession?" Reborn said, cutting across Tsuna's sentence.

"What?"

"I'm sure you know Kyoko more than me right?" Reborn said. "She's kind and sweet, everyone's dream girlfriend. And right now she's about to confess to Yamamoto… what are you going to do about that? What will happen next if Yamamoto accepts?"

"I…" Tsuna began uncertainly. The thought of Yamamoto accepting a confession made Tsuna's heart squeeze painfully. But then an image of Yamamoto looking at him worriedly flashed in his mind and guilt dropped in his stomach. "If it makes Yamamoto happy, then I won't mind."

"Hm?"

"I… I can't be selfish all the time. If Yamamoto decided he likes someone else, that's fine with me." Tsuna's heart contradicted to his lies but he ignored it. "A-And I'm sure the Tsuna from this world, would agree too."

Reborn frowned as his hat shadowed his eyes. "I see…"

"But then…" Tsuna continued as his eyes shadowed. "I trust Yamamoto. If Yamamoto likes this world's Tsuna just as much as he likes him then… Yamamoto will always pick Tsuna in the end. It's useless worrying about things with obvious answers."

Surprise passed through Reborn's eyes before he settled with a smirk. "I see, well then I think you're ready."

"Ready?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "Ready for what?"

"You're ready to watch Kyoko confess to Yamamoto." Reborn said as he hopped off Tsuna's bed.

"What? She hasn't confessed yet?" Tsuna asked.

"No. Now get moving or else we'll miss it."

"B-But-"

"Get moving or I'll shoot." There was a sound of a gunshot.

"HIIEEE!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up." Reborn said, behind him Tsuna had his hands on the wall, trying to steady himself.<p>

"W-Wait, I-I'm still feeling a bit dizzy." Tsuna called out.

"Shhh!" A hit on the head and Tsuna groaned. "It's starting."

Tsuna peered inside and saw Yamamoto and Kyoko alone in the classroom. The scene made his heart clench. Kyoko was standing there, a hand on her chest trying to calm herself down as she blushed fiercely. In front of her was a smiling Yamamoto.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about Sasagawa-chan?" Yamamoto asked as he smiled at the girl. Kyoko's blush deepened and Tsuna couldn't help but look down.

"U-Uhm, w-well I… T-Takeshi-kun… Remember three months ago when I told you I h-had s-something to s-say?" Kyoko said as she looked at Yamamoto.

"Oh yeah, you told me you had something to tell me." Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek trying to remember. "That was around the time when Tsuna confessed right?"

Kyoko sighed as she closed her eyes. "Y-Yeah."

"Ah, now that I think about it… you never really got to tell me what it was. You immediately went home after classes." Yamamoto said with a slight frown. "So, what is it?"

"T-Takeshi-kun… I…" Kyoko took a deep breath and gave Yamamoto a determined stare as a blush colored her cheeks. "I-I like you!" She said. Her confession echoed throughout the room.

There was silence.

"E-Eh?" Was the only intelligent thing Yamamoto could say at the moment. Tsuna had the urge to slap himself on the face.

"F-For a long time now… I-I've liked you… And at that time three months ago, I was actually planning to c-confess to you and I…" Tears filled the corner of Kyoko's eyes. "W-When I heard you accepted Sawada-kun's confession I lost nerve and r-ran…"

"S-Sasagawa…"

Kyoko looked up and gave Yamamoto a watery smile. "O-Of course I know that right now, you and Sawada-kun are together which gives me no right to confess but…" Kyoko's eyes softened as she said, "… but I-I've always wanted to tell you what I really feel… A-And s-since Sawada-kun gave me his blessing I-I thought it would be okay…"

"Tsuna gave you his blessing?" Yamamoto repeated stunned. Kyoko looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, he told me that I shouldn't keep things bottled up in my heart, and just tell you what I feel." Kyoko said. There was silence before the look of surprise on Yamamoto's face softened.

"Yeah… I could see Tsuna saying that." Yamamoto said a soft smile gracing his features. Kyoko's blush darkened; meanwhile Tsuna could feel his breath get caught in his throat.

"Anyway Sasagawa… about your confession…" Yamamoto began uncertainly. Kyoko snapped out of her daze. She saw the uncomfortable look on Yamamoto's face and she gave a sad smile. She shook her head as she held her hands up to stop him.

"It's fine." Kyoko said with a watery smile. "I don't expect you to accept my confession. Besides I just wanted to let you know about my feelings for you." Kyoko said softly. "You love Sawada-kun and I respect that."

A grateful look passed through Yamamoto's face. "Thank you…"

"I respect that…" Kyoko repeated as she looked down with a sad expression. "…because I finally know why you like Sawada-kun."

Yamamoto's eyes widened for a bit before he settled with a serious expression. "You do?"

Kyoko nodded as a fond smile made its way to her face. "Yeah, he has something that I don't have right?"

"Something like that." Yamamoto agreed. Kyoko nodded as she stepped forward and took Yamamoto's hands into her own.

"You're lucky to have him, and he's lucky to have you. I wish you both luck." Kyoko tiptoed and kissed the rain guardian on the cheek. "I give you my full blessing, and to prove it to you, I'll join the 8027 fan club."

Meanwhile, Tsuna who had been watching the scene with wide eyes, sweat dropped.

"Eh?" He and Yamamoto said at the same time.

"I think it's a cute pairing." Kyoko said giggling. "I can't wait to join!"

"O-Okay…" Yamamoto said chuckling uncertainly, meanwhile Tsuna sighed. Suddenly Kyoko looked at her watch.

"Oh no, is that the time already? I have to go!" Kyoko said as she turned to leave but then she paused. "Yamamoto-kun, I think you should go visit Sawada-kun, I'm not sure he has eaten anything yet." As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach rumbled. The brunet blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay then see you!" Kyoko said as she rushed off. She passed by where Tsuna and Reborn were hiding but for some reason she didn't see them.

"Hm, that's strange… she didn't see us." Reborn said as he looked at Kyoko's leaving figure.

Tsuna pursed his lips. _That's because… her eyes were full of tears. _

"Something wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Uh what?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, uhm it's nothing." Tsuna said, however just as he said that, his knees gave way and he fell to the floor panting.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said rushing to his side.

"Tsuna?" Came another voice. Tsuna heard hurrying footsteps and before he knew it he found himself in familiar arms once more. "Tsuna what are you doing here?" Came Yamamoto's worried voice.

"Uhm…" Tsuna began awkwardly as he looked up. "Reborn sort of dragged me out of bed…"

"The kid?"

"Yeah, he…" Tsuna looked around for Reborn, but the baby had already vanished. He sighed. "Never mind." He said in exasperation.

"Okay." Yamamoto said dismissing their discussion. "Let's get back you to the infirmary."

"That'd be nice." Tsuna said as he yawned. Pretty soon, the young boss was lifted from the floor and carried back to the infirmary.

-line-

"You shouldn't scare me like that." Yamamoto sighed as he watched Tsuna bite on his sandwich.

"Sorry." Tsuna muttered a quick apology as he ate. Yamamoto smiled.

"So you heard that huh?" Yamamoto said as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Hm? Heard what?" Tsuna asked as he titled his head slightly. A small blush of embarrassment, colored Yamamoto's face.

"Sasagawa's confession." Yamamoto mumbled, and this time it was Tsuna's turn to blush.

"O-Oh that…" Tsuna said looking away. "Uhm, yeah… sort of." He said awkwardly. "Sorry." He apologized again. Yamamoto chuckled as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"It's no big deal." Yamamoto said with his usual smile. "You had the right to listen in on it." Tsuna blushed as he looked down. There was an awkward silence.

"Uhm, so Yamamoto…" Tsuna began as he looked at his food with concentration.

"Hm?" Yamamoto responded absently.

"W-What did you…? W-What did you t-think of Kyoko-chan's confession?" This time Tsuna was determinedly looking at his food.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuna concentrated, looking at his sandwich with great concentration, determinedly not looking at Yamamoto as he said, "I mean… do you think you would've accepted that confession if we weren't you know…" The brunet gulped. "…together?"

There was another silence. The small hands around the sandwich were clenching with tension.

"Well…" Yamamoto said awkwardly. "I might've considered it." Yamamoto confessed.

Tsuna released his sandwich from the death grip as it sagged pitifully in his hands. The brunet's eyes were somehow wide with shock as it stared blankly on the bed sheets. There was the familiar sharp pain in his heart, and for some reason he couldn't breathe…why?

But then the young boss was snapped out of his confusion when warm hands enveloped his own. He looked up startled and saw that Yamamoto had seated himself on the side of the bed. The baseball teen was smiling at him gently, as though he could feel what Tsuna's heart felt.

"I said I'd consider it…" Yamamoto said softly and Tsuna could feel a frown on his face as he heard those words. "But I didn't say I'd accept it, did I?" Yamamoto added with a smile.

Tsuna blink. The unwanted, heart-crushing feeling was gone. He could breathe again.

"I've said it once before and I'll say it once again." Yamamoto said cheerfully before he leaned towards the brunet and gave him a dazzling smile. "You're the only one for me Tsuna."

A warm feeling flooded Tsuna's heart, at the same time his face flooded with color as Yamamoto looked at him earnestly. He could feel himself getting mesmerized by those amber eyes as the rain guardian neared him. He could smell whatever cologne Yamamoto was wearing and the scent smelled like dew drops during early mornings.

Suddenly, Tsuna's eyes began to close as his and Yamamoto's faces were only centimeters apart. He could feel the soft breathing of the other as his head buzzed, intoxicated by this new, strange, and yet pleasant feeling. It was like he was in a trance.

However, all it took was someone to clear his throat to have the trance broken.

"Ehem." Someone, cleared his throat. Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he yelped when he saw how close his face was (specifically his lips) to Yamamoto's. He tugged at his blankets and pulled them over his face which effectively got the baseball teen away from him.

Yamamoto, who was also startled by someone suddenly clearing his throat, was shocked when he felt the blankets being pulled from under him, and with a painful thud… he landed on the floor. He groaned as he looked up and saw… Shamal.

The doctor looked at them in disapproval before he spoke.

"Look…" Shamal said as he crossed his arms. "I don't care if you guys dive off a building or rush into a gang's layer with no back-up… however, there are times when a doctor like me, has to draw a line." As the Italian doctor said that, he drew an imaginary line in-between Yamamoto and Tsuna. "And the line-drawing starts here boys. No making-out in the infirmary no matter the situation, understand?"

Tsuna's blush darkened even more as he plopped down unto the bed and buried himself under the blankets. Meanwhile, Yamamoto chuckled nervously, a small blush also on his face.

"Ahahaha! Gomen Shamal-sensei." Yamamoto said with an awkward smile.

"Whatever." Shamal said, waving off Yamamoto's apology. "I'll give you guys a second chance since this is your first offense. Now, hurry up and say your goodbyes to the Vongola. Classes starts in a few minutes."

"Ah, hai." Yamamoto said gratefully. Shamal turned around and walked towards his desk leaving Yamamoto to stare at the lump of blankets, which was Tsuna, uncertainly.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto called out as he walked towards the bed. Tsuna didn't acknowledge him in any manner and he couldn't help but laugh uncertainly. He sat down on Tsuna's bedside and patted the lump of blankets.

"That was a bit strange for you wasn't it?" Yamamoto said in soft tones. No reply came from the other but Yamamoto still smiled albeit it was a sad one. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that type of position." He murmured as he leaned towards Tsuna, wanting to give him a goodbye peck on the forehead. However, he felt the boy freeze and he sighed before retreating.

"I'll see you later after classes. Make sure you eat the food Sasagawa brought okay?" Yamamoto said as he got up and turned away from Tsuna. He gave the brunet one last worried look before he left, his expression unreadable.

Meanwhile, under the blankets, Tsuna was blushing so furiously you might've thought he would explode. He could still hear his heart beating furiously and his hands were actually shaking (although that might have been caused by hunger)! The brunet buried his face on his pillow. He could not find it in his will to face the world after nearly kissing Yamamoto.

_I like Kyoko-chan… I like Kyoko-chan… _Became his mantra when things got too much, and his heart caused confusion to his brain. _Kyoko-chan not Yamamoto! _He said firmly, although that did nothing to lessen the frantic pounding of his heart.

The young Vongola closed his eyes, trying to shut out what just happened. However that did not do any good because the moment he did this, an image of Yamamoto's faces inches from his own appeared beneath his eyelids.

Tsuna sat up on his bed abruptly as he threw back the covers. He placed a hand on his burning cheeks and shook his head. What was wrong with him? The frantic pounding of his heart… the burning blush on his face… the sweaty palms… the sleepless nights… the lack of appetite… the constant thoughts of _him_...

Did he have some kind of disease?

The young brunet placed his face on his hands and sighed. Being together with Yamamoto was never this hard before! How he wished everything would go back to the way it was! No constant blushing, no awkward silences… He missed _his _Yamamoto… the one from his world.

"Hey kid." Shamal suddenly said as he walked in the room. He saw Tsuna's fiercely red face and just shrugged it off as he approached the boss. "A cute girl going by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko told me to check if you've eaten already." Shamal took a glance at the side table. He saw a paper bag filled with food. He frowned when he realized that Tsuna still hadn't eaten.

"Look, I don't care what happens to you, but I do care about making a girl cry. You just can't ignore that sort of request from a cute girl!" Shamal said as he frowned at Tsuna. "So eat now kid, or so help me I will spoon feed you until you burst."

Tsuna paled at what Shamal said and he couldn't help but nod mutely at the doctor who gave him one final stare before leaving. Tsuna reached out tentative fingers and he grabbed the paper bag. He looked inside of it, there were various qualities of sandwiches and juice boxes in the bag. And all of it seems to be his favorites. Strange, he never told anyone specifically what his favorites were… so who-?

Oh. Right. Yamamoto was suppose to bring him some food but then Kyoko offered to take it to Tsuna instead because the other boy had to stop cutting classes… Which meant…

"Yamamoto got these?" Tsuna whispered to himself as he picked up a random sandwich. As though to answer his question, a note fell as he picked up the sandwich. The brunet leaned forward and picked it up.

_Hey Tsuna,_

_I got you your favorites. Eat properly okay? I'll come by as soon as I can._

_Yamamoto_

Tsuna stared at the note, deeply touched that the other boy had gone as far as to get all his favorite snacks just to ensure he ate. Yamamoto always seemed to be thinking of him. Tsuna frowned as he put down his sandwich.

_Great, I feel guilty now. _He thought as he looked at the paper bag. He closed his eyes as he hugged the bag to his chest. _Yamamoto…_

_Why doesn't anyone ever ask me what I feel about this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ah, Tsuna... No one asks because everyone already knows what you're feeling EXCEPT YOU! Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **So I wanted to adopt the fic 'I'm in love with my Best friend' but sadly someone got it before me and all I can say is: So close! Oh yeah anyway, a favor to all readers please vote for 'Famiglia' to be sung by GRANRODEO on the next animax musix concert! I'd love to see them sing one of my most favorite Anime Japanese song! Anyway I hope you guys like this fanfiction. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Tsuna, I've come to pick you up." Yamamoto said as he entered the clinic. He raised a curious eyebrow when he received no response.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Yamamoto said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed where the young boss was. "Tsuna-?" He called out but then he stopped when he saw that the young boss was sleeping.

The baseball idol put down his bag softly on the floor before he approached the young brunet and sat on his bedside. The Vongola continued to sleep, his breath coming out in small puffs. Yamamoto's eyes softened as he reached out a hand and gently caressed the sleeping boy's bangs to the side. The brunet let out a sigh of content as he continued to sleep.

A smile crossed Yamamoto's face as he leaned in and drew closer to Tsuna. He placed his forehead against the other, being careful as to not wake him up. He could feel the warmth radiated by the other and he closed his eyes treasuring the closure between them.

"Tsuna." He mumbled the name softly. The boy next to him shifted a bit but gave no response.

"Yamamoto." Came a sudden voice. The rain guardian's eyes snapped open as he turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Reborn.

"Ah kid, it's you." Yamamoto said with a grin. "You gave me a scare there."

"Hmph, giving scares are my specialty." The arcobaleno said with a proud smirk. "Anyway, you're taking dame-Tsuna home?"

"Ah!" Yamamoto said with the usual smile. Reborn frowned.

"Something's bothering you?" The baby asked bluntly. The smile on Yamamoto's face dimmed a little.

"I-It's nothing." Yamamoto said still smiling.

"Don't lie to me. It's pretty clear that something's troubling you." Reborn said his expression observing.

Yamamoto sighed, the smile totally slipping off his face now. He reached out behind him absently and intertwined his and Tsuna's hands.

"Tsuna… well, Tsuna's been acting strange lately." Yamamoto mumbled as he squeezed the small boy's hand gently. He looked side-ways and gazed longingly at the sleeping face of his boss. "He seems more distant and I noticed he's been avoiding me."

Reborn bit his lip in annoyance. So the Dame-Tsuna from the other world wasn't convincing enough? Well who could blame the boy? He's probably having a hard time digesting that he and Yamamoto were together in this world.

"Don't worry about it Yamamoto." Reborn said as he looked at the guardian. "My stupid student is just undergoing a phase."

"A phase?"

"Ah, a phase. He's in the phase of denial." Reborn said.

"Denial? What would he be in denial about?"

_He's trying to deny the fact that he likes you. _Reborn almost said but then he changed his mind. "Nothing to be concerned about." The baby said, before he changed the subject. "Anyway, I have something I want you to do tomorrow."

"Hm? And what would that be?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"I want you and Dame-Tsuna to take the day off tomorrow and go on a date." Reborn said as he placed a hand on his pocket. There was silence.

"Sure, I won't mind." Yamamoto began slowly but then he gave Tsuna an uncertain look. "But are you sure Tsuna will-?"

"Of course he will." Reborn said waving off Yamamoto's worry. He extracted a pair of tickets from his pocket and extended his hand. Yamamoto took it. "Those are tickets to the amusement park. I'm sure you know Dame-Tsuna enough to know what rides he'll enjoy, right?"

"Un." Yamamoto said nodding his head as he looked at the tickets.

"I want you to impress Dame-Tsuna tomorrow. Remind him why he likes you." Reborn said sternly.

"Er… sure. But why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing, I just want your date to be successful." Reborn said as he turned around to leave. "Pick Tsuna up at 8."

"Ah." Yamamoto said as he waved at Reborn goodbye. The arcobaleno vanished leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto alone once more. The baseball idol pocketed the tickets as he turned to face the sleeping brunet again.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he shook the other gently. Tsuna groaned and buried his face into the pillow. A small smile graced Yamamoto's features as he leaned towards the brunet and shook him again.

"Hey Tsuna, wake up… we have to go home… It's going to be really late soon." Yamamoto said, Tsuna gave a muffled reply before he looked up.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna said, a bit dazed from sleep.

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked with a smile, but then his eyes widened when the sleepy brunet leaned towards him. "T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yamamoto's face is red." Tsuna said leaning closer, Yamamoto backed up a bit, the blush on his face darkening. But then unexpectedly Tsuna closed his eyes and his head fell towards Yamamoto's shoulder instead. He had gone back to sleep.

Yamamoto gave off a sigh of relief (and slight disappointment) as he placed his arms around the brunet. For a moment there, he thought Tsuna was going to kiss him. Of course the prospect of Tsuna kissing him was thrilling but still… he didn't want to take advantage of the sleepy boss.

The rain guardian placed Tsuna on the bed first to get his and the boss' bags. He took his and Tsuna's bag and hung it on his shoulders. With the bags safely out of the way, he approached Tsuna getting ready to carry him piggy back style.

The rain guardian adjusted Tsuna in his hold a bit so that his boss would be more comfortable. Tsuna mumbled something in his shoulder. He didn't catch what the other said but he was pretty sure it had something to do with 'soccer'. (The Yamamoto of Tsuna's world was last seen playing soccer)

He lifted the brunet carefully, taking note how light the other seemed to be and how warm the other's body was against his. With a little hum, the baseball idol began to leave, carefully carrying the young boy home.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" Tsuna said sleepily as he woke up. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the infirmary.<p>

"Oh, you're finally awake Tsuna." Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked forward and saw Yamamoto's grinning face.

"Yamamoto! W-Wha-?" Tsuna began but then he stopped abruptly when Yamamoto adjusted his hold on him. It took 3 seconds for Tsuna to understand where he was and what was happening: Yamamoto was giving him a piggyback-ride.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna shouted as he struggled in shock while blushing furiously.

"A-Ah! W-Wait-!" Yamamoto said to the struggling brunet. However, Tsuna did not hear him and it was no shock that pretty soon the two of them stumbled to the hard asphalt.

"I-Itte!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his sore back.

"T-Tsuna a-are you okay?" Yamamoto said as he stood up shakily. He made his way to the teen and extended a helping hand to the brunet.

"A-ah… thanks." Tsuna said as he accepted the hand. Yamamoto smiled at him gently as he pulled the other up. Tsuna stumbled a bit towards the swordsman but Yamamoto steadied him. The Vongola's face became interesting shade of pink at the contact.

"S-Sorry about that Yamamoto…" Tsuna mumbled shyly. "I sort of panicked when I realized you were actually giving me a piggy back ride…"

"Hahaha! It's no problem Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he patted the brunet in the head. "Let's get you home now. It'll be really late soon."

"A-Ah…" Tsuna said as Yamamoto took a hold of his hand and led him home.

…

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he smiled at the brunet and gave him his bag. They were now in front of the brunet's house. "Don't forget, eight in the morning, 'kay?" Yamamoto said with a blinding smile.

"O-Okay." Tsuna said momentarily distracted by the other's smile. "W-Wait? W-what? Why eight? Don't classes begin at 7:30?"

"Hm?" Yamamoto said still smiling. "Didn't the kid tell you? We have a day off tomorrow so we're going on a date!"

"I see-" Tsuna said but then his eyes widened when he realized what Yamamoto said. "EH?"

"Ah! Look at the time!" Yamamoto said as he looked at his cell phone. "There's a big group coming to our restaurant today and dad needs help." Yamamoto said as he smiled at Tsuna. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Tsuna." He said with a wink before he turned around and left.

"Ah Yamamoto-! Wait-!" Tsuna called out but Yamamoto just waved at him cheerfully while walking off. Tsuna gave off a tired sigh as he leaned against the door frame. "A date, huh?" Tsuna said as he ran a hand through his hair, a small blush was evident on his face. He could still remember the pictures of him and Yamamoto in the slam book.

"Oi, stop daydreaming and get inside." A voice suddenly startled Tsuna.

"HIII! Reborn!" Tsuna said jumping in shock.

"Who else did you think it was Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a smirk. "Now get inside before I shoot you inside."

"Ha-hai!" Tsuna said obediently as he opened the door to the house.

"Welcome home Tsuna-nii." A voice greeted Tsuna as he opened the door. Tsuna stumbled in shock.

"F-Fuuta?" Tsuna said as he looked up. And sure enough it was Fuuta. Same old Fuuta, only this time Fuuta wasn't wearing his usual green shirt and scarf, instead he was dressed in a prestigious red uniform and a pair of glasses was on the bridge of his nose.

_Oh right, Fuuta's currently enrolled at a boarding school in Spain isn't he? _Tsuna thought as he straightened up and looked at the boy before him. _But what's with the glasses?_

"Long time no see Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said cheerfully as he approached the brunet and hugged him around the waist.

"A-Ah, it really has been a long time F-Fuuta…" Tsuna said as he patted the boy on the head. Fuuta looked up at him and smiled brightly. Tsuna smiled back.

"Oi, stop loitering and start cooking dinner." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna in the head. The brunet fell to the floor just as Fuuta let go of him.

"I-Itte! R-Reborn!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. Fuuta giggled beside him.

"Fuuta just came home after a long trip. Mama isn't home, so cook us some dinner." Reborn said as he crossed his arms.

"Hai…hai…" Tsuna said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Fuuta alone with Reborn.

"So it's true then, Reborn?" Fuuta said as he stared at the leaving figure of Tsuna. "This isn't the usual Tsuna-nii?"

"Ah." Reborn said nodding. "This Tsuna is from a different world." He confirmed.

Fuuta rubbed his eyes under the glasses. "I finally come h-home, and then I r-realize that T-Tsuna-nii i-is…"

"Calm down, Fuuta." Reborn said as he turned to the ranking prince. "No matter what world he's in, Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."

"But he isn't the same Tsuna-nii who gave me these glasses…" Fuuta said his eyes getting teary. "And he isn't the same Tsuna-nii who loves Takeshi-nii…"

Reborn nodded. "That maybe true, but he's still the same kind, idiotic-brother you love. He may be from another world but his personality, his heart… are still the same. Understand?"

Fuuta looked down before he nodded. Reborn smirked.

"Good." Reborn said. "Now let's go to the kitchen before Dame-Tsuna burns the house down. I don't think _this _Tsuna can cook either." There was a shocked scream from the kitchen and Fuuta couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, so Fuuta's back home?" <em>Came a voice from the phone Tsuna was holding. It was Yamamoto.

"Ah, he looked really different from the usual Fuuta. The uniform made him seem older." Tsuna said as he recounted what happened.

"_Well everyone has to grow up some time." _Yamamoto replied cheerfully from the other side.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he sighed. "So anyway, Reborn had me make them dinner."

"_Oh really?" _Yamamoto said interested. _"That makes me jealous, I wish I was there to eat what you cooked Tsuna."_

Tsuna blushed at that statement. "I-It was better that you weren't there Yamamoto. We ended up ordering take-out." Tsuna said with a small sweat drop.

"_Eh? Why? I'm sure whatever Tsuna cooked would've tasted much better than any take-out." _Yamamoto asked curiously.

The blush on Tsuna's cheeks darkened but he sweat dropped again. "Er, I really doubt that. I don't think the burnt burgers I made were edible."

"_That's not true!" _Yamamoto said cheerfully. _"I bet they were delicious!"_

_Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought, a bit touched by what the other said.

"_Ah, is that the time already?" _Yamamoto said his tone becoming soft. _"It's really getting late. We should get to sleep soon."_

"A-ah…" Tsuna replied. There was an awkward silence.

"_Well I'll see you tomorrow then Tsuna." _Yamamoto said gently. _"Sweet dreams."_

"Y-You too…" Tsuna stuttered. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. The brunet gulped nervously. "Yamamoto?"

"_Hm?"_

"I-Is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"_Oh, it's nothing." _Yamamoto answered. Tsuna couldn't see the other's expression so he really wasn't sure if the other was lying or not.

"O-okay then." Tsuna said not wanting to seem like he was prying. "I'll hang up first."

"_Okay." _Yamamoto said a cheerful tone injected in his voice now. _"Don't forget about tomorrow okay?"_

"Y-yeah. Bye." Tsuna said and then he pressed the 'end call' button. The brunet couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He laid down on his bed and placed an arm on his eyes.

_Talking to Yamamoto wasn't this difficult before… _He thought with a frown.

Meanwhile…

Yamamoto still had the phone on his ear, even though Tsuna had already hung up.

"Tsuna…" He muttered, his eyes shadowed. "I love you…"

Somehow, saying it in his room alone made the words seem empty.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

A few hours later…

The door to Tsuna's room gently closed after Reborn had a good look that his student was really sleeping.

"Reborn… what are we going to do now?" Fuuta asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Reborn smirked at the child's question.

"We're going to the living room… A few people have come to help us out." Reborn said as he headed down the stairs. Fuuta followed him curiously.

"Oh…" Came a voice as Reborn descended the stairs. "I never expected you to ask for my help, Reborn." Came a familiar voice.

"Dino-nii!" Fuuta said enthusiastically as he launched himself at the Cavallone boss.

"Fuuta! Wow you look like you've gotten taller. How are you?" Dino said as the young child latched onto him.

"I'm fine Dino-nii, thank you for suggesting to the CEDEF on having Basil-nii take care of me. He's great." Fuuta said with a smile.

"Hahaha, no problem." Dino said patting the other on the head.

"Let's have our reunions later. For now we have to discuss something." Reborn said as he passed the two and headed to the living room. Dino and Fuuta exchanged looks before they followed.

"Chrome. Stop hiding in the shadows. Please come out." Reborn said as he passed by the shadow of a potted plant. A few seconds later, a violet-haired girl materialized out of the shadows. It was Chrome Dokuro looking the same as always but instead of wearing the Kokuyo uniform, she was wearing regular civilian clothing. She had just gotten back from an important mission and her favorite uniform had been tattered so Haru and Kyoko bought her new clothes.

"Byakuran, I'm glad you could come." Reborn said as he acknowledged the white-haired man sitting on the couch.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Byakuran said cheerfully. "Takeshi-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun hooking up was the most interesting thing that's ever happened so far. I'd hate to see them fall apart!"

"Hahi! So you brought us here for that, desu?" Came Haru's voice as she came into the living room. She just went to take a quick bathroom break. The Haru of this dimension preferred to put her hair down than tie it up. And also in this world, she has gotten over her crush on Tsuna. Right now, she was a major 8027 fan though.

"That's right, Haru. Can you please go to the kitchen and serve some tea while I brief you guys on what's about to happen now?" Reborn said.

"Of course, desu! Anything for Reborn-chan!" Haru said enthusiastically as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Hm, so where's Bianchi? I thought these things were right up her alley?" Dino asked as he plopped down on the sofa while looking around.

"She's on her way." Reborn said and just as he said that, there was a soft knock on the door. It was special type of knock that identified the caller to be Bianchi. Of course knocking was better than using the doorbell because it would wake up the sleeping brunet upstairs.

"I'm here, my beloved Reborn!" Bianchi said as the arcobaleno opened the door.

"Bianchi, did you take care of Hayato?" Reborn asked as the poison scorpion lifted him into her arms.

"Don't worry about him. He's peacefully sleeping at home with no clue whatsoever." Bianchi said with a small blush on her face.

Reborn smirked. "Good. And here comes Haru with the tea. Let's head to the living room."

"Whatever you say Reborn~!" Bianchi said with a smile. She headed to the living room where everyone was seated. The moment they entered, everyone quieted down. Reborn jumped out of Bianchi's arms and he stood on top of the living room table looking up at everyone.

"Okay, as you all know I've called you here for a meeting…" Reborn said. "…regarding Tsuna and Yamamoto's date tomorrow."

"Date?" Chrome repeated quietly.

"Hahi! Another date, desu? Yamamoto-san and Tsuna-san are getting ahead of Haru, desu!" Haru said impressed at the same time disappointed.

"Ho~! You sure move fast, arcobaleno. I've barely started my school lovey-dovey~ plan on those two!" Byakuran said as he took a marshmallow pack from inside his pocket and tore it open.

"Hm? But why should we have a meeting about this Reborn? I mean, Yamamoto and Tsuna have gone on a date before right?" Dino asked curiously.

"It's because the Tsuna-nii this time is different." Fuuta said as he drank the milk tea Haru made for him.

"Different?" Chrome said.

"Yap~! The Tsuna this time is from a different dimension!" Byakuran said as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

"A different-" Dino began…

"…dimension, desu?" Haru finished.

"I see, so this is why…" Bianchi said as she looked at Reborn. The arcobaleno nodded.

"Ah, apparently this Tsuna is from a world where he and Yamamoto aren't together. In his world, he's supposedly in love with Kyoko."

"Eh? Is that even possible?" Dino asked, clearly shocked.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san is in love with someone else! What a twist, desu!" Haru exclaimed.

"Boss, doesn't like the rain guardian-san?" Chrome murmured shyly.

"No, that's the thing… Dame-Tsuna obviously likes Yamamoto but he's on denial." Reborn said. "He's been acting distant with Yamamoto and I'm afraid their relationship might crumble before the other Tsuna gets back."

"That's not good." Bianchi murmured. "Tsuna's really happy when he's around Yamamoto Takeshi, if he gets back and finds out that he and Yamamoto are…"

"Yeah, we can't let that happen." Dino said also nodding as he reached out and took a cup of tea from the table.

"Tsuna-nii's ranked one special person is Takeshi-nii." Whispered Fuuta. "And they're ranked 2 in the lovey-dovey couple ranking, just right after Maman and Tsuna-nii's dad.

"We can't let the 8027 couple fall apart, desu!" Haru said with determination.

Reborn nodded in approval. "I'm glad to see that you guys are into this." Reborn said as he looked at them. "A lot of work will have to be done for tomorrow. I'm depending on you all to make my stupid student realize something important."

"I can't wait!" Byakuran said with a smile.

"I owe boss." Chrome said as her hands tightened around the staff.

"I'll call Romario and tell him what's happening." Dino said with a nod.

"I'll pull out the ranking for the most lovey-dovey spots in the amusement park." Fuuta said with determination.

"I will go and prepare costumes for our disguises, desu!" Haru said standing up and rushing off to get to work.

"I'll get Tsuna's clothes for tomorrow ready." Bianchi said. "And on the way, I'll prepare Yamamoto Takeshi's clothes as well."

"Thank you Bianchi." Reborn said. "I'll prepare a plan for tomorrow." And then he smirked.

_Get ready Tsuna. You're heart is about to get a on a roller coaster ride._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>The 8th chapter is done! The date will be a very interesting read I promise you so please stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Guys sorry for the late update! The internet in the house is erm- dead! Well I'm gonna upload a 3-chapter fanfic as an apology! Loved your reviews :D

**TheFeyRa:** YES! I converted someone :D Awesome!

**Natsukashimi:** Wow! Thanks! I hope you're happy with this update!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 9**

The next day…

"Wake-up, Dame-Tsuna…" Came Reborn's voice. Tsuna shifted a bit on his bed before he opened his eyes.

"Eh? Reborn?" He mumbled as he yawned. "What's up?" He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't 'what's up' me." Reborn said with a frown. "Hurry up and get ready. Yamamoto is coming at eight and you don't want to be late for your date."

"Eight? Date?" Tsuna mumbled as he tried to shove those two words into his mind. He was too busy processing the fact that Reborn, for once, did not hit him awake with a hammer.

"That's because I don't want to give you an ugly bruise on your date." Reborn said as though he read his mind.

"Date…" Tsuna said again and slowly his eyes widened. "…with Yamamoto?"

"That's what I said right?" Reborn said with a shrug.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna said as he scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Reborn smirked. "I'm happy to see that he understands the importance of the situation."

Fuuta came in rubbing his eyes, in his hand held a copy of the ranking on the most lovey-dovey places in the amusement park. "Here you go." He said as he yawned.

"Good job Fuuta." Reborn said in approval He smirked when he saw the top 1 in the list was the haunted house. _Dame-Tsuna hates haunted houses, but I guess we can work it out… _Reborn thought as he took out his cell phone.

"You can go and sleep now Fuuta, we'll call you when we need any more rankings done." Reborn said. Fuuta gave the hit man a sleepy smile before he nodded and trudged back to his room. Reborn dialed Dino's number and after a few rings the blonde boss picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dino, it's me. How are the preparations going?" Reborn said.

"_It's going well, Reborn. I've stationed my men around the amusement park as regular vendors." _Dino said proudly.

"Hm, that's good. By the way, have you seen Chrome there yet?" Reborn asked.

"_The mist girl?" _Dino asked. _"Last time I saw her she was being dragged by Haru to do a costume change."_

"I see. Well if you see her again, tell her that I want her stationed by the haunted house." Reborn said. "I'll explain the details later."

"_Roger." _Dino said as Reborn hung up. Suddenly he looked up when he heard Tsuna scream.

"HIIIII! Bianchi! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Gokudera-kun's house?" Tsuna shouted. There were some shuffling noises from the bathroom.

"Now Tsuna. Don't sound so ungrateful… I bought you new clothes for your date." Bianchi said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to barge in the bathroom while I'm showering!" Tsuna shouted back.

"I'm here to help. I bought you a new shampoo as well. It's called the seductive poison." Bianchi said.

"HIIIIII! No way! The last time you made us try your perfume we nearly died! Literally!" Tsuna said in a panicked voice.

"But this time it's a shampoo. And it's perfectly harmless." Bianchi reasoned.

"Then why is it spewing purple fumes?" Tsuna asked.

"You must be imagining things…"

Reborn sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. Sometimes Bianchi can go overboard with her perfumes and shampoos.

* * *

><p>So in the end, Tsuna was saved from losing his hair due to Bianchi poisonous shampoo by Reborn. The baby had showed up just in time with a lavender shampoo, successfully convincing the poison scorpion to swap it with a subtler shampoo since Tsuna was too young to use a seductive shampoo.<p>

"Of course my beloved Reborn!" Was Bianchi's enthusiastic reply. So yeah, more or less Tsuna was happy that he didn't die today in the bathroom with a bold head. That would've been embarrassing.

"Eat quickly, Yamamoto's going to arrive soon." Reborn said to the brunet who was staring at the bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Hai… hai…" Tsuna said as he dug into his food. He was just a tad bit suspicious… wondering if Bianchi had somehow tampered his food while he changed. Speaking of the devil, Bianchi just entered the kitchen.

"You look good Tsuna." Bianchi said as she gazed at the brunet. "I was right, the color does suit you."

"Thanks Bianchi." Tsuna said his face heating up just a bit. It wasn't everyday he got a compliment from a girl. Right now, Tsuna was wearing the clothes Bianchi had bought him, and he must say it fitted him perfectly and it also felt nice and comfortable.

The young boss was currently wearing a white sleeveless hoodie. The front buttons were undone to show the black sleeveless t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of dark jeans with chains accenting the pockets. His footwear was a pair of black sandals and his accessories included a pair of black and white wrist bands. Around his neck hang the chained necklace version of the Vongola ring.

Tsuna chewed slowly as he thought about what would happen today on his very first date with Yamamoto. He cast a suspicious glance towards Reborn.

He cleared his throat. "So Reborn, what are you planning to do today?"

"Hm? Why do you ask Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Uhm, n-nothing… j-just curious." Tsuna replied nervously.

"Actually today, I was planning to hold a meeting with the other arcobalenos regarding you." Reborn said as he drank his espresso. "I'd like to see if somehow our powers can help you."

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked his eyes widening and shinning with hope.

"Don't get your hopes up." Reborrn said as he frowned. "The situation is already confusing, we cannot guarantee that you'll get back to your world safely or in one piece."

Immediately, the light in Tsuna's eyes dimmed as he looked down at his food. "I-I see."

"Tsuna, you should finish up and then brush your teeth." Bianchi said trying to lighten the mood. "Yamamoto will be here in 2 minutes." She added as she looked at the clock. The brunet nodded as he took one last bite of his bacon before he stood up and went to the washroom.

"I hope this date will turn out as a success." Bianchi murmured as she sat next to Reborn.

"In the worst case scenario they could end up breaking up…" Reborn said as he put down his cup. "And one of them will hate the other forever."

"That doesn't sound good at all." Bianchi said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was looking at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. His eyes reflected sadness and slight disappointment, his face as slightly pale and his eyebrows were furrowed due to thinking.<p>

_Stop it, get a hold of yourself. _Tsuna thought as he lightly slapped himself. He forced his mind to think about something else. He focused instead on the upcoming date.

As though he just realized what was going to happen, Tsuna's face exploded into red and his eyes widened in panic. _HIIIEE! I'm going on a date with Yamamoto!_

_You just realized that? _A mocking voice said at the back of his mind. Tsuna ignored the voice as he put down his brush and picked up his glass to gurgle.

_Calm down… calm down… You've been on a date before! Yeah! You and Kyoko-chan had gone to the zoo… _But then Tsuna sweat dropped when he realized how that date went downhill fast. He shook his head as he continued to gurgle. _Everything's fine… _He thought.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, surprising Tsuna and causing him to spit out the water in his mouth and unto the sink.

"Oh Yamamoto Takeshi." He heard Bianchi say from the living room.

"Ahaha! Yoh Gokudera's sister!" Came an incredibly cheerful voice which could only belong to Tsuna's rain guardian.

"Yamamoto, you're just in time." Reborn said.

"Yeah, I was sort of excited." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna felt himself blush all over again. "So… where's Tsuna?"

"He's in the bathroom. He's just finishing up." Reborn replied before he shouted to the direction of the first floor washroom. "Oi Dame-Tsuna! Yamamoto's here!"

Tsuna nervously took a towel and wiped his mouth before he slowly opened the door.

"Here he is now…" Bianchi said as Tsuna stepped out. At first, the only people Tsuna could see were Bianchi and Reborn but then the two stepped to the side revealing Yamamoto.

"Yoh Tsuna! Ready to go?" Yamamoto said as he smiled at the brunet. Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat. Yamamoto looked incredibly handsome in the casual clothes he was wearing.

The rain guardian was wearing a slightly long-sleeved light blue shirt with vine imprints on the side and on top of that shirt was a casually opened, short sleeved-with collar, dark blue-vest. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and his footwear was a pair of brand new white and blue sneakers. Around his neck hung the chain of the Vongola rain ring.

"Wow, Tsuna you look great!" Yamamoto suddenly said, causing the young brunet to snap out of his trance.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna said with a light blush. "You look great too."

"Ahaha! Really?" Yamamoto said with a grin. "That means a lot coming from you." He added the last part seriously. Tsuna could literally feel his head spin at the sudden phrase thrown at him. He stumbled a bit as he stepped back. The emotions were too strong to handle.

"The two of you should get going." Reborn said as he made a pretense of looking at the clock. "The amusement park should be open by now. Yamamoto do you still have the tickets?"

"Ah." Yamamoto said as he showed the pair of tickets Reborn gave him yesterday.

Reborn nodded in approval. "Good. Now the two of you go ahead."

"Take care of Tsuna for us, Yamamoto Takeshi." Bianchi said.

"Sure." Yamamoto said with a charming smile. He reached out and took hold of Tsuna's hand. "Let's go Tsuna." He said as he tugged the brunet to the door. Tsuna didn't protest as he was dragged gently away from Reborn and Bianchi's gazes.

"Good luck." Bianchi whispered as Tsuna passes by her. He failed to notice Bianchi slipping a container of 'certain' pills and some mittens, in the brunet's pocket. Tsuna looked at Bianchi incredulously, suspicious by her words.

"You're gonna need it." She mouthed as Tsuna and Yamamoto went out of the house.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he smiled at the brunet he was holding hands with. Tsuna looked up at the tall rides and gulped. It was going to be a long and terrifying day.<p>

"Welcome sirs! We're happy to have you today!" Came an awfully familiar voice. Tsuna turned around expecting to see someone he knew but instead he saw _someone_ dressed up in a big rabbit mascot.

"Thanks! It's good to be here." Yamamoto responded to the smiling bunny rabbit.

The rabbit nodded. "This way to the line please." Came the familiar voice. Before Tsuna could pinpoint who the voice belonged to, he found himself and Yamamoto being shoved to the entry line.

"Tickets." The guy collecting the tickets said as he smiled. Tsuna's eyes widened, the guy looked familiar… but then again he couldn't be sure since the guy was wearing the employee clothes of the amusement park (instead of the mafia attire)…

"Here." Yamamoto said handing their tickets to the guy.

"Oh! It looks like you bought the special tickets sir!" The guy said as he inspected the ticket.

"Special tickets?" Yamamoto asked curiously. The guy nodded as he signaled for Yamamoto and Tsuna to extend their arms. The two did, and the guy attached a special watch to their wrists.

"When you enter the amusement park and go on rides all you have to do is show this watch to the facilitators and they will let you ride free of charge!" The guy said with a winning smile. "The food and drinks are included, but of course this only applies inside the amusement park."

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Yamamoto said with a charming smile. Beside him, Tsuna nodded at their luck of having special tickets.

"Okay, now that I have fastened these, you may go inside." The guy said. Yamamoto pulled Tsuna along as the brunet tried to get one more glimpse on the familiar guy. However the guy already turned his back.

"Ivan-san, have you told Dino-san that the lovebirds are inside the perimeter?" The bunny rabbit mascot said as she took off her hat. It was Haru.

"Yes, Haru-san." Ivan, one of Dino's men said as he sent a message to his boss.

"Good." Haru said nodding with determination. "Now, the lovey-dovey date mission is about to commence!"

* * *

><p>"There are a lot of great rides aren't there Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he smiled to the brunet.<p>

"Y-Yeah… T-There's so many I-I d-don't know what to ride first." Tsuna lied nervously. Actually it wasn't a total lie. The only thing he knew was what rides _not _to ride on first.

"How about we go on the merry-go-round?" Yamamoto said simply. Tsuna looked up shocked. The merry-go-round? But that ride was for kids… a ride that Tsuna secretly liked.

"Uhm, but Yamamoto-" Tsuna began uncertainly.

"Maa… maa… It'll be fun!" Yamamoto said as he grinned at the young boss. Instantly Tsuna's humiliation for riding such childish rides vanished and pretty soon he found himself excited at the prospect of riding the merry-go-round in public.

"Two please." Yamamoto said as he showed both his and Tsuna's special watches. The guy scanned the watches before he gave an approving nod.

"Go ahead." He said in a gruff voice. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a big smile as he tugged the brunet to the ride.

"Which horse would you like Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he stared at the rotating horses.

"Uhm, the orange one I guess." Tsuna said pointing at one.

"Okay then!" Yamamoto climbed up to that horse and extended his hand at Tsuna, who took it immediately. "After you." Yamamoto said, and soon Tsuna found himself sitting on the orange horse with Yamamoto riding on the horse behind him.

Tsuna blushed when he saw some young boys and girls pointing at him as he rode.

"This is nice isn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto said from behind. Tsuna turned around and he almost forgot his embarrassment when he saw Yamamoto giving him a charming smile.

"Y-Yeah… I-It is…" Tsuna said as he smiled back happily, causing Yamamoto to blush slightly.

Meanwhile…

"Hello?" Byakuran said as he leaned against a wall near the merry-go-round ride. "Oh, arcobaleno! It's you! So? What do you want me to do?"

Byakuran listened to the voice on the other end as a smile slowly formed on his face. "Ooh, that sounds dangerous and fun, are you sure?"

The voice on the other side gave a noise of confirmation and Byakuran straightened up. "Okay then! I'll tell my men who are assigned to the merry-go-round. Talk to you later!"

And with that, Byakuran hung up. He started typing a message on his phone. Before he pressed sent, he gave one last look at the merry-go-round.

"This is going to be interesting." Byakuran said as he pressed the sent button.

* * *

><p>"Hm, that's strange…" Tsuna observed as he looked at the rest of the horses. "We're the only ones around… I wonder why."<p>

"Maybe the kids got tired of the merry-go-round?" Yamamoto offered a helpful suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe-" Tsuna said but then he was cut off when he suddenly felt the merry-go-round speed up. He lunged forward dangerously due to the sudden force.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled out.

"Y-Yamamoto, the r-ride is…" Tsuna said trying to shout back. However, the merry-go-round rotated faster and the brunet was forced to hang on tighter to the pole of his horse.

"Hang in there Tsuna! I'll come and get you!" He heard Yamamoto say. Tsuna opened his mouth in protest but then the force of the wind knocked the breath out of him, causing him to keep quiet.

Several seconds, or it could've been minutes, later… The young Vongola suddenly felt a strong pair of arms circling his waist. He looked up warily and to his relief, he saw Yamamoto looking down at him in worry.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto said, struggling to speak because of the wind pressure. Tsuna nodded numbly as Yamamoto's hold on him tightened.

"Good." Yamamoto said his voice serious. "Hold on to me. We're going to get out of here." Not wanting to argue, Tsuna hesitantly let go of the pole and clutched onto Yamamoto's front shirt.

Feeling the brunet clutch onto him, Yamamoto carefully got off of the horse and he buried Tsuna deeper into his chest before he jumped off of the malfunctioned ride. The moment the two were off of the ride, the merry-go-round slowed down before it went into a complete stop.

Yamamoto landed on the ground a bit roughly as he tried to keep his balance at the same time keep Tsuna from being hurt.

"Sirs! Are you okay?" Came the worried voice of the facilitator of the ride. Yamamoto looked up and smiled kindly at the man.

"Ahaha! Yeah we're fine! We survived somehow!" Yamamoto said with a grin. The facilitator sighed in relief. He looked at the brunet in Yamamoto's arms and immediately thought of something.

"I'll go get you some water!" He said helpfully as he rushed off. Yamamoto nodded in thanks as he carried the scared brunet to a nearby bench.

"Hey, are you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunet who was still curled up to his chest.

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Yamamoto's worried amber ones. He felt relief flood into him as he slowly gained back his courage. "I was just shocked that's all."

"Well, it was a bit frightening." Yamamoto said as he laughed. The familiar soothing laugh made Tsuna feel better as he slowly released Yamamoto's shirt from his death grip.

"A bit…" Tsuna repeated as he shook his head disbelievingly. "You're eccentric. You might as well say it wasn't frightening at all."

"That's not true." Yamamoto said with a frown. "It was frightening. I thought you got hurt, and I admit… that scared me for a second."

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto wondering if he was joking or not. But the amber eyes held no lies, it just stared at Tsuna earnestly, as though it was drinking up the fact that Tsuna was safe. Once again, Tsuna found himself blushing furiously at the prospect.

But then, the moment was ruined when the facilitator arrived with the promised water.

"Here you go sir." He said as he handed the water bottle to Tsuna. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Nah, we're good." Yamamoto said in a friendly manner. The guy nodded, bowing and apologizing frantically before leaving.

Yamamoto looked at his watch. "Well it's a bit early but I guess you wanna go home Tsuna?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and the proposition and he shook his head frantically. "No, I still want to go on more rides…" His eyes shadowed as he whispered the last part. "…with you…"

This time it was Yamamoto's turn to be shock as he looked at the blushing brunet beside him. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he placed his arms around the boss and hugged him. He could feel Tsuna freeze in shock but he ignored it.

"I understand." Yamamoto whispered to the other. And then he leant back and gave Tsuna a radiant smile. "Let's get going then!" He said enthusiastically as he stood up. Tsuna nodded numbly as he also stood up. Yamamoto reached out and grabbed his hand as he led the other to another ride.

"_So? Was the plan successful?" _Came Reborn's voice from the phone. Byakuran looked at the couple smiling at each other and smiled brightly.

"It sure was Reborn-chan~!" Byakuran said. "Tsunayoshi-kun seems like he's understood his feelings a bit more now."

"_A bit is not good enough. Initiate the second part." _Came Reborn's amused voice.

"Roger." Byakuran said as he hung up. He dialed another number. After the third ring, the person at the other side picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dino-kun, the arcobaleno has given his thumbs up for the next phase." Byakuran said with an amused smile.

"_Copy that, Byakuran." _Dino said and from his tone, it was clear he was smiling. _"We'll contact you when the second phase is over. Be on standby."_

"I know." Byakuran said still smiling. "Good luck."

"_Ah…"_

* * *

><p>"Here." Yamamoto said as he gave Tsuna one of the two crepes he bought.<p>

"Thanks." Tsuna said giving the other a thankful smile. You can't imagine his relief when Yamamoto suggested that they look around the food stands for a while before going on the next ride. It's as if Yamamoto knew what he was feeling and was considering his well-being first.

The two of them sat on the bench for a while as they talked. Dino passed by in front of them wearing a cap to cover his face and hair, and he was wearing a blue jacket as well while he held a cup of juice in his hand.

"Target spotted." Dino whispered into the mini microphone installed in the collar of the jacket. "Be on standby mode. Be ready on my signal."

"_Roger." _Came Haru's voice on Dino's ear piece. Dino walked towards Yamamoto and Tsuna who were conversing. The plan was to spill the juice on Tsuna's hoodie and get him to go to the C.R. and away from Yamamoto for a while. When the brunet was gone, the real part of their plan commences.

However, just as Dino was striding over towards Tsuna he suddenly tripped causing the juice to fly out of his hands and towards himself.

SPLASH!

The juice landed on top of Dino's hat and the cold liquid seeped into the fabric and right into the boss' hair. The Cavallone couldn't help the groan of disappointment and disgust as he sat up. (Meanwhile… behind the bushes, some of Dino's watching men face-palmed themselves)

"Are you alright?" Came a voice, causing Dino to look up. Yamamoto and Tsuna were looking at him in worry.  
>"U-Uhm, I-I'm fine. A-A bit wet though." He said as he cleared his throat trying to disguise his voice.<p>

"You should get that juice cleaned off before it stains." Yamamoto suggested.

"Y-You're right." Dino said, thinking fast on what to do. "W-Why don't you accompany me?" He said pointing at Tsuna. "I don't know which way the restroom is…" He said innocently.

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna said pointing to himself.

"Y-Yeah… And can we please hurry? My hair is starting to feel sticky." Dino said pleadingly. Tsuna exchanged looks with Yamamoto who gave him an encouraging nod.

"Go ahead. I'll wait by the bench." Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna nodded as he extended a hand to Dino who took it gratefully.

"Let's go…" Tsuna said leading the way. Yamamoto stared after the two before he turned around and went back to sitting on the bench. Dino gave Yamamoto a side-way glance before he whispered to his collar…

"Couple separated… Commence mission: Jealousy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I LOVE the first mission! Everyone please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Just recovered from my fever. If you guys can believe it, I spent my whole Christmas party SICK (I was present alright... present and sick!)! But I'm proud that I managed to last 8 hours despite my fever, headache, running nose, and cough! Yehey, achievement! Sorry for not updating for long! Here's the latest chapter and I'm sorry if it's boring or disappointing in any way D:

**To:**

**Kihlia: **Thank you for reviewing every chapter and sticking to that promise. I dub you an awesome reviewer for that! :D

**TheFeyRa: **Ah! Sorry about the mix-up! You see in our country 'C.R.' means comfort room which in turn means rest room… You know bathroom… Hehe so yeah… sorry about that!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **Anyway guys, any writers out there who are interested in writing a sweet one-shot for favorite pairing… please join my 8027 one-shot challenge! For more information visit my fanfiction entitled: A good writer can write ANYTHING!

There's also an 8027 one-shot attached to it, just so you know! Hehe!

So without further ado… here's the next chapter…

THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES ON THE OTHER TSUNA FROM THE OTHER PARALLEL WORLD! (so as to not get confused, please revisit chapter 5)

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Previously…_

_"He isn't with you?" Reborn asked. Tsuna shook his head and the baby sighed._

_"Oh well. I guess I have no choice." Reborn said. "Dame-Tsuna, if by the end of class Gokudera still hasn't shown up I want you to wait for Yamamoto's baseball practice to end and go home with him instead."_

…

_"I'll get going then." Tsuna said as he grabbed his bag. He walked to the door his eyes shadowed. He stopped when his hand was on the door knob and he turned back. "I… I l-" Tsuna shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_And with that said, the brunet stepped out into the open and closed the door behind him, leaving an unknowing sleeping prince by the bench…_

**Chapter 10**

It was dark, in the room of a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The said brunet was currently lying down in his bed with a faraway look in his eyes as the blankets covered the lower half of his body. He didn't mind the fact that his room was dark or the fact that it was so cold. He was too busy thinking about something to let anything get to him.

However…

BANG!

"HIEEE!" Tsuna sat up in shock as his door was opened harshly. His eyes widened when he saw his tutor standing by his door with a murderous aura around him.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna said nervously. "Don't you know how to knock like a normal person?"

The tutor frowned even more and Tsuna couldn't help but gulp. Reminding the world's best hitman about his manners when he was in a bad mood was not a good move at all.

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said making sure his voice was filled with suppressed anger.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna answered nervously as he crawled back instinctively.

"Why the hell did you go home by yourself?" Reborn asked in a quiet voice. "And after I specifically told you to go home with Yamamoto…"

Tsuna raised up a defensive hand. "Ah w-well you see about t-that… Y-Yamamoto w-was a-asleep a-and I-I…"

BANG!

_HIEE! _Tsuna screamed in his mind as a bullet blew past him, lodging itself in the wall.

"Urusai. You're voice is irritating me." Reborn said, his eyes still shadowed by his fedora. "You're lucky that we have captured those assassins of yours before they could come and hurt you."

Tsuna gulped as he nodded fervently. There was an awkward silence. After a few seconds of maintaining his killing aura Reborn finally let it go. He sighed as he adjusted his fedora.

"Anyway if you're wondering, after we tor- I mean 'took care' of your assassins we managed to find your storm guardian." Reborn said as he looked at the brunet.

"Ah that's right! Did something happen to Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Bianchi just happened to be passing by when he was getting you a drink and he collapsed." Reborn shrugged, Tsuna sweat dropped.

_Ah, such bad timing. _Tsuna thought.

"Anyway Dame-Tsuna, don't think that you got away with ignoring my instructions." Reborn said as he frowned at the brunet, Tsuna gulped again. "But for now I'll let you deal with the repercussions of your actions before I let you deal with you punishment. Here." As Reborn said that, he threw a phone right into Tsuna's hands.

"Ah-!" Tsuna said as he caught it clumsily. "This is?"

Reborn smirked as he turned around to leave. "What? Did you think Yamamoto wouldn't notice the fact that you left him alone?" And with that, the arcobaleno walked off, leaving a flustered Tsuna.

The brunet took a deep breath before he put the phone on his ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Tsuna!"_ Came a serious voice at the other end of the line. Tsuna inhaled sharply as his hands tightened around the phone but Yamamoto continued. _"Tsuna, why didn't you wake me up before you left?"_

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna began uncertainly. "G-Gomen, it's just that you looked so tired and I…" Tsuna trailed off guiltily.

There was silence.

"_Please don't do that again…" _Came a soft voice at the other end of the phone. Tsuna's eyes widened at the tone. It was so nostalgic. _"You shouldn't go off like that without telling anyone at least…" _Yamamoto continued quietly.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he silently took a deep breath. His eyes opened, showing sorrow and longing. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"_Tsuna…" _Yamamoto called out softly and for one moment it was easy to pretend that Yamamoto felt the same way the boss felt about him. The brunet fell back onto his bed listening to the other breathing softly on the other end of the line.

"Hm?" Tsuna answered sleepily.

"_Ah- well you sound sleepy… You should get to rest." _Yamamoto said softly and then he added a quiet laugh. The young boss yawned as he nodded before he remembered that the swordsman won't see him nod.

"Y-Yeah, I s-should." Tsuna said as he laughed a little in embarrassment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"_See you." _Yamamoto said with a smile before he hung up. Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he put down the phone. He stared blankly at hid bed sheets before yanking them from under him and enveloping himself in the warmth.

The young Vongola closed his eyes tightly as he shivered despite the warmth. Staying in this world was so…

…frustrating…

Every morning he would go to school and walk with Gokudera. Yamamoto always had baseball practice and when he doesn't he would walk with them but then Tsuna would always be walking behind the baseball star whose strides were wider and faster than his. He felt like he was always watching the other's back and he couldn't help but wish so strongly in his heart that even if it's just for a second…

Yamamoto would look back and smile at him.

_That's impossible isn't it? _Tsuna said to himself as he sighed and buried himself deeper in his blankets. _Because really, there's nothing to like about me so I doubt Yamamoto would look at me more than a friend…_

Tsuna's eyes began to grow heavy as he yawned again. A smiling image of Yamamoto awaited him in his dreams and he willingly sunk into unconsciousness.

_Tsuna, I like you for the person you are on the inside._

_Really Yamamoto? _Tsuna thought to himself sleepily. _Does that mean that no matter what world I'm in… you'll still…?_

However Tsuna wasn't able to finish this thought as he drifted off to sleep. He failed to notice a small figure approaching his bed with suspicious eyes.

"You'll still what… Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn whispered as he looked at his student's sleeping figure.

* * *

><p>The next day… It was Saturday…<p>

"Oi Takeshi, you can take a break from helping me today." Tsuyoshi Yamamoto said to his son whom he saw unloading the delivery truck.

"Eh? What pops? Really?" Yamamoto said bewildered as he looked at the ex-Shiguren Souen Ryu successor.

"Yes really." Yamamoto's father said with an exasperated sigh. He stepped aside when his son brought in the giant frozen salmon from the truck.

"But why?" Yamamoto asked as he placed the salmon on the counter so that his dad can slice it into pieces before storing it into the freezer.

"Well, first of all we don't have that many customers today. Second I'm giving you this free day as a reward for winning your last tournament!" Tsuyoshi said as he gave his son an approving thumbs up.

"Ahaha! That's so cool!" Yamamoto said as he grinned at his dad. He took off his apron and washed his hands. He rushed up to his bedroom and took a shower before taking his baseball bat, ball, and mitten then rushing downstairs.

"THANKS AGAIN DAD!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran outside.

"Sure, sure… Have fun!" Tsuyoshi called out to his son. When the younger Yamamoto was gone Reborn suddenly popped out from behind the counter.

"Thanks for doing this Yamamoto-san." Reborn said as he tilted his fedora mysteriously. The older Yamamoto ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble." Tsuyoshi said quietly as he and Reborn continued to look at the shop's entrance where Yamamoto exited.

"So the high-priced Salmon from Hong Kong…?"

"Got it right here."

* * *

><p>"Ahaha! Today's such a nice day! Good thing dad let me have a day off!" Yamamoto said with a wide smile as he looked around at the park. Suddenly his eye brightened when he saw a good pot for baseball. "That looks like a good spot I think I'll-"<p>

"Ah be careful-!" Came a familiar voice. Automatically Yamamoto turned to look at where the voice came from and his amber eyes twinkled happily when he saw a familiar brunet and Italian with Lambo and I-pin.

"Wah! This is so boring!" Lambo cried as he rubbed his eyes. The rain guardian saw Tsuna sweat drop as the brunet kneeled so that he could be on eye-level with the cow child.

"Stupid cow! Don't act so lazy in front of jyuudiaime!" Gokudera said about to hit him but thankfully Tsuna stopped him.

"Don't say that the game's boring just because you can't do it well Lambo." Tsuna said as he patted the Bovino. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose when he saw some bats, a few balls, and some mittens scattered on the ground. Were Tsuna, Gokudera, and the kids playing baseball?

"Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Is I-pin doing it right?" The Chinese child asked the Vongola. Gokudera and Tsuna turned to look at her.

"Ah, you're form is a bit off I-pin…" Tsuna said as he gently took the bat from the girl. The brunet straightened up and to Yamamoto and Gokudera's astonishment he did a good baseball form.

"Like this…!" Tsuna said as he effortlessly swung the bat and then smiled. "…see?"

"Tsuna-san is really good!" I-pin clapped and Lambo pouted.

"As expected of jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with twinkling and admiring eyes, Tsuna blushed a bit at the compliment. However Yamamoto could see the suspicions behind the eyes of the bomber as well.

"Dame-Tsuna! Teach Lambo-san how to do that!" The Lightning guardian whined. A vein-popped on Gokudera's forehead and he was about to say something but Tsuna stopped him again.s

"Hai… hai…" Tsuna said as he patted the other. "But you have to be patient, got it Lambo?" Tsuna smiled. (_Jyuudaime is too kind. _Gokudera thought with admiration.)

"Whatever!" Lambo said but that was as good as a yes to Tsuna.

"Neh Tsuna-san… how did Tsuna-san get so good at baseball?" I-pin asked the Vongola.

"I don't want to be prying jyuudaime… but I'm curious as well." Gokudera asked guiltily.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked up a startled. He saw Gokudera, Lambo and I-pin looking at him expectantly. He sweat dropped a bit as he looked at the bat in his hand.

Tsuna's eyes turned a bit sad as he closed his eyes in remembrance.

* * *

><p>"<em>And you swing it like this…!" Yamamoto said as he showed Tsuna.<em>

"_Wow Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he clapped happily. "That was great. I may not know much about baseball but I'm pretty sure that that swing was good!"_

"_Ahaha! Thanks Tsuna! That means a lot coming from you!" Yamamoto said as he approached the brunet and encircled him in his arms. Tsuna blushed but then smiled happily._

"_I wish I was as good as you in sports." Tsuna said as he looked into the amber eyes of his rain guardian._

"_I'm sure you'll do even better than me with enough practice." Yamamoto said confidently before he grinned. "Want me to teach you?"_

"_You don't have to." Tsuna sighed. "I'm a really slow learner."_

"_Maa… Tsuna don't be like that." Yamamoto said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that since it's you, you'll probably learn this stuff in no time…"_

_And so…_

"_Tsuna, your stance need to be firmer." Yamamoto said as he came up from behind the brunet and held the other steady. Tsuna blushed as he felt Yamamoto's arms around him, taking control of his shaking arms so that he can hit better._

"_And…! Swing!" Yamamoto said and the two of them swung. However Tsuna lost his footing and stumbled backwards._

"_Whoah!" Yamamoto said as he steadied the brunet. However he too fell back and it ended up with him on top of the boss._

_The two of them looked at into each other's eyes before they bursted out laughing. Tsuna placed his arms around Yamamoto's neck while Yamamoto pulled the other closer as they laughed._

"_Saa… let's try again?" Yamamoto said as he helped the other up. He gave the brunet a bright smile and Tsuna smiled back._

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes as he held up his bat. Gokudera and Yamamoto (still unseen by Tsuna) looked at him curiously.<p>

_You stand like this Tsuna and grip the bat tight okay? We don't want it flying out your grasp now do we? Ahaha!_

Tsuna smiled when he remembered Yamamoto's sound-effect teaching style. Thankfully he added a few words that he could understand now and then.

…_That's when you swing with all your might Tsuna! Don't let the balls through! Whoosh! There it goes!_

_Ahaha! You did it!_

_Good job Tsuna!_

The brunet held the bat to his forehead as he smiled happily while blushing. "Someone… very important taught it to me!"

Gokudera's jaw dropped as he tried to process what Tsuna said and the meaning behind his words. I-pin and Lambo exchanged looks before they shrugged. Meanwhile, Yamamoto was staring at the expression on Tsuna's face, bewildered.

Tsuna sighed as he put down the bat. Now was not the time to get mixed up in his memories with Yamamoto. Reborn told him to play with the kids so that they wouldn't blow up the house and he will play with them if it meant that his home will be spared!

Although… He didn't know what Reborn was planning when the arcobaleno gave him these baseball stuff to play with.

_He must be planning something again. _Tsuna thought suspiciously, however the brunet was snapped out of his thinking when he saw someone familiar looking at them not far.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out as he waved. Gokudera snapped out of his traumatic thoughts when he heard the name of his right-hand-man rival.

"Oi! Baseball idiot! Why are you just standing there?" Gokudera said when he turned to look at Yamamoto as well.

"Ahaha! W-Well…" Yamamoto said uneasily as he looked at Tsuna who looked back at him curiously. The rain guardian avoided the other's eye contact and laughed again. "I-I just wanted to see what you guys were up t-to! I-I see you're playing b-baseball! Can I join?"

"Tch." Gokudera said as he crossed his arms. "Who said that you couldn't?"

"The more people, the happier!" I-pin agreed.

"Lambo-san is bored." Lambo said as he picked his nose.

"Of course you can join us Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he smiled before handing over a bat to his rain guardian. "Here."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna before he grinned uneasily. "Thanks."

Tsuna smiled back at him brightly. "No problem." Tsuna said before he turned around and dropped his smile. However…

"Tsuna, wait." Yamamoto said as he grabbed the brunet by the arm. The Vongola turned to him in surprise.

"E-Eh? W-What?" Tsuna said as he looked at the swordsman.

"Oi! Baseball idiot, what the heck are you doing?" Gokudera demanded as he approached the two.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, as though he just realized what he did and he abruptly let go. He laughed sheepishly to cover up his surprise. "A-Ah sorry about that Tsuna! I don't know what came over me!"

"A mere sorry is not enough! Kneel down to jyuudaime and-!" Gokudera protested.

"Gokudera-kun it's fine." Tsuna said to the storm guardian before he looked at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto you don't have to apologize for that." Tsuna said to the rain guardian. "It seemed like you wanted to say something important…"

"Ah well… Yeah maybe…" Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek. "I… I don't know…"

Tsuna and Gokudera anime-fell while Yamamoto just laughed.

"A-Anyway, let's just go back to the game." Tsuna said as he looked at the two kids. "Lambo! I-pin! Yamamoto's here to help teach you some good moves!"

"YEHEY!" Lambo and I-pin cheered as they ran around happily.

Tsuna smiled as he ushered the two kids to help him pick up the balls so they can start, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto alone.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera said seriously. "Reborn-san called for a meeting today."

Yamamoto blinked in surprise. "Is that why my dad-?"

"Probably." Gokudera grunted. "He didn't tell me the details but I'm sure that it's about jyuudaime."

_Tsuna… _Yamamoto thought. "When?"

"Later, when jyuudaime takes the kids to the amusement park. Aneki will pick us up." Gokudera said as he watched his boss play with the kids.

"Who else will be there?" Yamamoto asked.

"From what I heard… Turf-top, his sister, and that annoying Kurokawa-girl will be there." Gokudera said and Yamamoto turned to him in surprise.

"Wha-? Kurokawa-san and Sempai's sister too?" Yamamoto asked, surprised.

"I said that didn't I?" Gokudera said with a frown. "Anyway, it must be serious if Reborn-san's calling a meeting for it. You should get ready for anything."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna who was happily picking up the balls with the kids.

_Tsuna, are you hiding a secret from us?_

At that exact moment, Tsuna looked up and gave Yamamoto a bright smile. The baseball idol was taken aback slightly.

What did those smiles mean?

"Neh, Bakadera! Are you coming or not?" Lambo shouted out tauntingly.

"Why you stupid cow-!" Gokudera shouted.

"Lambo! It not nice to call Gokudera-san 'baka'!" I-pin scolded.

"Ahaha! Maa… maa… Let's just start playing!" Yamamoto said soothingly as he dragged Gokudera to join Tsuna and the others. Tsuna nodded in approval as he turned his back momentarily and looked at a nearby tree with a serious look.

_It won't be long now… _Tsuna thought as he looked down and went back to picking up the balls. _Reborn is after all the greatest hitman, he surely has noticed something by now… right?_

Meanwhile…

Reborn who was hidden by a tree branch looked at his student suspiciously. Ever since the day at the park, his student has been acting strange and distant most especially to the rain guardian. As his stupid student's tutor, it was up to him to get to the bottom of this.

_Dame-Tsuna… _Reborn thought as his eyes narrowed when his student glanced at the tree he was hiding. _What are you hiding?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>If you're wondering how Reborn knew what Tsuna was thinking at the first part, well Tsuna was kinda whispering it, and Reborn just happened to be there and ahaha!Thank you for your support! Please read and review! I hope my head stops pounding soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Sorry again for the late update! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and also I finally posted my Christmas special although it's a bit late! Oh and about the next chapter of the 'Ghost of a Past Love' it will center a bit on Giotto's past and where he's been while Tsuna was like that!

_8027 time:_So I was reading an 8027 doujinshi and it was soooo cute and I… *squeals*… Yamamoto confessed to Tsuna and he looked so -insert-twenty-synonyms-for-hot-here and then TSUNA! TSUNA-! He didn't answer and just said 'thank you'! If it was anyone else they would've jumped Yamamoto! And Yamamoto was still happy and all that but then Tsuna saw Yamamoto cry when he went back to get his bag (not the pathetic wimpy crying mind you! It's the quiet-tears-rolling-down-your-face-hot-guy-crying! XDD) and kya! 8027 forever! (I have the picture of Yamamoto crying on my facebook profile O.O)

Ehem, I'm getting carried away! Anyway…

Thank you for reviews on the last chapters! Your reviews are what keeps me going! It's one of the most interesting things that give color in my black-and-white life (8027 also lights my life just so you know ^^)!

And so…!

THIS TIME FOCUSING ON THE TSUNA WHO IS ON A DATE WITH YAMAMOTO!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Previously…_

_"Couple separated… Commence mission: Jealousy."_

**Chapter 11**

"Uhm, gomenasai… But I think we're lost." Tsuna said as he looked around. They were currently in the middle of searching for the restroom Dino sweat dropped.

"U-Uhm, i-it's fine." Dino said as he laughed uncertainly. "You should head back to your boyfriend. I can look for the rest room myself."

At the word 'boyfriend' Tsuna's face exploded into red.

"Uhm are you alright?" Dino asked the young boss when he noticed him red on the face.

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna said as he covered his red face. Dino couldn't help but chuckle at that. His little brother was so cute sometimes. Unable to help himself he patted Tsuna on the head.

"You should really stop fighting your feelings…" Dino said wisely as he looked at the brunet. Tsuna looked at the _stranger _curiously. He couldn't see the other's face well because of the cap and the shadow it casted over the stranger's face.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. Dino froze at the action of patting Tsuna's head and he immediately retracted his hand.

"U-Uhm, n-no one… just a passing friendly stranger! Bye!" Dino said before he rushed off.

"W-Wait-!" Tsuna called out but then he sweat dropped when Dino fell over while running. The blonde got up hastily and rushed off once more. The Vongola sighed as he turned around to leave and go back to Yamamoto.

…

After a few minutes of walking Tsuna found himself back on the path of where he last saw the swordsman.

_Now… the bench should be around here somewhere. _Tsuna said as he looked around. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something and when he looked around he froze.

Yamamoto was there on the bench where Tsuna left him…

.. And with him were _6 other girls._

"Oh come on~ Why don't you accompany us handsome?" A girl with dark hair said as she clung to Yamamoto while batting her eyelashes. The action somehow irritated Tsuna and made him want to crush something.

"Ahaha! Sorry but I'm already here with someone." Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh please~! She's just one girl! There are like 6 of us here!" A blonde one said. She was obviously foreigner since she had a strange accent. Tsuna frowned, unable to help himself.

"Uhm, actually he's not a girl…" Yamamoto began as he gave them a bright smile. Tsuna blinked. Was Yamamoto going to tell them to back off?

"Oh? Then you're taking your little brother or cousin out perhaps?" A girl with dark brown hair said hopefully. The brunet bit his lip at their wrong assumptions.

"No. He's-"

"An older brother then? Ooh~ two catches in one day!" An auburn-haired girl squealed.

"I-"

Tsuna stood there, looking at the scene slightly disturbed. He could feel his hand clenching and unclenching. His eyes shadowed beneath his bangs as he continued to listen to the annoying high-pitched voices of the wanna-bees. (Is that a word?)

"Seriously though~! Come with us handsome! You'll have a much better time with us than babysitting some boy!" A girl said as she gave Yamamoto a suggestive wink.

Yamamoto smiled uncomfortably and he inwardly sighed. The other girls also pleaded, blinking their fake long eyelashes. Meanwhile, Tsuna was battling with some crazy force inside him telling him to rip those girls apart or better yet, rip them away from Yamamoto.

However his attention was diverted when he suddenly felt his intuition warning him of something that he _did not _want to happen. He looked up cautiously.

"Maybe this'll change your mind~?" The blonde girl said as she tiptoed to give Yamamoto a kiss on the lips. Tsuna's eyes widened.

Thankfully, with Yamamoto's reflexes he was able to dodge and instead of being kissed on the lips, he was pecked on the cheek. This seemed to be the final straw for Tsuna who felt some string of patience being cut inside of him.

The brunet took a deep breath. He strode quietly towards the girls and Yamamoto. The first one to notice him was his beloved rain guardian.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said in relief as he gave Tsuna a relieved and welcoming smile. The smile almost took Tsuna's breath away as he almost stopped.

"Tsuna?" One girl repeated. The six girls turned to look at Tsuna. They all gave him a glare as he approached. Tsuna almost flinched but he held himself steady when he saw one of the girls cling even tighter to Yamamoto. He felt a serious expression settle on his face.

"Hey…" He said coolly. The change of attitude of the brunet sent shivers down the spines of the girls and Yamamoto blinked in astonishment. He gave them a cool stare. "What do you think you're doing?" He said menacingly.

One of the girls flinched. The way Tsuna stared at her clinging arms made her loosen her grip on Yamamoto.

"What does it look like?" One girl answered bravely. "We're taking this handsome guy with us. Any problems with that?"

Tsuna raised a skeptical eyebrow at the girl. The action felt like it was mocking, and the girl found herself getting angry. "Oh really? Does this _handsome guy_ want to go with you then?"

"Of course he does!" One answered bravely in her shrilly voice. The Vongola crossed his arms as his face continued to give off a calculating stare.

"Doesn't look like it." Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The girls gulped and some even took a step back.

"Why should you care?" The auburn-haired one shouted. "Who are you to him anyway? And what is he to you?"

Tsuna gave the girl an appraising look before he answered. His eyebrow twitched when he saw one girl cling to Yamamoto in fright.

"Who am I to him?" Tsuna repeated the question with a cool voice. The girls jumped in fright. "I'm his boyfriend. And he is…" The Vongola emphasized the last words. "…_mine._" With that statement, he gave the girls a mind-numbing glare… And pretty soon those girls were screaming while running away, leaving Yamamoto and Tsuna alone by the bench.

Tsuna's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs while Yamamoto looked at the retreating girls in amazement.

"Wow." Yamamoto said as he grinned at the brunet. "Remind me to never get you jealous again Tsuna." He said happily. But then he frowned when he received no response from the brunet.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was currently thinking, trying to sort out his confusing feelings. What was that? What had happened? Why did he react like that? These were the questions currently on his head.

Why had he felt satisfied when he saw the realization hit those girl's faces? Why was he itching to tell them who he was to Yamamoto?

"Tsuna?" Came a gentle voice. Tsuna's head snapped up and he saw Yamamoto looking at him, trying to figure out his thoughts. That's when he realized he was in the arms of the swordsman once more. And it felt…nice.

"Oh, uhm… sorry about that Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he felt his heart relaxing. He gave the baseball idol an apologetic smile. "I lost myself there for a moment… I don't know why I reacted that way…" Tsuna said as he looked down confused.

"Hey it's fine." Yamamoto said as he smiled. Tsuna looked up curiously.

"But I… I made those girls run away, screaming…" Tsuna said in embarrassment.

"I don't mind." Yamamoto said thoughtfully. "They were getting a bit too clingy… and besides…" Yamamoto leaned forward and touched his forehead to Tsuna's. "I was happy when you said I was yours…" He said with a bright smile.

Tsuna's face exploded to red when he remembered what he said.

_Who am I to him? I'm his boyfriend. And he is…__** mine**__._

Tsuna staggered as he fell towards Yamamoto's arms in mock faint.

"Eh? Tsuna? Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he shook the brunet.

Meanwhile…

"Hahi! Who knew Tsuna-san would be so scary, desu!" Haru said while panting as she took of the blonde wig on her head. Beside her, the other girls also took off their wigs. They were members of the 8027 fan club and they were convinced by Haru to join the plot.

"I was literally shaking in my boots." One girl mumbled.

"But it was all worth it! Did you hear what Sawada-kun said?" One girl squealed. "He said 'he is mine'! KYA! 8027 forever!"

The other girls nodded in agreement as they began talking about how jealous Tsuna looked when they were clinging to Yamamoto. Dino sweat dropped at the enthusiasm they showed.

_Fan girls… _He sighed as he dialed Byakuran's number.

"_Ah, Dino-kun… " _Byakuran said in greeting.

"Byakuran, tell Reborn that phase 2 was a huge success. Did you see it? The way Tsuna snapped?" Dino asked the white-haired.

"_Yap, I saw the whole thing." _Byakuran said as he leaned on a tree out of sight. It was near the bench where Tsuna and Yamamoto were. _"That was really fun, we should make Tsunayoshi-kun jealous more often." _He said chuckling. On the other end of the line, Dino sweat dropped.

"You're a real sadist aren't you?" Dino said shaking his head.

"_Well I was an ex-villain bent on taking over the world once, you know?" _Byakuran retorted. _"Anyway don't worry, word of your success will be sent over to the arcobaleno. For now take a rest and wash that juice off of your hair."_

Dino blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that too, huh?" He said with a sigh.

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. _"Who didn't? You had most of your men clutching their hearts in worry."_

Dino face-palmed himself. "Don't remind me." He groaned.

"_Anyway, I think the next phase will start soon… Keep your eyes open for any 'intruders' on the date. We should keep things going as smoothly as possible." _Byakuran said.

"Copy that." Dino said before he hung up. He looked at the girls giggling excitedly amongst themselves. "Okay girls let's get something to eat as a treat to all your hard work."

The girls cheered as they grabbed their costumes and followed Dino to a nearby fast food joint.

* * *

><p>Back at Tsuna and Yamamoto…<p>

The rain guardian was currently fanning Tsuna with a fan offered to him by a worker in the amusement park. Tsuna was lying on his lap as the guardian stared at the brunet.

"Tsuna are you okay now?" Yamamoto asked the brunet as he continued to fan the brunet. Tsuna had an arm over his eyes so Yamamoto couldn't really see if he was okay or not.

"I'm feeling better." Tsuna admitted.

"That's good." Yamamoto said with a smile. "I didn't want you feeling sick for the next ride." This instantly got Tsuna's attention as he removed his arm from his eyes.

"Next ride?" Tsuna asked, his curious brown eyes peering at Yamamoto's amber ones. The baseball idol nodded with a smile.

"Ah, we're going on the teacups next." Yamamoto said with a soft smile.

_The teacups huh? That sounds nice… _Tsuna thought. He was never a fan of fast rides so he preferred slow ones like the merry-go-round or the teacup rides. He couldn't help but look up at Yamamoto who seemed to know everything about him.

_Favorite food… Favorite rides… Is there something he doesn't know about me? _Tsuna thought curiously. Meanwhile the rain guardian seemed to notice Tsuna staring at him.

"Hm? What's up? Something on my face?" Yamamoto asked with a friendly smile. Tsuna gulped at being caught as he looked away.

"Uh, it's nothing." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "A-Anyway, we should get going to the teacup rides or something." As he said this, he grabbed Yamamoto's hand in reflex action. Something that surprised both him and the baseball idol.

The two of the stood there for a moment, Tsuna holding onto Yamamoto's hand, as they stared at each other. After a few seconds the Vongola abruptly let go of Yamamoto's hand while blushing in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that…" Tsuna said but Yamamoto just grinned as he took the other's hand.

"Aw, come on Tsuna… stop apologizing. I like it when you grab my hand like that." Yamamoto said without missing a beat. Tsuna blushed again as he looked away.

_Darn, I feel like a high school girl whose head over-heels-in-love with all this blushing. _Tsuna thought bitterly.

"Let's get going Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he pulled the brunet along. Tsuna nodded as they slowly approached their next destination.

Meanwhile…

Romario, who was stationed somewhere near the public restrooms, suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate. Someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Romario said as he picked up.

"_Romario, phase 3 of the plan will commence soon. Are the men ready?" _Reborn asked through the phone.

"Reborn-san?" Romario asked. "Yes, the men are ready. We're currently on standby by the public restrooms." As he said this, he looked at the Cavallone men dressed like thugs, hiding behind the trees.

"_Good." _Reborn said in approval._ "I've sent Byakuran to create a commotion that will separate Yamamoto and Tsuna temporarily."_

"Ah, we'll be ready here." Romario said.

"_I'm counting on you." _Reborn said

* * *

><p>"This ride is nice." Tsuna sighed as he leaned back. Yamamoto was the one spinning the plate in the middle.<p>

"Yeah it is." Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around Tsuna. The brunet blushed as he turned away. Yamamoto seemed clueless to how the other was feeling. After a few minutes the two of them finally got out of the ride.

"We should get some lunch." Yamamoto said as he took a look at his watch. "We can continue our scouts for rides later."

"U-uhm, o-okay." Tsuna said as Yamamoto caught hold of his hand once more. But then he and Yamamoto were suddenly surprised when a loud siren rang throughout the park.

"HELLO! HELLO! Hello to all our precious guests!" Came a familiar voice. "I would like to make a quick announcement to you all! We, the facilitators of the amusement park are holding a contest which would guarantee a big prize to whoever wins!"

"A big prize?" Came murmurs from all around.

"That sounds exciting…" Others said. Suddenly people began to surround Yamamoto and Tsuna, making the brunet feel uncomfortable. However thankfully, Yamamoto placed an arm around his boss' waist drawing him closer to himself protectively. Tsuna couldn't help but blush, especially with the way some people were looking at them.

"Okay so the contest goes this way!" The familiar voice continued. "The first two people who goes to roller coaster location wins!" He said over the voices of the murmuring people. "The race starts when I say go after the count of three. One…"

"Tsuna, you should-" Yamamoto began but was cut off by the loud voices of the people.

"Two!"

"Yamamoto? I-I can't hear you…" Tsuna said frantically as he looked at his rain guardian.

"Tsuna-"

"Three! Go!"

Tsuna gasped when he felt people pushing against him as they ran in a hurry towards the direction of the roller coaster ride. He could feel Yamamoto's arms trying to get a good grip on him but then the baseball idol was being pulled by the crowd.

"Yama-!" Tsuna said but his breath was knocked out of him when someone suddenly pulled him away from Yamamoto's grasp from behind. He watched with wide eyes as Yamamoto stared back at him in shock, when they got separated.

Tsuna could feel himself being shoved out of the way as he lost sight of the baseball idol. The force that tugged him out of Yamamoto's arms was still tugging insistently on his back. The brunet couldn't control the direction he was going. All he could see was people pushing and pulling, trying to get to the front of the mass of crowd first.

Pretty soon, the brunet found himself being shoved out of the crowd and right unto the unforgiving ground.

"Oof!" Tsuna grunted in pain when he felt his bottom hit the sidewalk. He rubbed his backside in a soothing manner but then he stopped when some people stopped in front of him, casting long shadows. The brunet looked up shakily and almost fainted on the spot. Huge yet somehow familiar men were surrounding his small form. The young boss couldn't help but gulp and shiver in fear when he saw them looking down at him in interest.

"Hey there, runt."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Yamamoto said as he tried to push past people. The serious expression on his face and the way his eyes narrowed when people insistently push against him, made people back off with no second thoughts. A worried and slightly angry Yamamoto is a scary Yamamoto.<p>

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out as he stared over the heads of the rushing people. He looked around trying to get a glimpse of the brunet. When he saw no sign of the spiky-haired boss, he got immensely worried.

"Tsuna!"

…

"Tsuna!"

The brunet looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yama-!" But then he was cut off when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up fearfully at the men but then his eyes widened when these men suddenly grabbed his hands and proceeded to drag him to what seems to be the public rest room.

The young boss tried to struggle as best as he could, he tried to get the attention of the many people passing by. However, the people either ignored him or just turned away as he stared at them in concentration.

"It's useless brat…" One man mumbled gruffly as he proceeded to drag Tsuna way from any prying eyes. "No one will come to your rescue. Just accept what's happening and stop moving."

Tsuna shook his head rapidly as he struggled even more. He even bit the hand of the person who had a hand on his mouth.

"Ouch!" The huge guy said as he let go of Tsuna's mouth. Due to the small distraction, the sky guardian was able to shake of the hand behind his back and he jumped up and away from the men. However, his effort was useless because when he did this, he bumped into the other gangster-like men.

"You can't escape." One said jeeringly.

"Now what'll you do?" The other said with a feral grin.

Tsuna shook in where he was standing as he looked around at the men flexing their muscles. He stared at those who were cracking their knuckles at him while grinning menacingly. Tsuna looked down his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

He was a goner… Unless…

* * *

><p>"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he turned around abruptly. For a second there, he thought he heard Tsuna almost calling out his name.<p>

"Excuse me young man." Came a mock old man's voice. Yamamoto looked down at the sound of the voice and his eyes met the sight of a small old man. Little did he know that it was Reborn in another one of his costumes.

"Yes sir?" Yamamoto asked, totally fooled by the dress-up. Reborn inwardly smirked.

"Are you perhaps looking for a no-good stude- I mean, a young brunet with spiky hair?" Reborn said as he cleared his throat to cover up his mistake.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened at the mention of Tsuna. "Yes! Have you seen him by chance?"

"Ohohoho~!" Reborn said. "Yes I have. Actually I just saw him being dragged behind the public restroom by a couple of nice men."

"Nice men?" Yamamoto repeated cluelessly.

"Ah yes, they were wearing some metal jacket and all those stuff. Kids these days…" Reborn said. "Ohohoho~!"

"I see." Yamamoto said with a frown he gave Reborn a curt nod. "Thanks." He said before running off to the direction of the public restroom. Reborn watched the rain guardian go with a sadistic twinkle to his eyes.

* * *

><p>"TSUNA!" Yamamoto shouted as he neared the rest room. Suddenly his eyes widened when he heard a thud. He rushed immediately to the place where he heard the sound.<p>

"Tsu-!" Yamamoto said but then he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. There was Tsuna, standing in the middle of unconscious burly men in his HDW mode. The brunet seemed to be unharmed except for a slight bruise on his cheek, while the men around him seemed to have been knocked unconscious.

"Tsuna…"

At the sound of his name, the boss looked up.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said in his monotone voice. "You came…" The rain guardian nodded as he stepped towards the brunet.

"Of course I did." Yamamoto said with a nod. He looked at Tsuna, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Tsuna nodded, his orange eyes looking at Yamamoto's face searchingly.

"I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled softly. Yamamoto smiled as he placed a hand on Tsuna's cheeks. The brunet almost jumped out of his skin at the action. He stared wide-eyed at the swordsman instead.

"Does it hurt?" Yamamoto asked, misjudging Tsuna's flinch at his touch.

"No…" Tsuna said slowly. His eyes shadowed as he felt the fast beating of his heart. _This is…_

"Anyway we should get going. We haven't had lunch yet." Yamamoto said as he placed both hands on the sides of the brunet's face, making him look up. He gave the other a gentle smile. "Right?"

"A-ah…" Tsuna said quietly, a light-colored blush dusting his face as he continued to stare at Yamamoto, wide-eyed. He shook his head slightly trying to not get himself distracted by Yamamoto's smile.

_First of all, I have to get out of my HDW mode. _Tsuna said to himself. _I'll figure this out later. _So, Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to will away the cool perception he felt. However after several seconds nothing happened. Tsuna's eyes snapped open. _What the-?_

"Tsuna what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, noticing the other's distress. Tsuna looked at him wide-eyed.

"I can't get out of my HDW mode." The brunet mumbled.

"What?"

Meanwhile…

One of the men lying 'unconscious' on the ground took out a walkie-talkie.

"Mission accomplished. Getting the Vongola boss in the HDW mode was easy." The man grunted.

"_Good job." _Romario said. _"Since Sawada-san is much more quick-witted, and much smarter in his HDW mode… Hopefully he can figure out his feelings for Yamamoto-san much faster." _Romario said thoughtfully. _"Reborn-san is truly a genius for figuring this out."_

"Hai!"

Meanwhile… Somewhere a baby tutor was leaning out of sight while smirking.

What will you do now, Dame-Tsuna?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wohoo! A date with HDW Tsuna! Don't you just love the possibilities of amusement park thugs (who are actually mafia men in disguise?) create? THUGS equals 8027 fluff time and some awesome action from Tsuna's cool HDW side!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** And here is the update! Sorry for the long wait! I'm about to graduate and it has been busy lately with prom and senior's ball and getting accepted into university and… WAH! Growing up is depressing…

And-! My birthday is coming up and I hope my sister give me a present! *looks at sister*

Valentines is coming up and I have to think of a special 8027 fanfiction for Valentines day!

Also, lately I've become addicted with Naruto and all that… It really is very interesting. I guess the addiction was caused by buying Naruto DVDs… So basically my fault.

**LoveOneself: **Actually I just downloaded the doujinshi. I have my sources. I'll gladly share it with you if I have time ^^

**To this review: **_How's Tsuna gonna hide his flames? People would probably notice a kid walking around with his head on fire!_

**Answer: **Well technically, they dying will flame is invisible and can only be seen by Tsuna, his guardians, his foes, and other people who use the dying will flame for fighting. So no one will notice it at all!

**TheFeyRa: **Ah yes, I download my 8027 doujinshis. When I found the perfect site I downloaded a lot of them and am currently drowning in the 8027 love. I liked the doujinshi 'Date Nanona' it was so cute and fluffy ^^

**I think that the Tsuna who is at Yamamoto's mercy is cute. –8027 Doujinshi 'Date Nanona'**

ANYWAY, this chapter is for the other Tsuna who is together with Yamamoto but was transported to a world where they are only best friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Previously…_

_Reborn who was hidden by a tree branch looked at his student suspiciously. Ever since the day at the park, his student has been acting strange and distant most especially to the rain guardian. As his stupid student's tutor, it was up to him to get to the bottom of this._

_**Dame-Tsuna…**__Reborn thought as his eyes narrowed when his student glanced at the tree he was hiding.__**What are you hiding?**_

**Chapter 12**

"You're finally here, huh?" Reborn said as Yamamoto and Gokudera entered Yamamoto's sushi shop. (Bianchi left because she had something to do) They didn't want to have a meeting in Tsuna's house because there was a chance the brunet would catch them there and would obviously question what they were doing.

"Gomen Reborn-san…" Gokudera apologized humbly. "Jyuudaime was too caught up in playing baseball with the kids."

Reborn's eyebrow rose suspiciously at this piece of information. He turned to look at Yamamoto who knew more about baseball. "Is that true? And how did it look?"

"Yeah, it's true and Tsuna's form looked good. Have you been training him for baseball, kid?" Yamamoto asked as he crossed his arms.

Reborn didn't say anything as he just silently led the two to their table. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks at the hitman's silence.

"Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun you guys are here too?" Kyoko greeted the two boys who entered.

"Hello Sasagawa's sister." Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera just looked away annoyed.

"Yamamoto! Octopus head! You're extremely late!" Ryohei shouted at the two. Gokudera opened his mouth to rebut Ryohei's insult when a girl suddenly came out from one of the bathrooms.

"Ah, you monkeys are here." Hana said and Ryohei's face grew red as he began to quiet down. Gokudera raised an eyebrow while Yamamoto laughed at his senior's discomfort.

"Anyway…" Reborn said as he tried to shift everyone's attention away fromRyohei's obvious embarrassment. "Let's all sit down so we can start talking."

Everyone complied as they sat down. They all looked at each other in question before they turned to Reborn.

"First of all, as most of you have already guessed this meeting is about my stupid student, Tsuna." Reborn said as he crossed his arms.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed while Yamamoto frowned in worry.

"Ever since the incident in the park, Dame-Tsuna has been acting strange." Reborn said as he looked at each of them seriously. "When he woke up at his house, he asked me strange questions."

"What sort of questions, kid?" Yamamoto asked before Gokudera could open his mouth.

"He asked about a scrapbook, the whereabouts of maman, Bianchi, and Futa, his crush, if he always called Ryohei 'onii-san', and also what happened before he fainted." Reborn said as he counted them all with his fingers.

"Why would Tsuna-kun ask that?" Kyoko asked worriedly. "It sounds as if he had amnesia."

"Reborn-san, what scrapbook did jyuudaime mean?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm not sure." Reborn said. "I don't know what scrapbook he's talking about. I've searched his room a hundred times but nothing."

"Hm, I saw Sawada once…" Ryohei said as he crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression. "He was extremely…" But then Ryohei stopped what he was saying abruptly.

"He was what? Turf top!" Gokudera asked impatiently. Ryohei looked up his expression serious.

"I promised Sawada that I wouldn't extremely say anything but…" Ryohei said as he hesitated.

"Sempai, please…" Yamamoto said his expression serious, surprising everyone in the room.

Ryohei nodded as he begun to recount. "I was extremely doing training by running up the stairs when…"

"_EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he threw open the door to the rooftop. He has finished the last flight of stairs and he wanted to have an extreme break before continuing down. However to his surprise, someone was already there._

_Ryohei looked at the familiar back of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Oh Sawada! You're here too! Are you doing some extreme training as well?"_

_But then the sun guardian's extreme smile dropped as Tsuna turned around to look at him._

_The brunet's expression looked sad and lost as he stared at Ryohei in confusion. However what got Ryohei's tongue was the tears sliding down Tsuna's face. As though realizing who was there, Tsuna brought up an arm and wiped away his tears._

_When the tears were gone, Tsuna smiled at Ryohei as he said in a weak voice. "Sempai- I mean onii-san what brought you here?"_

_There was silence. Before…_

"_Sawada! You were crying! Are you extremely okay?" Ryohei asked as he neared the brunet who continued to smile at him._

"_I'm fine." Tsuna said as he waved off the boxer's worry. "I was just thinking about something."_

"_Sawada, you know as you're big brother you can extremely tell me anything." Ryohei said with a serious frown. Tsuna smiled kindly at him as he patted the boxer on the shoulder._

"_Onii-san, thank you but I think I'd rather ask a favor from you." Tsuna said and Ryohei looked at him curiously._

"_Sure, anything." Ryohei said with confidence. Tsuna looked at him seriously as he passed by him to leave._

"_Don't tell anyone what you saw." He said before he left._

There was silence.

"So… Dame-Tsuna was crying huh? Figures." Hana said with a sigh. It took a while for this statement to process in Gokudera's mind.

"Oi! What do you mean by that woman?" Gokudera growled angrily. Yamamoto placed a hand on the bomber's shoulder, pacifying him as he turned to look at Reborn.

"What does this mean, kid? Why has Tsuna been acting strange and why had he been crying?" Yamamoto said the last word with utmost worry as his amber eyes softened.

"I'm not sure but I have a vague idea." Reborn said his eyes calculating. "Anyway, I want to hear the others' statements before I formulate an answer. Kurokawa, if you can…"

"Well, Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna but…" Hana begun as she crossed her arms and thought. "I have noticed him acting differently from before."

"Go on…" Reborn encouraged. Hana sighed.

"Well I don't know if it's his aura or something… It's like he's experienced something that made him more understanding than normal although I don't know what…" Hana grumbled.

"Explain it more clearly stupid woman! We don't have time for riddles." Hana gave Gokudera a scowl while Ryohei glared at him.

"That's rude octopus head!" Ryohei shouted.

"What did you say-?" Gokudera begun but then their argument was cut off when Yamamoto placed firm hands on their shoulders.

"Stop it guys. Let's hear out what Kurokawa has to say." Yamamoto said in a serious voice that made the two look down in embarrassment.

"Anyway…" Hana said as she cleared her throat. "If there was a situation that can make me explain clearly… I think it would be…"

_Hana was walking into the classroom with a sigh. It was another boring day in school and all the boys around her still looked like monkeys. Hana was looking around at her classroom and her gaze stopped at a certain brunet who was staring at a couple not far. Deciding that disturbing Tsuna was good way to pass time, the dark-haired girl approached the boss._

"_Hey Dame-Tsuna, what are you looking at?" Hana asked as she looked at the brunet who looked up at the sound of her voice._

"_Ah, Kurokawa-san…" Tsuna said with a smile, Hana raised an eyebrow. That smile was too understanding. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Nothing. I was just curious about how they act around each other."_

_Hana curiously looked at what Tsuna was looking at. The girl and the boy were laughing as they talked and they held each other's hands. Hana looked back at Tsuna's expression which was frowning and wistful._

"_You make it sound like you've been in a relationship before Dame-Tsuna." Hana smirked but then her superior expression faltered when Tsuna looked up at her, eyes wide while his face flushed a deep red._

"_I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking about." The brunet said as he looked away hastily. Hana stared at Tsuna in amazement before her thoughts shifted to suspicion. What did that expression mean?_

"… so basically that's it." Hana said as she shrugged her shoulders. Everyone looked bewildered at the new information.

"Dame-Tsuna in a relationship…" Reborn murmured. "I don't think he's been in one though. Yamamoto?" Reborn asked, turning to the guardian who has been with Tsuna for the most time, even more than Reborn.

"I don't think Tsuna's ever been in a relationship before." Yamamoto stated as he thought about the old days before Reborn came. He felt guilt in his stomach as he remembered how little he noticed Tsuna back then.

"Well that's that. Dame-Tsuna has never been in a relationship." Reborn said finally and then he turned to look at Kyoko who was looking back at Reborn curiously. "How about you Kyoko? I heard Dame-Tsuna's been taking you home lately." Reborn said, not adding that he was the one who had been pushing Tsuna to do that.

"Hm, well Tsuna-kun seems more mellow than before." Kyoko stated as she smiled at Reborn. "But I do remember that he kept calling me 'Sasagawa-chan' by accident rather than 'Kyoko-chan' like he usually does."

"Sou." Reborn said thoughtfully. "Can you tell me specifically how Dame-Tsuna acts when he's with you?"

"Well, when I try to talk to him he always seemed to be thinking of something although he responds accordingly to what I say." Kyoko said as she thought back. "And also he seems to always be looking for something or maybe… someone?"

"Hm, Dame-Tsuna seems more unfocused than before, that's just strange." Reborn mumbled and he finally turned to the bomber who seemed to be bursting to say something. "And you Gokudera?"

"It went like this Reborn-san…!" Gokudera began.

"_Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called out as he looked for his precious boss. It was lunch time and there was no sign of the boy at all. The sky was looking dark too._

"_Jyuudaime!" The Italian huffed however he stopped when he saw a familiar brown-haired boy leaning against the tree. "Jyuudaime! There you are! I-" Gokudera said as he approached his boss but then he quieted down when he noticed that Tsuna was sleeping._

"_Hn…" Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Gokudera smiled as he sat beside his boss with a fond smile._

"_Jyuudaime has really been working hard for the past few days with Reborn-san. He deserves this rest." Gokudera said quietly as he took off his blazer and placed it on Tsuna. "Good job jyuudaime."_

_Tsuna frowned as he shivered slightly. "-…moto…"_

"_Eh?" Gokudera said as he leaned forward. Tsuna's frown deepened as he whined._

"_I want to go back…" Tsuna whispered and to Gokudera's shock, the brunet whimpered. The bomber immediately placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder._

"_Jyuudaime! Wake up!" Gokudera said, worried that his boss was having a nightmare. "Jyuudaime!"_

_Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he sat up straight and looked at Gokudera expectantly. "Ya-!" However when he saw it was Gokudera he stopped._

"_Jyuudaime, it's fine now. It was just a dream." Gokudera assured the young brunet whose eyes widened. Tsuna bit his lip as he looked down his hands clenching into fists._

"_A-Ah… It was just a dream." Tsuna said in a broken voice, worrying Gokudera._

"_Jyuudaime." Gokudera asked but then Tsuna held up Gokudera's uniform which fell unto his lap. "A-Ah that's-" Gokudera began embarrassed but Tsuna interrupted him._

"_Sorry, but can you lend me this for a bit?" Tsuna asked and Gokudera just nodded in confusion. He watched as Tsuna buried his face on his blazer. He was about to ask the other what was wrong but then suddenly it began to rain. Gokudera looked at the sky and then at Tsuna who began to tremble._

_**Jyuudaime must be cold. **__Gokudera reasoned with himself and then he stood up. "Jyuudaime, we should get going. It's started to rain."_

"_Please go ahead Gokudera-kun. Let me stay here for awhile." Tsuna said, his voice muffled by the fabric. Gokudera opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it and instead…_

"_You know you can tell me anything jyuudaime."_

_Silence._

"_Sorry Gokudera-kun… but just this once… I can't tell you anything."_

Everyone became silent once more after Gokudera's story. Yamamoto's face was thoughtful and worried while Kyoko and Hana were exchanging silent looks.

"What do we do now, kid?" Ryohei asked as he looked at Reborn whose eyes were shadowed.

"'Go back', huh?" Reborn looked up at Gokudera. "Thank you for this information Gokudera… I think I might've understood the situation a little better."

"You have? Then please tell us Reborn-san!" Gokudera begged while Yamamoto nodded.

"Hm, right now it's only a theory so I can't delve into details… But I have a plan that might make Dame-Tsuna confess the truth…" Reborn stated as he crossed his arms.

"What's your plan, kid?" Yamamoto asked and the arcobaleno looked up at him with unreadable black eyes.

"It's a plan that will involve you, Yamamoto…"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna! Buyt this for Lambo-san!" Lambo said as he pointed at the cotton candy. The brunet who was baby-sitting him, sighed as he took out his wallet.<p>

"Yeah, yeah… but make sure you drink a lot of water afterwards okay?" Tsuna said as he bought two and gave one to I-pin who thanked him.

"Neh I-pin let's go on the merry-go-round!" Lambo said pointing at the attraction before running off with I-pin hot on his heels. Tsuna watched the two with a fond smile before he turned around and headed for a nearby bench. He sighed tiredly and sat down before leaning his head back to look at the sky. He closed his eyes, peacefully taking in the relaxed and happy atmosphere from the amusement park… How he wished he could stay like this…

"TSUNA!" Lambo's voice. That was Lambo's voice calling him. Why did he sound so scared? He can even here the cow child sniffling.

"Tsuna-san!" I-pin too. Wha-?

Tsuna's yes snapped open and he looked around immediately to see where the voices came from. His eyes widened and then narrowed in anger with what he saw.

"You…!"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sighed as he walked towards the amusement park. He looked at the people passing by and began to think about what Reborn told him.<p>

"_The plan, isn't that complicated. It will only involve one of you and the rest will have to do everything in their power not to interfere and to not let other people interfere." Reborn began. Everyone, even Hana, although reluctantly, nodded._

"_Okay." Reborn sighed and then his gaze met Yamamoto who looked surprised. "Yamamoto, out of everyone… Tsuna has been acting the weirdest with you."_

_Everyone turned to look at the rain guardian automatically and the swordsman blinked. "E-Eh?"_

"_What the hell did you do to jyuudaime, you bastard!" Gokudera began but thankfully Ryohei suppressed him._

"_Calm down octopus head…" Ryohei said in a gruff voice. "Yamamoto, do you know why Sawada's been acting like this?"_

_Yamamoto shook his head. "I don't know too."_

"_Hmph, Dame-Tsuna has done a good job in keeping us in the dark." Reborn said._

"_Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said worriedly and Hana placed a hand on her shoulder. Yamamoto looked at the young Sasagawa and then sighed. _

_**Tsuna… **_He thought.

"_So the plan will go like this." Reborn said and everyone gave him their attention. "Starting from this day onward, Yamamoto you are not to leave Tsuna's side."_

"_W-What?" And almost instantly protests (from Gokudera) broke out._

"_What? Why him? Reborn-san! I am much more capable and-!" Gokudera shouted._

"_Do you want to know what's wrong with Tsuna or not?" Reborn growled and Gokudera quieted almost instantly._

"_Why?" Yamamoto asked._

"_It will be easier to get something out of him when the source of his discomfort is always near." Reborn stated. "I've already told your dad that you will be staying in the Sawada household for at least a week-"_

"_W-WHAT?" Gokudera shouted but Reborn promptly ignored him._

"_We won't let that Dame-student of mine, rest to collect his thoughts when you're gone so we'll keep you by his side most of the time." Reborn said and then he added. "I'll be 'conveniently' away during those times, so do what you can Yamamoto."_

_**Everything's happening too fast. **__Yamamoto thought as his fists clenched. "Ah… I understand…"_

"_You'll be fine." Reborn assured, well as much as 'Reborn' can assure. "Now…" Reborn looked at the clock. "It's time to pick Dame-Tsuna up. Yamamoto you should get going."_

"_A-Ah." The baseball idol said as he headed towards the door. He felt Ryohei give him an encouraging thump on the back before he left. He could hear Gokudera arguing with Reborn the moment the door closed._

"Tsuna, I'm sorry…" Yamamoto stated as he looked up at the sky. "It seems as though things might get harder for you…"

However, Yamamoto was distracted from his musing when he suddenly saw a familiar flash of orange light from afar.

"What was that? Plastic explosives?*" He heard someone say from behind. His eyes narrowed. That light came from the amusement park.

_Tsuna! _He thought as he ran. His eyes widened when he saw people running away from the park. He stopped and blocked a guy who came from the amusement park.

"Excuse me, what's happening?" Yamamoto asked.

"A couple of guys held 2 kids hostage!" The guy said as he gulped at the intensity of Yamamoto's gaze. "A skinny kid is fighting them, although I doubt he has a chance-" But the guy never finished his sentence as Yamamoto began to run towards the amusement park.

_Tsuna! _Yamamoto thought fiercely and when he arrived at the amusement park, he shouted. "TSUNA!" His eyes widened when he saw a beaten up Tsuna, heavily panting with blood running down his head and mouth. His eyes zeroed in on Lambo and I-pin who were in a guy's arms, held hostage. Tsuna was in a disadvantage with hostages.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened as he took out his sword and dropped it. "Shigure Souen Ryu: 3rd Offensive form, Yarazu no Ame!" Yamamoto kicked the blade towards the guy who dropped both Lambo and I-pin in order to dodge. Tsuna immediately rushed to the two and secured them in his arms before flying away and landing in a safe distance to put them down.

"Tsuna-san, a-are you okay?" I-pin asked worriedly, beside her Lambo was crying. HDW Tsuna's eyes softened as he patted them both on the head.

"I'm fine." Tsuna assured them before he stood up. "Stay here, okay? Yamamoto and I will finish this."

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna was by his side. He looked at the boy at the corner of his eyes worriedly.

"These are just scratches." Tsuna said coolly but then he suddenly turned to Yamamoto and the swordsman turned to him curiously. HDW Tsuna smiled softly. "Thank you. I knew you would come."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at Tsuna's show of appreciation and his cheeks dusted pink.

"Let's go." Tsuna said as he rushed forward.

"A-Ah…" Yamamoto said as he followed suit.

Several minutes later…

"T-Thank you for coming…" The manager of the park said as Yamamoto and Tsuna exited with Lambo and I-pin in their arms.

"That was close. Wasn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto said grinning at the brunet who smiled back at him.

"Yeah." Tsuna said as he petted his injuries. The manager of the park was kind enough to give him first aid. "Anyway, Yamamoto what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I called your house and your mom said you still weren't home so I came to get you…" Yamamoto remembered the excuse Reborn told him to use and then he hastily added. "And the kids too..."

"Oh." Tsuna said as he looked down thoughtfully. "And Gokudera-kun?"

"H-He had something to do." Yamamoto stated. "He's assisting the kid with something from what I heard."

"Hm, I see." Tsuna sighed and then he shifted Lambo in his arms. The two kids had already fallen aleep.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto began when silence overtook the atmosphere.

"Hm?" Tsuna asked absent-mindedly.

"You… You're alright, right?" Yamamoto asked and he looked at the brunet who was already looking at him. For some reason, the baseball idol felt self-conscious.

"Yeah… I'm as fine as I can be…" Tsuna said to the swordsman.

"There isn't anything troubling you, right?"

Silence.

"Well, of course there is." Tsuna began quietly. Yamamoto blinked in surprise. Tsuna was going to tell him what was wrong? That was easy! "Everyone has something troubling them right? So it's only natural that I too-"

Yamamoto sighed. Of course, Tsuna would go about it the round-about way. "That's not what I meant Tsuna. I was asking for your troubles specifically. You can tell me and the others anything. You know that right?"

Tsuna's gaze slid down to the round guiltily. "Y-Yeah. S-Sorry…"

"And Tsuna…" Yamamoto began. "Don't take this the wrong way but…" The rain guardian looked at him, a slight hurt in his eyes as he posed his question. "Why have you… been avoiding me?"

Tsuna looked up surprised. His brown eyes met Yamamoto's amber ones and instantly he felt his heart clench. He didn't want to hurt the other with his actions, he hadn't meant to. "Yamamoto, that was-!"

"Maa… It's fine…" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Don't feel troubled by it. I just want to know why… That's all."

Tsuna's eyes became downcast as he took a deep breath. "I-I… It's just that I thought…" Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he looked away. "I thought it would be better if I stayed away from you for awhile, Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tsuna was avoiding him purposely? "Why?" He barely breathed out.

"I don't want to hurt you." The brunet said firmly and Yamamoto looked at him in confusion.

"Hurt, what do you mean?" Yamamoto asked in confusion. "The only thing I'm hurting about right now is the fact that my best friend…" Tsuna flinched. "…is avoiding me."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said with a tired sigh. _I just can't let you discover my feelings for you. Knowing you, you'd probably think you were hurting me and try to do something unnecessary again._

"What, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the brunet with determined eyes. Tsuna frowned and decided to say nothing as they reached his house.

_I'll think of a good reply for Yamamoto tomorrow. _Tsuna thought. _For now…_

"Thanks, for walking us home Yamamoto." Tsuna said with a smile as he reached out to take I-pin from the other but the rain guardian shook his head. Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"Tsu-kun! You're home!" Nana said as she went out to greet the two boys. "Ah, Takeshi-kun, your things are already upstairs… Your dad brought them. You can sleep in Tsu-kun's room."

"Thanks Mrs. Sawada." Yamamoto said with a charming smile.

"Eh?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Oh, Tsu-kun… didn't you know?" Nana said as he looked at her son. "Takeshi-kun will be staying here for at least a week."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>*Plastic explosives. When they explode they give off an orange light. It's one of its characteristics. I learned this from detective Conan (I also bought a DVD of the Detective Conan movies). But of course the orange light wasn't an explosive but rather Tsuna's flames.

**8027 time: **Hm, so I read another 8027 doujinshi that I find cute but sadly enough it hasn't been translated and all that. All I really did understand was that the past Tsuna was transported to the Vongola mansion ten years later and he finds the older Yamamoto who hugs him and kisses him in the forehead and before the young Tsuna leaves he says something to Yamamoto as he smiled and Yamamoto is shocked because it reminded him of the older Tsuna who died.

Anyway, thank you those who have been viewing my blog. I have like 5k hits now! You're the best guys! Thanks!

And yeah! That's it for now! Please read and review! Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Foundation week is coming up. We're doing a cosplay on our part. How exciting. Anyway I was just thinking of a short conversation between Yamamoto and Tsuan which went like this.

**Tsuna: **_A girl just told me that Yamamoto was sexy. _*Cue shivers and then looks at Yamamoto who was changing out of his shirt* _Hm, maybe just a tiny bit..._

Tsuna's face exploded into red at what he thought.

Reborn reads Tsuna's mind, smirks and then goes to Yamamoto.

**Reborn: **Congratulations Yamamoto, Tsuna thinks you're sexy.

Tsuna turns towards his tutor in horror as Yamamoto's eyes widened.

**Tsuna: **REBORN! What the heck are you saying!

Tsuna flails towards Reborn but the arcobaleno dodges and Tsuna lands right into Yamamoto's chest. The rain guardian was smiling as he caught Tsuna.

**Yamamoto: **Ahaha! Tsuna thinks I'm sexy?

Tsuna's mouth became dry and his face flushed as he tried to think of what to say but then Yamamoto says...

**Yamamoto: ***smiles brightly*Thanks Tsuna! That means a lot coming from you.

Tsuna faints in shock (and from the sexy smile).

I overused the term sexy here. But for some reason, I can totally imagine Yamamoto saying this! _Tsuna think I'm sexy? Ahaha! Thanks Tsuna!_ And if it was Gokudera... he's probably say. _For tenth to think I'm sexy... I'm honored, desu!_

Anyway:

**KissyYou: **hanks for the greeting! I hope I have a happy birthday too XD Although it's still a few weeks away, I'm excited :D

**Aya-chan's Alice: **E-Eh? *sweat drops* You don't have to go that far! But I totally agree! *calls out to the 8027 pair* Play safe you two! The sexy ones huh? Well there's bad news the website where I download my douinshis are all restricted by some rule or something like they were banned but I'll try to send you some, just send me a pm okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Previously..._

_"I can't get out of my HDW mode." The brunet mumbled._

_"What?"_

_Meanwhile…_

_What will you do now, Dame-Tsuna?_

**Chapter 13**

"Hm? So you can't get out of your HDW mode at all?" Yamamoto asked a few minutes later as they headed to a nearby fast food joint.

"Ah. It must have something to do with the pills Bianchi gave me this morning." Tsuna said as he fished out the container from his pocket. Yamamoto leaned in to see the inside.

"It looks smaller than your usual pills." Yamamoto pointed out helpfully.

"You're right." Tsuna agreed.

"Well are there other effects from taking this pill?" Yamamoto asked. "For example, are you feeling dizzy or something?

"No. I think it just lengthens the time for my HDW mode." Tsuna sighed.

"Well, if that's it then it's fine." Yamamoto said with a kind smile. "Tsuna is Tsuna after all. I don't mind you being in your HDW mode."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. "You aren't intimidated?"

Yamamoto blinked. "Why would I be?"

"I have a tendency to frown a lot when I'm like this." Tsuna said with a frown, to prove his point.

"That's true. You also have a wrinkle on your forehead when you're like this." Yamamoto said and he playfully placed a finger on his boss' forehead. Tsuna looked at the other expressionless but then Yamamoto smiled. "But I don't mind. Even if your eye-color changes or your attitude becomes different… As long as you don't change here," He places a hand against Tsuna's heart. "I'm good with anything."

Tsuna's eyes widened at what Yamamoto said and a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"Now let's go and eat." Yamamoto said as he placed an arm around Tsuna. The brunet nodded solemnly beside him as he looked at the baseball idol's face in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! What do you mean we can't intervene anymore desu!" Haru said as she pouted. Her other friends had already left after buying some take-out.<p>

"Haru, now that Tsuna's in his HDW mode, we can't follow them around anymore." Dino said exasperatedly. "Tsuna's senses are much sharper now and he'll definitely sense us hiding behind a bush or something and we'll get caught!"

"That's no fun, desu!" Haru said a she crossed her arms.

"Now, now Haru-chan…" Byakuran said as he slipped in their booth. "When Tsunayoshi-kun is back to normal we can continue intervening but for now let's leave them be."

"Oh Byakuran, so how was the contest?" Dino asked after greeting the other.

"Boring. As expected, more than half of the people in the park competed. Really humans are so predictable." Byakuran said as he motioned for the waitress to take his order.

Dino chuckled. "I see. So where are Reborn, Romario, and the others? Have you heard from them?"

"Romario-kun and your other men are being patched up. It seems like Tsunayoshi-kun manage to beat them all up." Byakuran said. "And Reborn-kun is instructing Chrome-chan and her _friends _on what to do for the final part of the plan."

"Hahi! Everything is getting so interesting desu! Haru is going to update her blog, desu!" Haru said as she reached for her cell phone. But then she was distracted when the door to the fast food joint suddenly opened.

"So what would you like Tsuna?" Came a familiar voice. It was Yamamoto.

"Anything's fine, I don't mind." Tsuna answered monotonously.

At the sound of these 2 voices, Dino and Haru froze. Byakuran hummed peacefully to himself as he waited for his order.

"Oh? Then a burger and fries is that okay then?" Yamamoto asked as he grinned at the brunet. Tsuna looked at his rain guardian, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, okay." Tsuna answered.

"Two burgers, two fries, and 2 Colas." Yamamoto ordered at the counter. "We'll have that ice cream for dessert."

As Yamamoto ordered, Tsuna suddenly looked at the booth where Haru, Dino, and Byakuran were. His eyebrow rose when he saw a blonde girl's back, a hooded guy, and someone wearing a strange headdress.

"Tsuna let's find a table." Yamamoto said with a grin. The young boss turned back to look at him.

Meanwhile… Dino, and Haru let out a relieved sigh as Tsuna turned around. They managed to put on their disguises just in time, although they did have a little mix-up. Haru accidentally placed the blond wig on Byakuran's head and she ended up putting on some weird random headdress she found in her bag.

"Ahaha! That was fun!" Byakuran said with a smile as the waitress approached they're table. She looked at Byakuran weirdly before placing his order in front of him quickly and rushing off.

_Don't say that when you have that wig on your head! _Haru and Dino thought at the same time with a sweat drop.

"This booth looks empty." Yamamoto's voice suddenly came. Dino froze. Byakuran and Haru had their backs turned so they didn't see that Yamamoto and Tsuna had chosen the booth behind theirs.

"You didn't have to pay for my food too, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he sat across the baseball idol.

"Maa… maa… I don't mind!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"And besides we could've gotten that food for free if you used that special watch." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Hm, it didn't feel right." Yamamoto shrugged. "It wouldn't feel like a date if I used someone else's money to pay for our food."

The HDW Tsuna's eyes widened a bit as he blushed. Dino's eyes also widened.

"Dino-san, is there something wrong desu?" Haru asked.

"Tsuna blushed." Dino whispered back.

"Hahi! He did?" Haru said as she was just about to turn around but then thankfully Byakuran stopped her.

"Now, now Haru-chan, we don't want Tsunayoshi-kun finding out who we are now, do we?" Byakuran said with a bright smile.

"Hahi! Of course not desu!" Haru said.

"Well then don't do anything that will catch his attention. Let's all finish our food quietly and leave." Byakuran said. "And if we have to refer to each other, we'll use codenames. Like Ru-ha for Haru-chan, and No-id or O-nid, for Dino-kun."

"You just reversed our names." Dino sighed. "Okay then, and what about you?" Dino asked.

"Just call me Byaku-chan!" Byakuran said as he flipped his fake hair. Dino sweat dropped while Haru squealed in delight.

"As expected of Byakuran-san! He takes his cosplay to heart desu!" Haru said and Dino anime-fell.

Meanwhile…

"What's wrong Tsuna, aren't you going to eat?" Yamamoto asked the brunet who was looking straight past him and into the booth behind.

"A-ah…" Tsuna said as he reached out and picked a French fry. "Ittadakimasu." He said as he bit on the piece of potato. Yamamoto gave him a smile as he dug in on his burger.

"So, are there any specific rides you wanna go on Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the brunet. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, a flash of inspiration hitting him.

"Roller coaster." Tsuna said. The rain guardian looked at the brunet with wide eyes.

"Eh? Roller coaster, are you sure? I thought you didn't like those?" Yamamoto said with a thoughtful look. "Or was I wrong?"

"No, I… Well since I'm like this… I thought I'd give it a try." Tsuna said quietly.

"Oh!" Yamamoto said and then he gave the boss a charming smile. "I see."

Tsuna looked at the swordsman, confusion clear in his eyes. The way he looked at Yamamoto, he seemed to be figuring out an important puzzle. A puzzle he knew the answer to, like it was on the tip of his tongue but he keeps forgetting or else he doesn't want to remember.

_What is it? What is this feeling? _HDW Tsuna thought seriously. _Why did Reborn go to the trouble of giving me these long-lasting pills? Why did he set up this date for me? What was the purpose of getting me in this mode? _Tsuna thought as he absent-mindedly ate his French fries.

_My HDW mode, is my calm side… the one who has a stronger intuition. I can pick up things I don't usually pick-up when I'm in my normal no-good form. So… _Tsuna thought as he reached out for his burger. _Does that mean, Reborn wants me to pick up something like this? Something my normal self would never acknowledge?_

_But what would that be…?_

"Hm? Tsuna? Is something the matter?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the other.

"What?" He answered quietly. "No, nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm well, you were trying to take my burger from me." Yamamoto pointed out. Tsuna looked at where his hand was and sure enough he saw it reaching out for Yamamoto's food.

"Oh." Tsuna said as he retracted his hand. "Sorry."

"Ahaha! I don't mind." Yamamoto said as he reached out for Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's eyes widened a bit when Yamamoto pulled him forward. The rain guardian gazed earnestly into the orange orbs as he smiled. "It's no use. I really can't see what you're thinking about… So much for the saying: 'the eyes being the windows to the mind'." Yamamoto murmured as he looked at Tsuna's eyes searchingly.

A light blush colored Tsuna's cheeks as he continued to look at Yamamoto. "A-Ah…" _I think he means 'windows to the soul'._

However their 'moment' was interrupted by a squeal coming from behind.

"O-Oi!" Tsuna and Yamamoto looked behind and saw a girl wearing a weird headdress being calmed down. The hooded guy had clamped the other person's mouth shut.

"Ah sorry about that~!" Came a voice and Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to look at the blonde beside the weird-headdress girl. "Our Ru-ha-chan has a tendency to get excited when she sees a cute couple."

Yamamoto blushed slightly at that while Tsuna looked at Byakuran suspiciously. "Ahaha! I see!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Hm? Is there something on my face?" Byakuran said as he looked at Tsuna. The brunet frowned at him, behind Byakuran, Dino was sweating profusely. Yamamoto looked at the exchange curiously. The tenth boss sighed.

"Forget it." Tsuna said as he sat back down and continued to eat. Yamamoto gave the bunch behind him a look before he smiled and sat back down too.

"Ah Tsuna, you got ketchup all over your cheek again." Yamamoto said.

"Ah? Really?" Tsuna said as he rubbed his cheek.

"No it's on the other one." Yamamoto said as he took a tissue and leaned forward. "Here"

"A-Arigatou…" Tsuna said as the other rubbed his cheek gently.

Dino and Haru sighed in relief. They smiled at the scene the couple presented before them. Haru sighed in content while Dino chuckled. Byakuran continued to eat his food.

After a few minutes…

"Let's get going then, to the roller coaster ride!" Yamamoto said enthusiastically. The HDW Tsuna gave off a small smile. The swordsman extended his hand as he smiled.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. The brunet accepted the hand, taking note of how warm Yamamoto's hand was against his, and how his heart beats became faster.

"Yeah." The HDW Tsuna said as a small blush covered his face as he smiled. The two of them left.

"It looks like he's close to an epiphany." Byakuran said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Everything's going so smoothly desu! Hopefully Tsuna-san will figure it out soon!" Haru said as she took off her headdress.

"Well seeing his reaction awhile ago, it's only a matter of time." Dino said as he put down his hood.

There was silence.

"Uhm, Byakuran… "

"Hm?"

"When are you going to take off that wig?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Hey Tsuna, if you don't mind I wanna try this shooting booth first before we go on the roller coaster." Yamamoto said as he pointed at a random booth.

"Huh? Sure, I don't mind." Tsuna said as Yamamoto let go of his hand momentarily to participate on the game. Tsuna stared at the back of his rain guardian before looking down at his own hand. He clenched it and then unclenched it. The feeling of holding hands with someone was strange… but oddly comforting.

"Neh mama! Look at that onii-chan go!" Came a kid's voice. Tsuna looked up and automatically his eyes snapped towards Yamamoto who was shooting the prizes with ease.

"C-Congratulations on y-your win sir." Came the scared voice of the owner of the booth.

"Ahaha! Thanks!" Yamamoto said as he collected his prize. He immediately walked towards Tsuna, ignoring the stares and flirtatious looks the girls were giving him as he went.

"Here." Yamamoto said with a smile as he placed a stuff toy in Tsuna's arms. The serious boy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the gift.

"This is…?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"A playmate for Na-tsu of course!" Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna blinked as he stared at the cute face of the lion cub stuff toy Yamamoto got him. Suddenly a soft smile made its way to his face as he hugged it closer. He looked up at Yamamoto, orange yes considerably softening from its usual narrowed form.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, feeling happy for some reason. Yamamoto blinked, astounded before he smiled back.

"You're welcome Tsuna." He said as he accompanied it with a kiss on the forehead for the brunet. Tsuna's eyes widened at the action, and when Yamamoto retracted and turned around, the boss placed a hand on the spot Yamamoto kissed.

The serious boss looked down with an uncomfortable look as he felt his face heat up.

"Hm, so where should we go next before the big roller coaster ride?" Yamamoto asked a few minutes later, as he and his boss walked hand-in-hand. Tsuna was staring at their intertwined hands as though he was getting an idea from it.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he stopped walking and turned to look at the brunet.

Tsuna snapped out of his deep thinking as he looked up. "U-uhm yes?" Tsuna said as he blinked. Yamamoto frowned in worry as he placed a hand on the brunet's face. He caressed the teen's bangs to the side as he looked at the other's face searchingly.

"You're quieter than usual. Is something bothering you?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna stood there unable to answer because his eyes were too busy looking at Yamamoto's amber ones.

"Uhm…" Tsuna began as he felt his mouth go dry. He felt like he was on the edge of an epiphany. The racing of his heart, the sweating of his palms… these were all important clues that would lead him to an unbelievable discovery.

_Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought seriously as he took his hand away from the baseball idol's grasp.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked questioningly as the boy's calm gaze held him in place. The brunet reached out both hands as he held the other's face. Yamamoto looked at the other, curious about his actions.

_If I want to figure this out, I have to take the initiative. _Tsuna thought logically as he looked at the baseball idol's face searchingly. _What's different about Yamamoto? How come he makes me feel weird feelings?_

_If I can answer these questions, then…_

"Oops!" Came a girl's voice as she accidentally bumped onto Yamamoto. The baseball idol almost fell over due to the impact. Tsuna, who was in front of Yamamoto, fell back but thankfully, the rain guardian snaked an arm around the other's waist before he could hit his head on the hard asphalt.

"Sorry!" The girl said before she rushed off.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked the brunet as he steadied him.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said in his monotone voice but then…

"Oops!" Came another voice but this time it was Tsuna who was pushed forward.

_Huh? _Tsuna thought as his eyes widened when he accidentally fell forward. Meanwhile, Yamamoto who was trying to maintain balance was suddenly pulled back by an unknown force (Byakuran had pulled him from behind to make him loose balance). His eyes widened when he and Tsuna fell down unto the cemented ground.

Yamamoto inhaled sharply when Tsuna fell against his chest and he suppressed a groan of pain. The brunet above him pushed himself up slightly as he shook his head. Tsuna looked up right into Yamamoto's face which was only inches from his own.

"Tsu…na?" Yamamoto said as he looked at the brunet who was looking at him with slightly wide eyes.

The sky guardian could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face heat up at the close contact. However he could not help himself as he reached a hand forward. The young boss curiously caressed the sides of Yamamoto's face as a small blush dusted the rain guardian's face.

Meanwhile, the two people who accidentally pushed Yamamoto and Tsuna gave a thumbs-up towards each other.

"Good job." Haru mouthed to Byakuran who smiled sadistically. However, their accidental-bump-plan was disrupted when…

"Hey, how long are you kids gonna stay like that?" A grumpy man said as he took Tsuna by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A random girl said as she pulled Yamamoto up while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"Uhm yeah…" Yamamoto said as he pulled back his arm which was being held by the girl.

Tsuna frowned as he struggled with the man's grip on his shirt. Noticing that the other was having trouble, Yamamoto immediately went to his boss' side and he grabbed the man's arm in a vice grip as he placed a protective arm around the brunet.

"You can let go of him now, _sir._" Yamamoto said seriously to the man, who frowned deeply at Yamamoto. Behind Yamamoto, the girl pouted in annoyance and she stuck her tongue out at Tsuna who blinked in astonishment.

"Look here kid-" The man began as he tried to take his arm away from Yamamoto but then he was interrupted when he was suddenly pushed back by a pair of arms.

"Ahaha~" Byakuran said with a sadistic smile that promised _death_. "I'm sorry sir, but can I speak with you for a moment?" Byakuran said with his 'pleasing' smile which was causing some people to back away at least ten feet. The marshmallow-loving boss was emitting a scary dark aura.

"W-Wha-?" The man began but then he froze in place when Byakuran gave him a steely glare.

"Oh and let's not forget the little missy here…" Haru said as she suddenly appeared behind the random girl that _dare _tried to flirt with Yamamoto. Haru also had the same smile that promised death on her face.

"NO!" The girl whined as she struggled with Haru's grip on her arm. "Who are you anyway? Let me go!" The girl said in an annoying tone of voice.

"Ahaha~ let's go Haru- I mean, Ru-ha-chan…" Byakuran said as he dragged the man who was now frozen in fear towards the dark part of the amusement park.

"Hai Byaku-chan!" Haru said cheerfully as she also dragged the girl who was now mysteriously taped around the mouth. The girl was still struggling.

And so with a cheerful humming song, (that sounded suspiciously like Mukuro's character song Kufufufu no fufu) Haru and Byakuran marched off leaving a crowd of people staring after them in suspicion.

"I wonder what they're going to do with them…"

"I think the blonde chick with the violet eyes is creepy."

"Did you see that girl with a weird headdress?"

Dino, who was among the crowd, sighed as he face-palmed himself. So much for being inconspicuous. The Cavallone boss just shook his head at his two companions' antics before turning to look at Yamamoto and Tsuna. He could feel a soft smile make its way onto his face when he saw Yamamoto worriedly talking with the burnet.

_It really would be a waste if the two of your broke up. _Dino thought as he looked at his little brother and his rain guardian. _So little brother… _Dino thought as he focused his stare on Tsuna. _Please figure out your feelings soon._

"That was strange wasn't it?" Yamamoto said as he brushed Tsuna's bangs to the side.

"Ah." Tsuna said in his monotone voice. He was looking at Yamamoto with a calculating gaze.

"What?" Yamamoto said with a smile. "Disappointed?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the strange word.

"Disappointed at what?" Tsuna asked the rain guardian. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna for a moment before he shook his head and took the brunet's hands into his.

"It's… nothing." Yamamoto whispered as he looked at Tsuna. "Let's just get going to the roller coaster. Okay?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto curiously before he nodded. "Okay." Yamamoto nodded as he led the way while gently pulling Tsuna to the direction of the roller coaster.

* * *

><p>"Lucky! The line wasn't as long as I thought!" Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna got ahead. The baseball idol looked at the brunet. "Are you sure about this Tsuna?"<p>

"Hm? Oh yeah. I always wanted to try the roller coaster…" Tsuna admitted truthfully. He looked at the ride with cool and calculating eyes.

"Next line please!" The conductor said as he ushered Yamamoto and the people behind him forward. The swordsman pulled Tsuna towards an empty seat.

"Please make sure that…" The attendant's voice droned on in the background as Yamamoto and Tsuna settled themselves in.

"Wah! I'm getting excited. It's been such a long time since I rode on one of these." Yamamoto said with a happy grin. Tsuna looked over to the side. He could see how long a drop it was to the ground.

"Hm…" Tsuna said, but then he suddenly felt a gentle pressure against his hand.

"It's fine. " Yamamoto said with a smile. "I'm here."

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto looked forward once more, never letting go of his hand.

_What's up with this situation?_

_My heart is… _Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he closed his eyes. The ride was starting. He could hear people screaming in the background, beside him Yamamoto was chuckling, however the pressure on his hand never once lifted.

The brunet opened his eyes and looked at the baseball idol beside him. His eyes softened considerably when he saw the happy smile Yamamoto had on his face. The brunet couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face.

_Yamamoto… _Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes again and felt the wind against his face. He listened to the fast beating of his heart and he felt the warmth on his cheek.

_I think… I'm beginning to understand now. _Tsuna thought as he squeezed Yamamoto's hand when he felt the roller coaster do a curve. Yamamoto returned the pressure gently and Tsuna couldn't help but feel safe. _I think I know what these reactions are now…_

_The way my heart pounds and skips a beat when you're near. The way my face heats up when I meet eye to eye with you… The way my stomach feels bad when I see you with someone else…_

_These feelings I feel… I think they're scary that's why I'm normally pushing them away. And when I'm back to normal I'll probably deny them again but for now…_

_One thing is certain…_

_Yamamoto I…_

Tsuna opened his eyes just as the flame on his head slowly began to vanish. The narrowed orange eyes were turning back into a familiar pair of big brown ones.

_I like you…_

The brown eyes widened in fear when he saw what was happening and where he was. Tsuna opened his mouth and was about to scream in fear but then the scream got stuck on his throat when he felt a familiar arm wound its way around his shoulder.

The young boss looked up and he saw Yamamoto smiling at him as he held the brunet closer. Instantly, the fear began to leave Tsuna's body as he leaned against the rain guardian.

"Maa… Tsuna I'm here. Everything's fine." Yamamoto reassured the other as the roller coaster turned dangerously. Tsuna closed his eyes as he clung unto the other never letting go…

_I like you… _The last words HDW Tsuna thought were thrown to the winds, echoing silently… with no hope of anyone hearing it. However, with Tsuna clinging to Yamamoto like life depended on it, no one really cared. All they really wished was for the moment between the two to last forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Now that's the end of the chapter. Time for my rambling session:

DARN IT! I still haven't thought of a memorable 8027 Valentine fic! There was that one from last year that I wasn't able to post but it was so boring! Inspiration please hit me! (In whatever form you may hit me! Be you may a rock I could care less! -But plese don't give me a hemorrage or anything that will hurt-)

READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: ** Hey guys! SOOO sorry on the late update! Well, as you know, there was a mass deletion on all my fics so every future chapter of this fic was deleted as well and I was down for a loooooong time… Of course this is no excuse! As a writer I must be solely focused on making a good fic! So yes, I apologize once again for my incompetence!

One episode, where Yamamoto was hit by Genkishi in the neck and he shouted in pain (I was praying very hard that Tsuna heard because it means they have like a deep connection!) and Tsuna (HDW) heard him and even though Gokudera and the others were also knocked out at some point, the only person Tsuna heard was Yamamoto! (Woot! Another collection for my 8027 moments in my profile)

Thank you for those who visited my profile and voted on my poll :D

**Review Replies:**

_**8027lover: **_Haha, good observation skills. Technically, Tsuna was expecting the Vongola Mansion since the last time he went to the future he realized he would be a part of Vongola even though he detested being a mafia boss… so I thought why not make Tsuna think of the Vongola mansion? XD

_**Hayate The Soul Reaper: **_Thanks for reviewing everyone of my fics, I often notice that! XD Sorry that the chapters are still the same I know how it feels when someone doesn't update for a long time, I hoped I wouldn't let my readers experience this but… *sigh* Anyway please keep reviewing! Thanks!

By the way! I updated the new chapter of "Personal Guardian" and oh my-! I'm really happy with the new chapter! XDD

If you have time, please read!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Previously…_

_"Eh?" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "What do you mean, mom?"_

_"Oh, Tsu-kun… didn't you know?" Nana said as he looked at her son. "Takeshi-kun will be staying here for at least a week."_

_"WHAT?"_

**Chapter 14**

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This _really _can't be happening!

_Yamamoto Takeshi, _his supposed boyfriend in a distant parallel world, _cannot _be staying over in his house for at least one week!

The young brunet paced around his room in a nervous fashion. His hands clenched and unclenched tensely as his teeth grazed his bottom lip in anxiety.

_**This**__ must've been Reborn's plan all along! Of course! Making sure that the person I was avoiding most would be next to me as much as possible… _Tsuna thought as he stopped pacing and his brown eyes widened.

That… ingenious devil of a hitman!

_But what do I do now? _Tsuna said as he dropped the look of fierce realization and settled for a more defenseless expression. He was helpless in Yamamoto's presence…

The smiling face of the baseball idol flashed rapidly in his mind and Tsuna sighed as his cheeks burned for his affection towards the rain guardian. He plopped down onto his bed and buried his face into his hands.

_Oh what should I do?_

Unbeknownst to the Vongola, a certain dark-haired teen was watching him from the safe distance of his door. Yamamoto watched with growing worry as Tsuna's expression changed from anxiety to realization to helplessness and finally to devastation.

Why was his stay causing so much stress for his best friend?

_It's your job to figure it out. _The kid's voice rang in his head and Yamamoto pursed his lips in determination.

_I'm going to find out what this is about Tsuna. _Yamamoto thought in determination as he walked away from the door. _I can't allow you to be so miserable. I'll find out what the problem is and help you._

Back at Tsuna…

Tsuna removed his hands from his face and sighed. He can do this! He definitely can do this! As long as Yamamoto doesn't sleep together with him on his bed… then he'll be fine… He can act neutral and calm and not panic over the littlest of things.

With renewed energy, Tsuna stood up and he smiled to himself. He can do this!

Just as he thought that, brown eyes softened greatly and a real smile lit the brunet's features.

Reborn's plan aside, he was glad that he got to spend a little more time with Yamamoto. He was glad that Reborn gave them a ready-made excuse to be together.

_Even though this is for the sake of making me reveal the truth… I'm thankful Reborn. _Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Tsuna opened his eyes. Brown eyes shining more determinedly than before, he stalked out of his room, ready to face Yamamoto.

_I won't lose!_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto flipped his phone closed after deleting the message he received from Reborn. He didn't know how 'that' would make Tsuna admit what was wrong but then again, the kid has never been once wrong so all the baseball jock could do was follow the instructions given to him.<p>

With a low hum, Yamamoto went to the Sawada's living room, thinking of entertaining himself for a while by looking at Tsuna's baby pictures (courtesy of Tsuna's mother) but then just as he reached the door, he stops.

There on the couch, sitting casually with a fond twinkle in his eyes, was Tsuna who was doodling on his notebook.

Yamamoto blinked, wondering why his heart suddenly seemed to beat faster than before but he shook this off as a sign of nervousness. He was never a good actor anyway.

With a deep breath, the rain pasted a smile on his face as he said, "Hey Tsuna! There you are!"

Tsuna tilted his head up a bit, at the sound of Yamamoto's voice. Once amber eyes met chocolate ones, the young Vongola gave the other a bright smile. "Hey Yamamoto, I'm sorry… were you looking for me?"

The swordsman laughed a breathless laugh as he said, "Well, I was just wondering where you were…"

"Why? Something you need?" Tsuna said as he immediately got up, notebook still at hand. Yamamoto approached the younger teen and fondly placed a hand on the other's head. Tsuna looked up curiously.

"No I just wanted to spend some time with you that's all." Yamamoto said with a grin. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Feel free." Tsuna said, successfully hiding his blush as he sat down and focused on making room in the couch for his rain guardian.

With a soft 'flomp', Yamamoto sat beside the brunet and placed his arm around Tsuna in a friendly manner. Tsuna smiled at the rain guardian as he leaned against the other and closed his eyes.

This action caught Yamamoto's attention and generated confusion in his mind. Wasn't Tsuna supposed to be avoiding him? Didn't the kid say that Tsuna would try even more to avoid him? It didn't seem that way though.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna felt that he was back in his own world, with his Yamamoto beside him. Everything felt nice, peaceful, and calm when Yamamoto was around. Instead of running away from the situation, Tsuna accepted it and was using it to his advantage.

As the brunet leaned against Yamamoto's chest in a relaxed fashion, the rain guardian did not pull away but his eyes widened as his cheeks dusted pink. He secured his arm around Tsuna even more, as though pulling him closer, but actually he was just trying to get a comfortable position.

_It's strange… _Yamamoto thought as his eyes narrowed softly. _Has Tsuna always been this small?_

He was always used to seeing Tsuna stand in front of him with broad shoulders and a very reliable back. But with Tsuna in his arms this way, peacefully napping against him, Tsuna seemed smaller and more defenseless than he originally thought. The strong Tsuna that was in his mind, always carrying a very heavy burden in his shoulders, seemed like a different Tsuna from the one next to him.

Somehow… He felt a surge of protectiveness in him.

Yamamoto laid his cheek against Tsuna's soft brown locks as Tsuna breathed in and out peacefully.

He wanted to stay like this…

Meanwhile…

"What the heck is that baseball idiot doing?" Gokudera demanded in a harsh whisper. "Why the hell is he clinging to jyuudaime like that!" True to Reborn's orders, Gokudera was currently doing everything in his power to stop others from interfering with the 'plan'… by playing hide-and-seek with the kids.

"Octopus head, I think in this situation it's Sawada who's clinging to Yamamoto." Ryohei said as he peered through the hedge with Gokudera.

"SHH!" Gokudera said as though Ryohei was shouting away their position. "And jyuudaime is _not _clinging to that baseball idiot! H-He's just tired and that stupid Yamamoto is taking advantage of him…!"

"I extremely don't know about that…" Ryohei began but Gokudera sent him a glare that made him think it was better not to argue. Besides, he didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of Hana who was watching him somewhere with Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>The moon shone down on Tsuna and Yamamoto as they trekked the bumpy ground towards their tent. Their school was doing one its infamous camping trips in Namimori mountain.<em>

"_This is so tiring…" Tsuna barely mumbled as he threw himself on his sleeping bag. "I mean, why do we have to do such tiring activities in the middle of the night?"_

"_Ahaha…" Yamamoto said breathlessly as he reached out a hand and eagerly intertwined his and Tsuna's hands. The brunet blushed lightly but he held onto Yamamoto's hand as the baseball jock smiled. "Maa… at least we got paired up for that activity right?"_

_A hint of a smile crept up on Tsuna's face. He squeezed Yamamoto's hand lightly. "Yeah."_

Tsuna' eyes slowly opened as he felt Yamamoto fall asleep beside him. The arm around his shoulder now hung loosely and the brunet listened to the steady heartbeat thumping against Yamamoto's chest. The brunet tilted his head up, making Yamamoto's chin bump his forehead slightly.

The brown bangs of the Vongola fell to the side at the action as Tsuna peered at Yamamoto's peaceful expression.

"That was close." Tsuna said as he straightened himself up and gently removed Yamamoto's arm from him. "I nearly fell asleep." Tsuna was about to take his hands away from the jock but then he caught sight of Yamamoto's defenselessly open hand. Curiously, Tsuna placed his small hand on top of Yamamoto's palm. He held onto it softly as he stared at their joined hands.

_I can't always offer you my hand, Tsuna. _Yamamoto's face in his thoughts smiled at him. _Sometimes, you have to take it yourself so that I can know that you need me._

Tsuna held onto Yamamoto's hand as his eyes narrowed sadly. _Is that true Yamamoto? Just by doing this, you can tell that I need you?_

_Of course! It's enough to call me by your side! _Yamamoto stated in his head with a smile as he held on to Tsuna's hand.

For a moment, Tsuna squeezed the baseball idol's hand. When nothing happened, his eyes shadowed as he slowly let go and began to stand up. He placed an arm over his eyes covering it as he stood there with a hunched form. His shoulders began to shake and he bit his lip to keep quiet.

Amber eyes slowly opened as Yamamoto blinked dazedly trying to remember what happened. But then his sharp eyes caught sight of Tsuna not standing faraway with his back on him. "Tsuna?" He called out with a slightly hoarse voice.

At the sound of Yamamoto's voice, Tsuna straightened up but he refused to show his face to his guardian. "Y-Yamamoto you're awake. U-Uhm, it seems like we fell asleep. We should go get some snacks from the kitchen…" With that, Tsuna hurriedly turned to leave but then Yamamoto stretched out a hand as he stood up and grabbed the brunet's arm.

"Tsuna, do you need something?" Yamamoto asked randomly, surprised by the sudden words that came out of his mouth.

Brown eyes became wide before they softened and Tsuna gave off a teary smile. He turned to face Yamamoto with a bright smile on his face. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he was about to say something but then Tsuna rushed up and hugged him.

The Vongola placed his arms around Yamamoto's neck and pulled him close.

Yamamoto was surprised but he did not pull away in fear of hurting Tsuna's feelings. Instead, he uncertainly placed his arms around the brunet as well as though consoling him.

"Thank you." And without thinking Tsuna pulled back and gave the idol a kiss on the cheek.

Amber eyes widened dramatically as Tsuna pulled away and rushed out of sight. Yamamoto stood in the middle of the living room with a bewildered expression as though not knowing how to react at the sudden display of affection. Instead, he raised a hand and placed it on the cheek Tsuna kissed. His face began to redden as he muttered words of confusion.

"W-What j-just h-happened?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna leaned out of sight, his face a mask of horror at what he had just done. A blush decorated his cheeks but he was too busy scolding himself to entertain the fast-beating of his heart.<p>

_Why did I do that? _Tsuna thought horrified. _What if Reborn saw us? What if Gokudera-kun, mom, and the others saw that? What do I say?_

Tsuna slid down to the floor and buried his face in his arms. And then Tsuna looked up horrified. "Am I cheating on Yamamoto?" He whispered as he remembered that _his_ boyfriend wasn't the one he was currently with.

But then the brunet shook his head in exasperation. _Either way, I should really remember that this Yamamoto and I aren't _like that _right now._

Tsuna looked up with sad eyes.

_I should really remember that._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was sitting at the living room couch with a flustered and confused expression. What just happened? Why did Tsuna just…?<p>

Yamamoto's blush deepened as he covered the lower half of his face to hide his expression…

Meanwhile…

"What the heck is the baseball idiot getting flustered for?" Gokudera asked annoyed. He and Ryohei had to leave for a few minutes because the kids found them and they had to start over again.

"I think we might've missed something extremely important!" Ryohei whispered.

"Che, annoying cow just had to find us at that moment…" Gokudera scowled.

Back…

Yamamoto placed a hand on the couch to steady himself when suddenly his hand came in contact with a notebook. The baseball idol looked at it in curiosity before he remembered that Tsuna was doodling something when he came in.

Curiously, he picked it up and flipped open the pages. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that these were just notes from their classes, he flipped the notebook to the end page and there he saw random doodles and numbers…

_8027_

"Eight thousand, twenty seven?" Yamamoto murmured. "What's that?"

Suddenly the sliding door by Tsuna's living room opened and Gokudera and Ryohei came in.

"Damn, playing with those two are tiring." Gokudera said as he collapsed next to Yamamoto. "Oi, what's that?"

"It's Tsuna's notebook." Yamamoto said, not all surprised by the sudden appearance of his fellow guardians.

"Sawada's extreme notebook?" Ryohei said. "Did he write something extreme on it?"

"Just a bunch of numbers." Yamamoto said as he handed the notebook to Gokudera who was the smartest of the three of them.

Gokudera took out his glasses and examined the numbers doodled by his boss. "Eight, zero, two, and seven…" He murmured as he observed each number one by one. "Eight could be an infinity sign when written horizontally, zero and eight are both symmetrical…" He murmured under his breath. Seeing as he got nothing out of that he sighed.

"What about the two and seven?" Yamamoto asked.

"Two and seven…Twenty-seven… Nijyuu nana…" Gokudera stated and then his eyes widened when he got it. "Ni in English is Two, right?"

"Yap, and nana is seven…" Ryohei stated and then he scratched his head, not knowing what Gokduera was getting at. "I don't get it."

Yamamoto laughed. "Me too."

"That's because you have muscles for brains…" Gokudera taunted. "Look, how do we Japanese people pronounce 2 in English?"

"Tsu…" Yamamoto said and then his eyes widened. Gokudera wrote it down.

"And since 'Tsu' is just on syllable, we take the first syllable of 7 or 'nana'." Gokudera said and he wrote down 'na' after 'Tsu'.

_Tsuna_

Ryohei and Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Twenty-seven means 'Tsuna'! Jyuudaime's name!" Gokudera said in triumphant. "That's why jyuudaime's gloves and headset has twenty-seven on them! It signifies his name!"

"Then whose eighty?" Ryohei asked with a frown. "And why are their numbers together?"

"Eighty, might be the person jyuudaime likes!" Gokudera said and his eyes flashed. "It might be that girl Sasagawa!"

"Eh? What about my sister?" Ryohei asked extremely confused and Gokudera shut his mouth to prevent himself from revealing anymore.

At the mention of Sasagawa, Yamamoto's heart sank. _Oh that's right, Tsuna liked Sasagawa didn't he?_ And then Yamamoto's eyes widened. Why did he feel hurt by that? Did he like Sasagawa too?

"Anyway, we have to tell Reborn-san about this." Gokudera said, suddenly interrupting Yamamoto's train of thought. "Baseball idiot, make sure you do your job well. Don't take advantage of jyuudaime." He growled.

At that, Yamamoto tilted his head in confusion. What did the bomber mean by that?

"See ya' later Yamamoto!" Ryohei said as he followed Gokudera out. "Oi Gokudera! What did you mean by my sister?"

"Shut up turftop!"

Yamamoto watched his friends go and then he looked back down at the notebook filled with Tsuna's doodles. He sighed.

_I wonder if Tsuna will ever tell me what's wrong…_

* * *

><p>The brunet was peacefully dozing off on his bed as he thought back to his old memories with Yamamoto.<p>

_It was the third night of camping and once again, Tsuna and Yamamoto collapsed tiredly into their tent. Gokudera also shared the tent with them and he was already sleeping soundly inside._

_Not even bothering to tuck themselves into their sleeping bags, Yamamoto and Tsuna just collapsed on the uncomfortable floor of their tent and dozed off._

_The next morning…_

_Tsuna was vaguely aware that he was hugging something warm and soft as he slept. He felt whatever he was hugging move and he could almost swear that he heard giggles somewhere not far away._

_Too tired to wake up fully, Tsuna just hugged whatever he was holding even tighter. When he did this, he swore that whatever he was hugging, 'gulped'. Suddenly wolf whistles and cat calls were heard followed by a sharp "SHHHHHHHH!"_

_Unable to sleep because of the noises, Tsuna blearily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Yamamoto's smiling and slightly blushing face inches from his own._

"_Y-Yamamoto…?" Tsuna whispered dazedly as he blinked._

"_Hey Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered back. "Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_The brunet shook his head. And then he looked outside, his eyes widened when he saw a crowd of his classmates looking over at him with smiling and teasing faces. He also saw Gokudera collapsed on the entrance of the tent._

"_Wha-?" He said looking at Yamamoto for an explanation._

"_Uhm Tsuna, you see…" Yamamoto said and then he laughed the red tint on his cheeks darkening. "Well, can you let me go first…?"_

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion and then he looked down, making his eyes widen in shock._

_His arms were around Yamamoto's form in a vice grip as the baseball idol had no choice but to place his arms around Tsuna's neck. The brunet's legs were also locked around Yamamoto's legs making the idol unable to move from their position at all._

_Tsuna's face reddened as he opened his mouth in his usual shriek. Immediately, he let go of his boyfriend and crawled as far away as possible in embarrassment. The crowd watching outside laughed as Yamamoto sat up._

"_It looks like Sawada-san is a hugger when he sleeps!" A girl called out and a group of girls (belonging to the 8027 fan club) erupted into giggles. Tsuna's face reddened even more._

"_Isn't it great Yamamoto?" A guy called out to the idol. "You were lucky that he hugged you, not Gokudera…!"_

_And the people behind him murmured in agreement. Others laughed at this._

_However, Yamamoto took it very seriously._

"_Hey Tsuna, if I wasn't here would you have hugged Gokduera while sleeping?" The idol asked seriously and everyone outside became silent._

_Tsuna's eyes widened and he gulped as he shouted with as much force as he could. "O-Of course not!"_

_Silence._

"_Aw! How cute!" The girls squealed and the guys laughed. Yamamoto smiled as he approached the brunet and took the embarrassed boy in his arms. Tsuna buried his red face in Yamamoto's chest._

"_Hearing that makes me happy!" Yamamoto said with a wide grin, ignoring the cat calls and wolf-whistles their classmates were making. Tsuna smiled slightly._

Yamamoto syndrome.

That was what Reborn called it when he learned of Tsuna's habit of hugging Yamamoto whenever he fell asleep. Of course it became a big source of jokes and laughter when everyone found out that Tsuna's 'hugger side' only came out when he was sleeping next to baseball idol. However… for some strange reason, finding this fact out just made Yamamoto happy.

This happiness of course, only applied to _his boyfriend_ Yamamoto… Tsuna was too terrified to know what the reaction of the Yamamoto _from this world_ was.

And this 'Yamamoto syndrome' was of course the reason why Tsuna could not sleep in the same bed, floor, futon, or couch as Yamamoto. It would be too dangerous… And he really didn't want Reborn finding this out.

So thank goodness for futons and for the fact that he had his own bed…!

"Tsuna!" The brunet's eyes opened sleepily as Yamamoto knocked on his door before opening it. He sat up abruptly, not wanting to fall asleep with Yamamoto in the room.

"What is it?" The brunet asked.

"You left this in the living room." The idol stated as he placed Tsuna's notebook on top of his drawer.

"Oh, thanks." Tsuna said and then he looked at Yamamoto who paused, seeming to hesitate.

"Uhm Tsuna, about earlier…" Yamamoto's face reddened and Tsuna's eyes widened as he also remembered the kiss on the cheek he gave the other.

"O-Oh t-that! I-I was j-just- u-uhm! You see i-it's a tradition for French people to kiss a person when they want to say 'thank you'!" Tsuna wildly made up a story. "I-I've been learning their c-culture recently you see…!" He said sheepishly.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! Okay! I see! What do French people do when they want to say 'you're welcome'?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

"U-Uhm, they just say 'you're welcome' outright!" Tsuna laughed (although he secretly wanted toake advantage of the situation- _bad thoughts!_).

"Oh well, then you're welcome Tsuna." Yamamoto stated with a grin.

Tsuna nodded hastily. "So, is there anything else you need?"

"Oh yeah…" Yamamoto said as he remembered. "Well Tsuna, I don't want to inconvenience you or anything… But your mom said that you were out of futons…" Yamamoto began and then he grinned. "So she told me to tell you, that we'll be sharing your bed tonight… Is that okay?"

Tsuna's eyes widened at what Yamamoto said. _Out of futons? _What the heck! They were never out of futons! Sure, maybe when Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi,a nd Fuuta moved in, it would inevitable that they would be out of futons but still-! His mother always seemed to have magical futons (that come out of nowhere) ready-!

"W-What-?" Tsuna said trying to calm his fast-beating heart. "B-But-! W-We're really out of futons…?"

"Yap!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and Tsuna felt like he wanted to hyperventilate.

_This _was _so_ not happening right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Thank you for all the support and everything! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (it was hard rewriting it) Please review okay? Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Finally finished the rewrite of the next chapter! I hope the mass delete never happens again! Sorry, I was gonna finish this yesterday but my sisters had to use the computer and papa took the laptop somewhere. Haha!

Anyway, to all 8027 fans and other readers! Like last year, I made a **Christmas 8027 challenge** and I would like to invite everyone to it as well! I want to treat everyone with a flood of 8027 stories for Christmas! And it would be great if everyone would participate! Haha!

So yes, after this will be the update with Personal Guardian. I'm not sure when I'll update it, it depends when my sisters stop hogging the computer and we have another major exam coming up in a week. I have three one-shots lined up and on December 25 I'll post my version for the challenge!

You'll know if I've accepted your story when I **review**. It means your story is in the process of being judged. Let me know if you want me to postpone the judging because you're gonna edit your story or something. Do this via pm. XD

So, to the story…

**This is the Tsuna who is in the amusement park with hi8s 'boyfriend' Yamamoto**.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_**I like you…**__The last words HDW Tsuna thought were thrown to the winds, echoing silently… with no hope of anyone hearing it. However, with Tsuna clinging to Yamamoto like life depended on it, no one really cared. All they really wished was for the moment between the two to last forever…_

**Chapter 15**

"Never and I mean never!" Tsuna said as he shivered. "Never again will I ride a roller coaster! HDW mode or not!"

Beside him, Yamamoto chuckled as he pulled the younger teen closer. Ever since coming off the roller coaster Tsuna hadn't let go of his shirt even once.

"Maa… maa... Tsuna. Never is a long time." Yamamoto said with a wink. "You may hold a fancy for roller coasters in the future. You never know."

"I doubt that." Tsuna said as he sighed. But he clung to Yamamoto even more, trying to get more comfortable. For a moment, the baseball idol was stunned at the contact but he smiled softly and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Saa, where do you want to go next?" The rain guardian stated as he and Tsuna strolled leisurely through the amusement park.

"Anywhere that isn't the horror house." The brunet grumbled and Yamamoto chuckled.

"Aw, come on it isn't so bad…" Yamamoto stated as he tried to cheer the brunet up. Tsuna did crack a smile but he shook his head politely.

"Sorry but still no."

"Haha, you're so cute when you're scared!"

"Y-Yamamoto!"

* * *

><p>"There they are, pyon." Ken stated as he peered behind the tree and vending machine he was hiding. With him was Chikusa.<p>

"Ah, now the problem is how do we separate him from that guy." Chikusa said in his usual monotone voice as he drank a can of cola.

"Look mommy! It's a werewolf! Can I grab its tail mommy?" A child shouted behind them and Ken froze.

"Not now dear. Don't you want ice cream?" The mother ushered the other.

"ICE CREAM!" The kid screamed, distracted.

Ken relaxed and he straightened up as he crossed his arms. "Damn it, pyon! Why do we have to wear such embarrassing costumes, pyon?" He growled menacingly. True to what the kid said, Ken indeed looked like a werewolf. However he just actually activated his special skill: _Wolf Channel_. He still wore the same ragged Kokuyo uniform he usually ran around with, only more ragged.

"And what part of that is a costume?" Chikusa adjusted his glasses. Chikusa on the other hand, looked like his usual self except he was wearing a vampire costume. He was wearing tuxedo pants and shoes, and a long-sleeved shirt. A black and red cloak was fastened on his shoulders and he was wearing fake fangs too. To top off his look was the emotionless expression he had on his face. Epic.

"Gyah! A vampire!" A little girl squealed as she ran to them. Chikusa turned emotionlessly.

"Boo." He said and the little girl squealed as she ran to her father.

"Weird, brats." Ken stated with a huff. "What do they see in a four-eyed kappa like you, pyon?" He grumbled. "Besides, vampires don't say 'boo'. Ghosts do that, pyon."

"Focus Ken. We're not having a popularity contest with the kids." Chikusa stated as he turned back to their targets who had rested on a nearby bench.

"Relax, pyon…" Ken said as he stretched his arms. "I already thought of it and Mukuro-san approved of my idea." Ken spitted out his _Wolf fangs_ and replaced them with a new one. "Leopard Channel!" A leopard mark appeared on his face.

"Hn." Chikusa gave Ken his can of cola and stepped back into the darkness as Ken readied his position. "Well, I'll meet you back at the haunted house."

"Count on it, pyon." Ken growled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna straightened up in alert as he sensed something or someone staring at him predatorily. Yamamoto looked at his boyfriend in wonder, wondering why he suddenly became tense.<p>

"What's up?" Yamamoto asked. Then Tsuna turned to look at the vending machine. "Are you thirsty?"

"N-No-I-" Tsuna said but Yamamoto had already stood up.

"Wait here, I'll get us something to drink." Yamamoto smiled with a thumbs up. He jogged over to the machine just as Tsuna stood up to stop him.

"W-Wait, no-" But then just as Yamamoto walked toward the vending machine, a green and yellow blur passed by him and towards Tsuna. The rain guardian was surprised by the sudden wind but he didn't turn back until-

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! YAMAMOTO!" The rain guardian turned just in time to see something very fast stealing Tsuna away.

"Tsuna-?" Yamamoto called out as he began running. However a crushed can was suddenly thrown at him, causing him to nearly trip over it.

"If you want him back, come to the horror house, pyon!" The stranger that kidnapped Tsuna shouted as Yamamoto slowly lost sight of him. "You better come, pyon!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna's voice grew fainter as they disappeared through the crowds of people.

Yamamoto's run slowed down to a walk, his hand raised as he stared in surprise and confusion at what just happened.

"Wait, did he say _horror house_?" The rain said as his amber eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Wait, did you say <em>horror house?<em>" Tsuna screeched as he tried to struggled in Ken's hold. He was practically flying at the speed they were going. "Put me down! I don't wanna go there! I'm gonna die from fright alone!"

"You're overreacting, pyon." Ken rolled his eyes as he slowed down. "Nothing will hurt you in there!" The brunet watched familiar places go by and he stuggled even more when he realized with horror they were getting nearer to their destination.

"Or so you say! They don't need to hurt me to kill me! They're faces are enough to do that!" Tsuna struggled but then he stopped when Ken suddenly stopped in front of a familiar looking girl. The brunet gulped and paled when he saw the scary and looming building of the horror house.

"At the back. Use the 'special entrance'." She said quietly. She was wearing a red and violet demon girl's outfit complete with mini black wings, tail, and sharp staff. Wait. Why did that staff look familiar? And that eye patch…?

"I know that, stupid girl." Ken said as he ran to the back. Tsuna saw mist coming from the staff just as Ken turned the corner to head to the back of the horror house.

"Let me go! Help! Someone help me!" Tsuna shouted and by instinct, the brunet shouted, "Yamamoto!"

Ken scoffed at the name Tsuna called out to while the brunet's eyes widened at what he suddenly said before he blushed self-consciously.

"I-I u-uhm-" Tsuna began to explain but Ken didn't need an explanation as he opened a door hidden on the ground.

"Save your excuses Vongola. If I were you, keep your mouth shut while you fall or you'll bite your tongue, pyon." Ken said before he threw the slightly light mass into the dark place.

"Vongola? Wait who- HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna's scream echoed throughout the space he was thrown to while Ken whistled at the fall. He heard a dull thump at the bottom and assumed that the brunet had already reached the bottom.

"Stay put and wait for your boyfriend, pyon!" Ken called out before he closed the door and dusted off his hands. "Now, onto the next step."

* * *

><p>"Stay put and wait for your boyfriend, pyon!"<p>

Tsuna blushed as he opened his mouth about to retort but then his eyes widened in fear when the door to the entrance closed and darkness suddenly surrounded him. The young Vongola suppressed the need to shout and he held back tears as he felt around the cold musty floor.

_Calm down, calm down… _Tsuna took deep breaths as his eyes tried to adjust desperately. _Everything's gonna be fine, Yamamoto will be here soon. _He told himself as he shivered. Strangely enough, that thought calmed him down and he took comfort from the fact that Yamamoto at least knew where he was.

"That's right, everything will be fine. Yamamoto will come and save me…" Tsuna assured himself getting braver at the mere thought and mention of his not-so boyfriend _boyfriend_. "I just have to stay put."

Easier said than done.

A cold wind suddenly and unable to help himself, the brunet felt goosebumps on his arms out of fear.

"Not a ghost… not a ghost…" Tsuna mumbled desperately. He backed up trying to get a hold of himself. His back met with something cold. He looked up and saw a spot of light not far.

_A customer?_ Tsuna thought hopefully as he called out. "E-Excuse m-me!"

The light turned to him and Tsuna blinked, slightly blinded. "Uhm, excuse me do you know where-"

"Hey…" The voice sounded croaky and old... that Tsuna froze. The spotlight slowly moved from his face to the face of the person holding it. A wrinkled, and frightening face met the brunet's sight. "Have you seen-?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! A floating head!" Tsuna shouted as he got up and ran as fast as he could. The old lady turned as she felt the brunet pass by her.

"How rude. I was just looking for my grandson! Hmph! Young people these days…" She cleared her throat trying to get rid of her hoarse voice. "Oh my I'm so parched. Don't the people here offer free drinks? I'm a senior citizen you know! I deserve those things!" She waved her flashlight around as she continued on.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was going through the park of people in a fast pace. He would've been faster but clingy girls would often stop him, flirt with him, and consume his time. Of course, Yamamoto, being the nice person he was, would smile and talk with them for a bit before excusing himself. But there were times when the girls just <em>wouldn't<em> let him go.

"I'm here with my boyfriend." Yamamoto said pointedly and at those words girls would just let him go with disbelieving looks.

"Why was it always the handsome ones?" They would say.

Of course at those words, Yamamoto would smile to himself in humor.

_Because it was __**Tsuna**__. _He would think, as though that was enough reason. When he thought of the brunet, worry immediately clouded those amber eyes. He knew that Tsuna never liked anything remotely scary and the brunet's easily scared nature would often get him into unthinkable situations. For example, nearly being dragged into the spirit world by Romeo's ghost.

Now that was a scary thought.

"Excuse me." Yamamoto called out to a strangely small (baby-sized) old lady. "Do you know which direction the haunted house is?"

"Ohoho~! My, such a tall boy." Yes, you've guessed it: Reborn in one of his famous get-ups. "The haunted house you say?"

"Yes." Amber eyes shone with worry. "Someone important to me was taken there and I wanted to catch up with him."

"Oh that sounds like big trouble. I believe the direction of the haunted house is there, dearie. Ohoho~!" Reborn said pointing at northeast.

"Thank you." Yamamoto gave a small bow to the elderly before rushing off.

"Reborn!" Dino whispered out to his crazy tutor when Yamamoto left."What did you do that for? Thank goodness he didn't recognize you!"

"Ohoho~! What are you saying? Who is that Reborn person you're talking about?"

"You get too into your cosplays, now come back here!" Dino said as he crept out of his hiding place with a cap and sunglasses on. Reborn kicked his old student in the stomach. "ARGH!"

"It's not nice to order the elderly." Reborn said as he dusted his hands."Besides, I got something good out of this."

The arcobaleno smirked as he hid the recorder in his pocket.

* * *

><p>Tsuna continued to run in the dark inside of the haunted house. Slowly, his eyes were getting used to the darkness so he was able to avoid bumping into strangely shaped things he had a feeling were the main attraction of the said house.<p>

The brunet continued to run, instinctively turning to one corner until-

"Ah!" A girl's voice snapped him out of his fear as he tumbled back in surprise. It looks like he bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice suddenly asked, but it wasn't directed at Tsuna but at the girl.

The brunet felt his heart skip a bit at the tone. He would know that voice anywhere! It was Yama-

"I-I'm fine Keshi-kun." The girl said and Tsuna's heart fell at that name.

It wasn't Yamamoto after all. The guy nodded before he looked at Tsuna, now that the brunet squinted his eyes, this person was short than Yamamoto, and it seemed like he had violet eyes rather than amber.

"And you? Are you okay?" The guy asked and Tsuna nodded.

"Y-Yes." Tsuna bowed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into your girlfriend!"

The guy chuckled and a shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. The laugh was too similar with his rain guardian's. "It's fine. Anyway, why were you running around alone in here? Did you lose your boyfriend?"

Tsuna sighed. "More or less." But then Tsuna snapped his head up. "W-Wait, what do you mean boyfriend? How did you…?"

"Hm?" The girl tilted her head. "But aren't you a girl? You're the same height as me."

Somewhere in the inside, Tsuna felt his man pride get hit. "Er, no. Actually I'm a boy."

"Really?" Tsuna could see that the guy's eyes were wide. "You had me fooled with your voice and height. Haha! How interesting."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Was this couple indirectly insulting him?

"Anyway, why don't we keep you company until you find your partner?" The girl spoke up and Tsuna felt relieved that finally he had found normal people for company.

'Yes, i-if you don't mind!" Tsuna said.

"Haha, we don't mind at all." The guy said as he looped an arm around the girl. Tsuna felt his stomach churn uncomfortably. The guy looked and seemed too much like Yamamoto. Seeing him place an arm around the girl like that…

The brunet's eyes shadowed as he walked behind the couple.

He didn't notice the smirk and the smile on the guy and girl's face.

_Kufufufu_…

* * *

><p>"Geh, what's taking that annoying guardian so long, pyon?" Ken growled as he looked through the bushes with Chikusa by his side.<p>

"It's your fault for running away too fast Ken." Chikusa sighed. "Besides, he's near I can feel it."

Just as the other said that, Yamamoto ran up to the haunted house looking around.

"Tsuna?" He called out, as he looked around. Amber eyes looked at the looming figure of the house and frowned. The brunet was probably _inside_. He walked up to the line, intending to go inside to finally find his kidnapped boss.

"Finally, he's here, pyon. Now Mukuro-san can proceed with the plan properly, pyon!" Ken said to Chikusa who sighed.

"It won't be that easy." He said and Ken turned to what the pretend vampire was pointing out.

"I'm sorry, but only couples can enter the haunted house." The girl at the entrance said apologetically to the baseball idol who looked confused. Girls in the line, with their boyfriends, looked at the solo athlete in interest.

"Ah but, I'm actually looking for someone who got lost in there. And I can't seem to contact him too." Yamamoto said as he held up his phone and he unknowingly made a face that made all girls within fifty miles _want_ him. The girl at the entrance gulped at the rain's natural charm. Girls buzzed excitedly at the line while their boyfriends became worried at the unexpected and seemingly _single_ rival that appeared.

The girl closed her eyes trying to block the image of the handsome teen. "I-I'm sorry but it's in the regulations. You have to have a partner with you when you enter-"

"Hey! How about _I_ become your partner?" A girl suddenly spoke up as she stepped out of the line. The boy she was with, looked shocked, and opened his mouth in protest. But then he shut up at the glare given to him by her.

Ken gaped at the strangely angelic looking girl that made her way up to Yamamoto. She had that air of being confident about her looks and that men were all slaves to her beauty and charisma. Unfortunately for her, no matter how pretty she was, Yamamoto wouldn't even look at her twice.

But unfortunately for _us _(and the people who made this date plan), Yamamoto _really_ needed a partner to get in.

"What should we do?" Chikusa said calmly. "The decimo will already be upset with what Mukuro-sama is doing, add to the fact that the real Yamamoto Takeshi goes in there with a clingy and beautiful girl… The plan will be ruined."

Ken growled lowly. Girls were annoying indeed, breaking the perfect plan he made with Mukuro-san! He looked around, trying to find a hideous not-so caring girl looking for a partner to get in the horror house but did-not-care-about-who-she-went-in-with-type.

That's when he saw a girl reapplying her lipstick.

Eyes lit up in anticipation. He had a crazy idea.

"Ken?" Chikusa called out when the other suddenly ran off. His eyes widened when he saw Ken tackle an innocent girl to the ground.

What was the other planning?

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked around, briefly wondering if there was another option aside from the girl in front of him. Other girls became hesitant and self-conscious at the appearance of the pretty girl, while the rest was trying to prevent their boyfriends from ogling the said girl.<p>

"So?" The girl asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Yamamoto sighed, seeing he had no choice. He smiled, making the girl in front of him blush slightly. "Well if you don't mind I-!"

"WAIT, PYON!"Came a strangely forced high voice. Yamamoto looked up and so did the girl. Chikusa was standing not far, eyes still blank but slightly humorous.

Ken was standing in front of him with a frown. Normally this wouldn't be that impressive but there was one thing different about him…

He was wearing _lipstick_…

"Ehem, I am going with that annoying Vongola, pyon!" He said with his false high voice. Yamamoto blinked in surprise and the girl gave him a glare.

"You?" She said in a mocking tone. "You expect him to choose you over _me_?" She laughed as Ken growled with a fierce blush of embarrassment on his face. "Besides you're not even a gi-!"

"I'll go with him." Yamamoto smiled but then he laughed and corrected himself."I mean,_ her_."

The girl's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock. "Wha-?"

"HA!" Ken said in amusement as he went up to Yamamoto. The athlete chuckled a she turned to the girl at the entrance, a beatific smile on his face. "With this, it's fine right?"

The haunted house coordinator just nodded in a daze as the idol entered with his not-so girl-like partner.

"Hurry up, pyon!" Ken said, leading the way and Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha, you don't have to tell me that twice." The sportsman grinned.

Chikusa just sighed at the antics of his partner as he turned to inform the others of the change of plan, leaving a hysterical and pretty girl rampaging in front of the haunted house because Yamamoto chose a guy over _her_.

Of course he would. Any sane guy would do the same.

* * *

><p>The brunet shivered as he continued to go deeper inside the haunted house. The strange couple was still walking ahead of him, having hushed conversations couples normally do and holding hands. Being with these two people, one reminding him so strongly of Yamamoto, made his stomach churn and he felt knots being twisted in his heart when he would see the guy comfort the girl who'd get scared sometimes.<p>

"Uhm," Tsuna finally spoke up as he looked around. "Are we getting any closer to the exit, yet?" He asked and the guy looked back at him and grinned. A warm feeling entered the Vongola's heart…

…at the same time a creepy tingle ran down his spine.

"Well, we're not really sure. The guide told us towalk around and eventually we'll find clues that'll lead us to the exit." The guy said happily and Tsuna sweat dropped.

In other words, these guys were lost too. Typical. It was so like Tsuna to find himself with a bunch of people who were lost too.

"It's amazing though…" Tsuna kept the conversation going as he looked around. "We still haven't run into any of the 'ghosts and ghouls' set up in here."

"Saa… maybe it's because they're unconsciously keeping away from a dangerous presence." The girl said without looking at the brunet. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the queer statement.

"Maa, maa… Everything will be fine, right Tsuna?" The guy reached out and held the brunet's hand. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat but at the same time he felt dread enter his heart.

"W-Wait, how did you know my name?" Tsuna wanted to pull away but the touch was so familiar… It was so warm…

...and yet so creepy and foreign.

"Hm?" The guy tilted his head in such a familiar way that Tsuna did a double-take. "Of course I know you're name. I love you after all!"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. The voice was Yamamoto's. It sounded so much like Yamamoto!

…And yet it wasn't Yamamoto.

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna pulled his hand away as he stepped back. His face was pale from fear, his knees shaking.

The guy laughed an exhilarating laugh as he turned, the girl stood stationary beside to him. "Who am I? I'm the one you _love_ of course!"

"No! You're not him!" Tsuna shouted out loudly."You're not Ya-!" Brown eyes widened and the brunet gasped as he covered his mouth in shock.

"I'm not who?" The guy tilted his head, lips smiling at the brunet. Tsuna's eyes flickered desperately as he remembered Yamamoto's gentle smiles and his heartbeat sped up.

_Yamamoto… Yamamoto…_ He whispered the name of his rain guardian like a mantra. _I'm scared. There's someone here that's so like you, but he's not you... I know that._ The young boss stepped back fearfully as the guy advanced on him, the same way Yamamoto walked, the same smile Yamamoto had.

_Yamamoto, I want to see you._

"Tsuna?" The guy extended a hand. The brunet shook his head. His fear meter was at its limit. There was a weird guy in front of him that was claiming to be someone Tsuna loved, which confused the brunet greatly since he was pretty sure that the person he loved was…

…_not Kyoko-chan._

A female voice in his head made the brunet jump.

"Tsuna…" The guy was still advancing towards himthe brunet tripped but before he could fall to the floor, the Yamamoto-like person caught him.

He felt like he was in Yamamoto's arms. The violet eyes flickered and turned into amber. Tsuna's heart was beating so fast he whimpered as he saw the face of his rain above his, smiling like always. And then-

-he was suddenly leaning down.

The brunet froze in the other's arms, not knowing what to do. He felt warm and protected in the athlete's arms.

As inches turned into centimeters, Tsuna closed his eyes and-

"TSUNA!"

Brown eyes snapped open and hands automatically pushed away the impostor in front of him, causing himself to fall down.

The Yamamoto look-alike stumbled back and the brunet got up to his feet shakily. He looked at the couple and saw, to his fear, that mist was gathering among the two. Taking one last boost of courage, the brunet turned and ran like his butt was on fire.

The guy watched the young boss ran off and sighed tiredly as the mist fully enveloped his form.

A familiar pineapple-haired teen took his place as the girl behind him, approached.

"Oya, that charade was more tiring than I thought." Mukuro said as Chrome turned back to herself."That was a nice touch you did my dear Chrome. Whispering in his mind so he could understand…"

Chrome blushed and nodded happily at the praise. Her violet eye turned to look at the way Tsuna left.

"Don't worry. I'm sure, even someone as dense as that Vongola Decimo will soon understand." Mukuro stated and Chrome sighed and nodded.

_I hope he does…_ Chrome thought to herself

* * *

><p>"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. He was wandering alone inside the haunted hose. The moment he entered his partner vanished as though intending not to get in his way. Thankfully, not many people got in the way of his search. The darkness and atmosphere of the house helped on that part. No one could see him, and many feared that he was part of the attraction.<p>

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said worriedly as he turned a corner and looked around, amber eyes narrowing. His eyes had already gotten used to the dark and he was using his vision as much as he could to find his boss, but-

"Tsu- oof!" The athlete let out a sharp breathe when something- someone suddenly bumped into him. He tried to hold his balance and ask if the person he bumped into was alright, but arms suddenly wound around his neck, not letting him go.

Amber eyes widened when he saw a familiar tuff of brown hair and felt the shaking figure in his arms. "Tsuna?" He said worriedly as he placed his arms around the boss."Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

He felt Tsuna's head shake and he wanted to sigh in relief but the brunet's queer actions worried him even more. "Well, anyway why don't we get out of here for starters? This isn't a good place to stay in for long."

Receiving a nod, the athlete waited for Tsuna to let go of him before smiling at the other. Brown eyes were looking at him searchingly as though trying to see if he really was Yamamoto.

"Maa, we'll get out of here soon Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he grabbed the brunet's hand. Tsuna flushed but said nothing. Amber eyes softened and unable to help himself, Yamamoto leaned forward to kiss the brunet.

Brown eyes widened fearfully. Tsuna froze and closed his eyes. Yamamoto noticed this reaction and hurt passed in those amber eyes. So, instead of kissing Tsuna, he sighed and placed his arm around the other. Tsuna squeaked at the sudden arm around him but the rain just grinned.

"Saa… Let's get out of here." Yamamoto said as he pulled his boss to another direction.

Tsuna never noticed the conflict in the amber eyes as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Finally got this out of my chest! So yeah, on to the next story! Personal guardian here I come! I'm sorry if there are grammar errors, I think something's wrong with me lately, or I think it's because the keyboard is broken XD So yeah! Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Happy Revival day! Not updating- no excuses guys. All I can really say is that KHFFMEE- 8027 wants me to formally extend an **invitation** to you guys to join our _**8027 famiglia **_in facebook. For all the M writers: _MinaNaru4ever- 8027 forever, Dodonchka, Anonymous Santa, The Cold Storyteller and Dark Bee and IEatNinjas _are there. To the fluff writers: _KHFFMEE-8027, LoveOneself, 8027lover7280, and RainMistTakeshi _are there too.

If you're interested, that would be great! So on to the update!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>_

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Oh yeah…" Yamamoto said as he remembered. "Well Tsuna, I don't want to inconvenience you or anything… But your mom said that you were out of futons…" Yamamoto began and then he grinned. "So she told me to tell you, that we'll be sharing your bed tonight… Is that okay?"_

**Chapter 16**

Dinner was an awkward gathering that night in the Sawada household.

Granted, everything _seemed_ normal: Lambo laughing with food in his mouth, Futa and I-pin scolding the cow child, Bianchi trying to pass of her poison cooking as edible, and Maman cooing at the three children near her, but the atmosphere between Yamamoto and Tsuna were tense and this did not go unnoticed by the two adults in the house.

"Saa, Tsu-kun, why don't you go run a bath for Takeshi-kun, I'm sure you're both tired, neh?" Maman finally said when she saw Tsuna flinch when Yamamoto accidentally elbowed him on the ribs.

The baseball idol was about to open his mouth to suggest if he could help but then Bianchi cut him off. "Yamamoto, why don't you help me wash the dishes? Maman, you should take Futa and the others to their room. I'm sure their tired."

"Sou, well if you say so Bianchi-chan. I'll leave everything to you." The woman Sawada said as she gathered up a lazing Lambo, a giggling Futa, and a scolding I-pin towards the upstairs room.

"W-Well, I'll get going too." Tsuna said as he avoided Yamamoto's gaze. "Don't take too long Yamamoto or the water will get cold."

"A-Ah…" Yamamoto stated with a thoughtful frown as Tsuna hurriedly left the kitchen. The rain guardian sighed as he ran a hand through his dark hair tiredly.

Bianchi had already started gathering the dishes as she asked in a soft tone, "No progress at all as to why Tsuna is acting like that?"

Yamamoto shook his head, lips pursed. "Earlier, I thought there was something there but- but when I said we'd be sleeping in the same bed together, he suddenly closed up. I-I'm confused. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Bianchi hummed thoughtfully as she cleared away the table and with a jerk Yamamoto remembered he was supposed to be helping out and he rushed to the poison scorpion's aid. "Love often times make people act the strangest ways."

Yamamoto flinched as he looked at Bianchi in confusion. "Love?"

"Yes, love." Bianchi said simply as she made way for Yamamoto who stacked the plates expertly on the kitchen counter. "Hayato was the one who figured it out right? The whole '8027' fiasco from earlier?"

"O-Oh, right." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "The part were 80 is Sasagawa, Tsuna's crush."

Bianchi raised an eyebrow at that. "Hayato presumes too much. '80' might not be Kyoko. It may be someone else."

"But…" Yamamoto's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Tsuna's been crushing on Kyoko since elementary school right? Who else could it be? Haru?"

Bianchi pursed her lips, unsure, as she took a dish and started washing. "I'm confused as well Yamamoto Takeshi. But this is why Reborn set up this plan right? For you to find out what's troubling Tsuna. For you to help him."

Yamamoto sighed as he stood beside Bianchi to dry the dishes. "Some help I am. The kid called me Tsuna's 'source of discomfort'." Yamamoto laughed out awkwardly.

Bianchi sighed dreamily at the mention of Reborn's name once more. "He only means you are the key to unlocking Tsuna's secret. Reborn is too suave to say it that way."

"Suave." Yamamoto laughed again at the strange adjective directed to the kid. "If you say so." He said as he turned his attention to the drying of the dishes again. He failed to notice the knowing smile Bianchi sent his way.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wanted to hit his head on the wall.<p>

He was acting so awkward around Yamamoto! And the baseball idol, no matter how thick-skulled he is, probably noticed it too! So much for being smooth about everything and pretend that nothing's wrong!

The brunet groaned as he crouched down beside the bath tub and laid his head against the cool acrylic.

He was such a jerk. Yamamoto was being so nice and it wasn't his fault that he didn't know about the brunet's annoying 'hugging syndrome'. This was probably all Reborn's fault anyway and the rain guardian was nothing but an innocent pawn in the arcobaleno's game.

"I should say sorry. Or else stop being awkward…" Tsuna mumbled as he stared down at the tiled floor. "But what am I going to do about tonight? Should I sleep on the couch? Or pretend I have insomnia or something? Maybe I can sneak away while Yamamoto's sleeping, or-or-"

Or what?

Was he really going to continue avoiding Yamamoto for the rest of the week? What if they still had no futon by tomorrow? Was Tsuna really going to waste two days of sleep over something as simple as sharing a bed?

"Tsuna?" The brunet gave a start at his name and due to surprise-

THUD!

-he hit his head on the side of the bathtub.

_Ow._

"Tsuna?" The voice called out again frantically when the owner heard whimpers coming from the bathroom. Yamamoto rushed inside and saw his boss sitting on the tiled floor rubbing his head. Kneeling, the rain guardian turned worried amber eyes at the other. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The young Vongola nodded his head as he looked at Yamamoto with a sheepish expression. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just hit my head, haha…"

_Lame! _Tsuna chided himself as he gritted his teeth and continued to rub at the sore spot on his head. _What sort of idiot hits his head on the bathtub?_

Yamamoto reached out his hands and took the brunet's head carefully to examine it. Tsuna's eyes widened as a light blush dusted his cheeks while Yamamoto felt around his head for a bump.

"There doesn't seem to be any bleeding." The gentle guardian said as he patted the other on the head. He gave the brunet a bright smile. "No bumps too. Haha, I think you'll be fine but just to be safe we should put some ice on that."

"Uh…" Tsuna said as he tried to control himself from staring at the handsome face looking at him. He watched Yamamoto's expression turn into a puzzled one when the brunet didn't answer. Flushing, the young boss turned his gaze away. "Erm, yeah well… Thanks." He got up and dusted his pants. "So the bath's ready. I-I'll go get that ice…" He said awkwardly as he turned to leave.

However, it seemed like Yamamoto was having none of that as he placed a strong hand on narrow shoulders, effectively stopping the brunet from leaving.

"Wait Tsuna…" And the brunet quietly cursed the way his heart skipped a beat at the tone of voice. "I wanted to talk you, I mean, if it's okay with you?"

The brunet wanted to pull away, laugh and say that they could always talk later but right now he had to get some ice for his head, but the look on Yamamoto's face and the pleading amber eyes stopped him short. So instead, Tsuna inhaled deeply and gave a hesitant nod despite the awkwardness he felt.

The smiled on Yamamoto's face made the young Vongola boss decide that the awkwardness was well worth it.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto began the conversation with a heartfelt apology that made Tsuna look up startled. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements." The rain gave the sky a soft smile. "I mean, I think it's better for me to sleep on the couch after all."

"Wait! You don't have to apologize!" Tsuna said and unconsciously he reached out and grabbed the athletic teen by the sleeve, making Yamamoto's eyes widen. "I was just- I just- I'm not _uncomfortable_ with you sharing my bed…" He mumbled.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow that signified that he did not believe Tsuna's statement, making the Vongola blush at his blatant lie.

"I mean…" Tsuna amended with a sigh. "I've just been distracted lately and when mom suddenly said you were sleeping over and then- then that you were going to sleep on my room and then on my bed… Well, I got –ehm- overwhelmed?"

"Oh." Yamamoto said but that soft syllable didn't sound so sure nor did it sound like the swordsman bought Tsuna's lie.

Pursing his lips, Tsuna looked up leaning towards Yamamoto, making the guardian blink at the sudden close proximity of their faces. The brunet remembered Yamamoto telling him one time that if he really wanted to make a point go across, he had to get face-to-face with the person he was trying to convince.

Brown eyes met amber ones with an earnest stare that made Yamamoto's heartbeat stutter before picking up again. An unknown emotion swirled beneath the chocolate brown hues that were the boss' eyes.

"I'm not _uncomfortable_ being near you." The brunet insisted in a soft tone that was leveled with his intense stare. _It's really the opposite. I like being near you so much, that sometimes I have to pull away._

The baseball star laughed awkwardly, his minty breath fanning across Tsuna's warm face. "O-Okay. If you say so Tsuna. No need to get so up-close and personal about it." He joked.

The sky flame user blinked before he realized that his and Yamamoto's faces were merely inches apart. Squeaking in embarrassment, the young boss let go hastily apologizing.

"Haha, it's fine." The rain said cheerfully as he placed a hand on the brunet's head. However the young boss flinched at the contact because of his recent injury and instinctively, the athlete placed his hands lower and accidentally cupped the other's face.

Unknowingly, the brunet's eyes began to close at the familiar contact as he leaned against the touch. Yamamoto's amber eyes widened and his face burned as he ran a thumb across the soft expanse of skin.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana suddenly called from outside of the bathroom, the two Vongola jumped apart in embarrassment.

Tsuna's eyes were wide with horror while Yamamoto's face was one of a puzzlement and confusion.

"Tsu-kun? Honey, you should go clean your bed before you go to sleep okay?" Nana said as she peeked in the bathroom. "Oh Takeshi-kun you're here too! It looks like Tsu-kun ran the bath for you. Very good, Tsu-kun, now why don't you go and fix your room for later?" She said cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna mumbled as he made his way out of the bathroom, not even giving Yamamoto as second glance as he left. He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving the rain guardian alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was drying his hair as he walked into Tsuna's bedroom. He stopped by the door however when he saw a certain brunet lying asleep on his bed, fists clenched, hugging a pillow, and eyebrows furrowed as he let out soft breaths as he slept.<p>

A small fond smile, lit up the baseball teen's face as he walked quietly towards the other. He sat on the edge of the bed, by Tsuna's legs, watching as the other's face pucker up when the mattress under him sank at Yamamoto's weight.

"Mhmnm…" Tsuna mumbled as he hugged his pillow closer. The baseball player chuckled as he placed a hand on Tsuna's head, carefully treading his fingers on the soft brown tresses.

Yamamoto sighed. "You haven't really given me any space to sleep huh?" He stopped patting Tsuna's head and instead pulled the blanket around the young boss instead. "Guess I'll be heading downstairs to the couch then."

Standing up, the rain guardian placed the towel over his shoulder and went to get his tooth brush and tooth paste from his bag before he turned to the door.

"Yamamoto…" The swordsman froze as he turned to look back at the brunet curiously. The tone was clear and no doubt, the name was his.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out uncertainly but said brunet was still asleep, a tight grip on his pillow as though he was dreaming of hugging someone. When the brunet didn't answer, the guardian just scratched the back of his head in wonder before shrugging and turning to leave.

He closed the door softly, failing to hear one more word from the sleeping boss.

"Takeshi…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't know how long it was since he fell asleep. All he knew was that he was groggy and stiff from being curled up in his position. He blinked up dazedly for a few seconds, wondering if he was forgetting something important- a date with Yamamoto? A homework due?- before he was suddenly gob smacked by the events that had happened earlier.<p>

Tsuna's first reaction was to freeze, his body was curled up around something soft and he was holding onto it pretty tightly. Granted, he was recently having a dream of cuddling Yamamoto, but a _dream _and _reality_ were two things you didn't want to get mixed up.

A few seconds later, however, the brunet sat up abruptly, blanket falling to the floor, as though he was burned and jumped out of his bed to look at what he was hugging.

To his relief, it was a pillow. An innocent pillow, not the tall and lanky form of a certain baseball lover.

The young boss let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Good, there were no awkward explanations due then.

After relief, confusion began to cloud the brunet's mind. _But where is Yamamoto?_ He thought to himself as he looked around the room. His gaze was getting used to the darkness, and it settle on a small lump by his closet which was actually Yamamoto's sleepover bag. Clearly, the older teen was still here.

Scratching the back of his head, the teen grabbed his pillow before he walked towards the door, thinking of looking for the rain guardian and wondering if he had been kidnapped or something.

Carefully opening the door to his room, Tsuna peeked outside. Seeing that everything was clear he tiptoed carefully toward the stairs, being able to navigate easily in the darkness thanks to Reborn's training from his world.

Tsuna slowly went down the steps and skipped the last one, knowing that it would creak loudly if ever stepped on. He turned left and through the door that led to the living room, idly remembering Yamamoto say something about sleeping on the couch.

Brown eyes looked around before settling on the couch where a certain baseball player was sleeping. The Vongola fought the urge to flip the switch open seeing as the bright light would definitely wake the other up. So Tsuna leaned in and noticed that the older teen was sleeping upright. It seemed like the athlete fell asleep reading something that looked like comics on the table. There was a blanket around the other's form that told the brunet that maybe his mom or Bianchi decided to take pity on the sleeping swordsman.

It looked uncomfortable, especially with the way Yamamoto's head was tilting in a weird angle. The idol was going to have a stiff neck because of his position.

Letting out a breath, Tsuna walked towards his guardian and stuffed his pillow beside Yamamoto's head so that his head wouldn't angle weirdly. After doing this, the young boss plopped on the space beside the teen and sighed again.

"You know, it's really nice of you to sleep down here for me, but I already told you I don't mind sharing a bed." Tsuna spoke quietly in the darkness, brown eyes shining even in the darkness. Then he sniffed and whispered in a small voice. "It's unfair, if you keep being this nice to me, it'll be even harder for me to ignore my feelings."

The sky wielder blinked rapidly as though he was trying to get rid of something in his eyes. He leaned against Yamamoto, being careful not to jostle him awake. The sleeping guardian let out an audible grunt but continued to sleep.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna said, his eyes drooping heavily as the warmth beside him enticed him to sleep. "I'm sorry b-but…"

Brown eyes closed softly as Tsuna fell helplessly into slumber.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>The glass sliding doors to the Sawada living room opened and a certain dark figure hopped inside. A cold breeze blew and the two figures in the couch shivered, especially the smaller one.<p>

The dark figure smirked as he closed the door before making his way towards the two. He carefully jumped onto the couch's arm rest and kneeled to looks closer at the smaller of the two lumps on the couch.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleeping soundly, one hand grabbing over at Yamamoto's which was under the blanket while the baseball player snored, oblivious to the visitor and to the person sleeping next to him.

Obsidian eyes twinkled in mischief as the intruder, Reborn tilted his fedora lower. "Now this is confusing Dame-Tsuna, didn't you say you like Kyoko?"

A small murmur was heard and Reborn sighed in exasperation. "I do not know what you're thinking but I do know one thing, you are not _the usual Tsuna_ we know."

A soft sigh answered that statement.

Reborn's forehead crinkled. "You are confusing my plans and your guardian's feelings. I prefer to have you back to your _old _self, at least you were much easier to understand back then."

No answer.

"Do you like Yamamoto? But why do you participate in the set ups I play for you and Kyoko?" Reborn murmured. "No matter, I will continue playing this game with you until you confirm my suspicions."

Satisfied with that, the arcobaleno jumped down soundlessly to the floor, "This little game has provided me with more entertainment but I see I'll be needing some help soon."

There was a smooth sounding motion as the glass door was slid open. "Good night Dame-Tsuna, and have a good rest. It'll be awhile before your next one."

And with that, the arcobaleno vanished into the cold night air.

* * *

><p>There was a few minutes, sometime in the morning, that Yamamoto woke up to someone shiver beside him. At first he was confused at the softness on the side of his head and also at the blanket wrapped around him, idly wondering where he was and what he was doing there. But then he remembered reading baseball comics and unwittingly falling asleep on the couch.<p>

A soft sneeze alerted Yamamoto that he was not alone.

Dazed amber eyes looked beside him and saw a certain brunet sleeping with a hand grabbing him by the arm.

"Tsuna?" Too sleepy to really be shocked, Yamamoto straightened and groaned at the numb feeling on his neck. Thank goodness for the pillow on the side of his head.

The brunet sneezed again, not waking up to Yamamoto suddenly moving beside him.

Rubbing his eyes, Yamamoto stifled a yawn as he placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek. "Whoa…" He said in a slurred voice. "You're cold. Geez, Tsuna you should've brought a blanket with you or something…" He mumbled as he gently pried the brunet away before surrounding himself and his boss in the warmth of the cloth.

Tsuna let out a pleased sigh at the warmth and to Yamamoto's surprise, the young boss curled around beside him.

The baseball player blinked and uncertainly he placed an arm around the sleeping Vongola as Tsuna grabbed on to his shirt. He chuckled uncertainly, "Never thought Tsuna was the hugging type…" And then he yawned. "Oh well…" He mumbled, his arms full of a certain brunet. "'Night Tsuna…" He slurred, amber eyes closing.

The brunet mumbled in an unconscious reply as he snuggled closer to Yamamoto's warmth.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yamamoto woke up to empty arms, no Tsuna in sight, and a very confused memory as to how he got there and what happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So happy Update day! From the _8027 famiglia_ to the 8027 fans with love! Happy readings!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've updated and well, since I don't want to rant it out on my opening note, I'll leave it down there. If you guys are interested to know what happened to me in the last several months. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>_

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Maa, we'll get out of here soon Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he grabbed the brunet's hand. Tsuna flushed but said nothing. Amber eyes softened and unable to help himself, Yamamoto leaned forward to kiss the brunet._

_Brown eyes widened fearfully. Tsuna froze and closed his eyes. Yamamoto noticed this reaction and hurt passed in those amber eyes. So, instead of kissing Tsuna, he sighed and placed his arm around the other. Tsuna squeaked at the sudden arm around him but the rain just grinned._

_"Saa… Let's get out of here." Yamamoto said as he pulled his boss to another direction._

_Tsuna never noticed the conflict in the amber eyes as they walked._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

They wander across the amusement park, the baseball idol dragging his boss to one stall and then to another, winning him random stuffed toys with his good marksmanship and buying him food with the VIP ID they had.

Tsuna tried very hard not to think about their intertwined hands as they walked, his brown eyes looking at the ground firmly.

As though he felt his discomfort, Yamamoto eventually let go of the small hand but he continued to chatter on, pace brisk and so fast that Tsuna could barely keep up.

The rain guardian knew, that in some way he was being rude to his date, not holding his hand, purposely walking in front so that the brunet could not see the conflict in his usually calm face. But the signals Tsuna were sending him were very confusing. There were times the brunet would blush at their close proximity, times his boss would cling to him, times he would look at Yamamoto in a way that assured the baseball idol's heart that- yes, Tsuna still liked him. But then there were also times when the brunet would look lost and flinch when they were close, times when Yamamoto would blatantly show his affection and the other would avoid it.

It was confusing and it hurt, and it left Yamamoto to question Tsuna's feelings towards him.

"Yamamoto…" The quiet voice that called to him even when he slept made him turn automatically with a smile. Brown eyes were looking into his, trying to discern the meaning of the smile before the brunet snapped his gaze away as though realizing that his staring made Yamamoto's heart flutter in his chest. "Uhm, can we sit down? I-I feel tired."

"Oh, of course!" Yamamoto said silently berating himself that- of course Tsuna would be tired, being kidnapped towards the horror house and then being subjected to his fast pace- he automatically reached out to take Tsuna's hand and direct him towards a place they could rest. But just as he lifted his hand he jerked it back, remembering Tsuna's reaction to his touch earlier.

Meanwhile, Tsuna who had inevitably seen that the swordsman would take him by the hand one way or another had raised his own hand to meet Yamamoto's, but to his surprise the other jerked back as though he touched fire, and the brunet' eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Ya-"

"I think I saw a bench this way, earlier." Yamamoto said, already turning his back on the other. "Let's go!" He said as he walked away, leaving a confused Tsuna after his trail.

* * *

><p>"It looks like it isn't going as well as we expected." Mukuro said as he drank the pineapple shake Ken bought for him. The Kokuyo member had finally erased that blasted lipstick after making Chikusa swear never to mention that incident again.<p>

"After all the trouble we went through, pyon! I'll give that Vongola Rain a good beating in the-" Ken growled as he was about to stalk over there and hit Yamamoto on the head, thankfully, he was subdued by Chikusa who, as usual, looked on emotionlessly at the chaos.

"What do we do now, Mukuro-sama?" The four-eyed kokuyo member asked the leader who continued to drink his shake without care.

"Saa, what can we do? We've done everything the kid has told us, isn't that right my dear Chrome?" The heterochromatic teen said to the girl who sat quietly beside him.

Chrome was looking down with a frown her face as Mukuro waited for her answer. A few seconds later she raised her head and gave her counterpart a determined look.

"Mukuro-sama, I think I have a plan…" She said as the male mist guardian gave her a sadistic smile.

"Go on…"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about this?" Dino said as sweat ran down the side of his face. He was leaning against a tree, looking towards the tense atmosphere between his little brother and his guardian. "Things were going so well before!"<p>

"Hahi! Haru-san doesn't want Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san to break up desu! They were such an inspiration to the 8027 club!" The cosplayer, Haru, whined as she sat on the grass, sniffling away from view.

Byakuran, on the other hand, was seated comfortably on one of the benches conveniently placed out of sight from their targets. "Saa, maybe those two aren't just meant to be together at all."

"Don't say that!" Haru and Dino said at the same time, Haru adding a 'desu' after her statement.

"Why?" Byakuran said as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth and chewed slowly, his violet eyes were wistful as he spoke, "We know that this Tsunayoshi-kun isn't the same one we know. This Tsunayoshi-kun likes someone else and forcing him to like Yamamoto-kun is cruel, isn't it? We've done everything we could already and they're falling apart without any prompting. That just means they weren't meant to be together. If we do anymore, we might end up breaking their friendship too."

"But, that can't be. I mean-" Dino said a she turned to look at his brother and Yamamoto seated by the bench. "Tsuna's clearly happy to be with Yamamoto and yet-"

"This is a different Tsuna." The old Millefiore boss reminded the two. "A Tsunayoshi-kun who likes someone else or is either too stubborn to admit that he likes Yamamoto-kun."

"But Haru-san-" Haru said as she looked at Byakuran with teary eyes. "-Haru-san really liked them together."

"So did- so do I." Byakuran said as he raised his eyes to look at the couple lounging on the bench several feet away. "But it's out of our hands now." Then he added, "Isn't that right Reborn-kun?"

A certain arcobaleno leaned out sight, pulling his fedora forward as he frowned, "Ah."

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his legs with a small frown of concentration. He gave a sideway look at his date, eyebrows furrowed in worry.<p>

Yamamoto was talking about other rides they could go to in a few minutes, a strange smile on his face. It wasn't the smile the brunet was used to seeing his face, and it made him worry. The young boss was not an idiot and he knew that he was somehow responsible for Yamamoto's strange actions but-

The Vongola visibly flinched and blushed as he thought about taking the initiative and grabbing his guardian's hand. He shook his head and set his sights forward stubbornly.

"-but if you're tired, we can go home." The baseball player's voice entered Tsuna's concentration, causing him to snap his head towards the other.

"What? Uh, no! I mean- I'm fine. I'm really enjoying myself Yamamoto and we haven't tried the other rides yet." The Vongola said scratching his cheek as he avoided Yamamoto's hazel eyes. "It- It would be a waste if we went home now. And we got these special VIP IDs and everything."

The rain guardian followed his boss' gaze, "We could come back again. I'll ask the kid for these IDs once you feel like coming back."

_Asking Reborn for _anything_ is suicide!_ Tsuna wanted to say but he swallowed it down and internally admired Yamamoto's ease with his killer tutor. "T-Thanks, but I'm fine and I'd really to look around more." The brunet turned and gave his best- boyfriend, Tsuna reminded himself- a shy smile.

Yamamoto blinked before his eyes softened. He smiled back at Tsuna, cheeks lightly dusted with pink. The boss' heartbeats doubled. "Okay, then I'll make sure you have the best tour!"

Pushing down the sudden feeling and trying to will away _another blush_, Tsuna nodded before getting up and dusting his pants to distract himself from Yamamoto's expression, "So, should we get going? We have a lot of rides to try…"

"Hahaha, you're right as always Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed as he stood up and slung an arm around the brunet.

The sky guardian froze for a second before slowly relaxing. This was a familiar gesture to him and he couldn't be more grateful by it. Unable to help himself, the boss smiled and leaned against the familiar warmth.

If Yamamoto noticed the sudden change in the brunet, he didn't comment on it and instead chose to gently guide the other towards the direction of the bumper cars.

* * *

><p>"Oya? Make the rain guardian jealous?" Mukuro repeated, both eyebrows rising up in surprise. Chrome looked at him in determination, nodding her head.<p>

"Aren't we supposed to make the _Vongola_ make the first move?" Ken asked with his usual leer.

"If we stick to that, we may end up waiting for a long time. You know how boss is." Chrome said with a soft shake of her head. "But maybe, if we get the rain man to make a move, then boss would follow suit."

Chikusa looked on blankly but said with a soft sigh, "She has a point." Ken shot him a glare and he explained, "The Vongola rain guardian is trying to make the Vongola feel at ease by stopping himself from holding his hand or acting like the couple they should be. They're at a stale point. If one of them makes a move, at least it'll cause a reaction."

"But will it be a positive or negative one?" Mukuro asked, a finger under his chin as he followed the leaving figures of their favorite couple.

Chrome stood up, visible eye determined, "We'll just have to hope it's the former."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Tsuna extended their hands to the people in charge of the bumper cars. When they were cleared to enter, the couple immediately went to the cars to pick out a color.<p>

The rain guardian went towards an orange bumper car and Tsuna- not wanting to be far from his best friend when the GO signal came up, picked the blue one next to him. He tried hard not to think about the implications of their chosen colors.

The young boss climbed into his chosen car and started to buckle himself into the seat. He fumbled for several seconds before Yamamoto took pity on him and smoothly jumped out of his car to help his boyfriend in his predicament.

"Here." The swordsman said as he safely buckled the brunet into his seat. He gave the other a gentle smile and a wink before returning to his own car. Tsuna refused to acknowledge the fierce flush on his face. He looked instead towards the signal that would start the bumper cars.

He was only half aware of a person climbing into the violet car next to his.

A high whistle permeated the air and the bumper cars lit up as a sign of activation. Yamamoto stepped on the pedal hurriedly, letting out a stream of laughter as he dashed past Tsuna. The brunet couldn't help but smile as he turned the wheel and stepped on the pedal to make his car dash forward as well.

The Vongola entered the circular space with other bumper cars. Barely several seconds had passed since the GO signal was given and someone was already bumping at his car. The brunet tensed and let out a nervous laugh as he looked up and met the eyes of the person who bumped into him.

A tall, brown-haired boy that looked about his age gave him an awkward smile. Tsuna returned it politely before turning to look around for Yamamoto while avoiding bumping into other cars.

However, the Vongola was once again distracted by insistent bumping on the side of his car and he turned to see the same guy form earlier determinedly in colliding their cars. Tsuna blinked when the guy's eyes met his and gave him a challenging smile.

"It's bumper cars for a reason." The stranger said with a casual shrug of his shoulders and he continued his attacks on the brunet's poor car.

"I- uh-" Tsuna fumbled with the wheel, turning it to the right, accidentally causing himself to bump with the stranger.

"That's the spirit!" The guy chuckled and Tsuna couldn't help a small smile on his face. But this time he turned to the opposite direction, preferring to look for Yamamoto than to be subjected to more collision.

But the stranger in the violet cart was distracting and for the next few minutes he had managed to grab Tsuna's attention and keep it when finally the whistle blew and the cars stop. Everyone got out, chatting enjoyably about their experience.

The brunet struggled with his seatbelt and looked up when he saw someone approach at the corner of his eyes. He tried to ignore the disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

"That was a good ride." The guy winked at him and the Vongola boss gave him a hesitant smile as he continued to fiddle with the belt. The stranger noticed, "You having trouble with that? Here, let me-"

And before Tsuna realized it, the teen was in his space, helping unbuckle the belt.

Up close, the guy didn't look too bad, his eyes were black and earnest and he had a charming smile. But still, the sky guardian did not like the shivers that ran up his spine whenever the other was close.

"There." The guy said with a grin as he turned to Tsuna, face too close for comfort.

"Uh, t-thanks." Tsuna stuttered and ducked his head. He didn't have to worry long though, because before either of them knew it, the guy was already pulling back.

"Excuse me, but I think you're making my boyfriend uncomfortable." The familiar, cheerful tone of Yamamoto interrupted them. There was a hard edge to it that Tsuna wasn't used to hearing. He looked up, blinking and caught sight of the usual smile on Yamamoto's face, except it was tense.

The stranger, who has yet to introduce himself, blinked. "Oh, he's your boyfriend? Sorry, I was just helping him get out of the car."

Amber eyes met Tsuna's brown ones as Yamamoto seemed to be sending him a look that said, _is that true?_

"Uh, yeah-" Tsuna tried to get up but just as he stepped out of the car he fell forward. Thankfully, the tall, brown-haired stranger caught him in time. The Vongola pushed back in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for being clumsy." The one who caught him said before he winked, "Besides, I find it cute."

The brunet's mouth fell open at the blatant display of flirting and before he could make a fool of himself and accidentally shout things like, _I like Kyoko-chan_ or_ My boyfriend is right behind you_ (he tries very hard not to acknowledge this particular thought) a certain athlete stepped in between them, his face perfectly friendly and cool.

"I agree, it's one of his best qualities." And to the brunet's shock, Yamamoto took a gentle hold of his hand. "Anyway, if you don't mind we have some other rides to try- we'll be going."

The stranger teen seemed disappointed but he nodded in defeat, "I guess. I'll see you again?" He said hopefully to Tsuna who looked at Yamamoto.

The swordsman was eerily quiet, face unreadable. A frown made its way to Tsuna's face before he shook his head at the teen who helped him and said, "Bye." He tightened his hold on his rain guardian's hand and pulled him away.

Amber eyes widened at that but Yamamoto continued to follow Tsuna out. He glanced at the back of Tsuna's head and he could see that the tips of his ears were pink. The guardian couldn't help but smile fondly at his boss.

The two were too busy leaving that they didn't notice the approving smirk on the stranger's face.

* * *

><p>"-three bumper carts kept blocking me and I couldn't get to you." Yamamoto said apologetically, "Sorry for leaving you alone."<p>

"No, it's fine." Tsuna said as the rain guardian gave him some takoyaki. "That guy was- well, he kept me company." The brunet said as he glanced at Yamamoto's face before hurriedly adding, "Sort of. I mean, I was looking for you too…" And he trailed off, shutting his mouth and looking at the food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

There was silence as Yamamoto showed their ID for the food and they continued walking.

"I'm sorry." The swordsman said again, only in a gentler way. Tsuna looked up in confusion. The guardian chuckled and reached out a hand to wipe at the corner of Tsuna's mouth, getting rid of the sauce. The brunet blushed and ducked his head.

"Sorry for what?" He said instead, trying to divert the attention.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Sorry for acting that way towards that guy-" He said and then added, "-you know, your new friend."

"He wasn't my friend." Tsuna said quickly before closing his mouth again.

The rain guardian couldn't help but chuckle, "Still, Gokudera would probably call me immature for acting all jealous." He blushed sheepishly as he scratched at the back of his head.

The Vongola blinked in confusion before his head processed what the guardian said. He tried to rack his brains to come up what to say and in the end blurted out, "I don't mind!"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise before a real smile crept up his face and he chuckled, "Careful Tsuna, or I'd think you were making me jealous on purpose." He gave the other a playful look.

"I wasn't!" The brunet protested but his tense stance softened as his guardian continued to chuckle. A small smile played on his lips as the uncomfortable atmosphere from before was slowly being forgotten. "Besides, that guy probably wasn't serious," He shrugged his shoulders, "His friends probably dared him or something-"

Amber eyes blinked at the casual way Tsuna brushed himself off and the swordsman frowned as he stopped and placed both hands on the other teen's shoulders, "Don't put yourself down like that."

"What?" Tsuna blinked before he laughed lightly, "It's true, I mean people call me 'No-good' for a reason-"

However the brunet was cut off from his words when the hands on his shoulders moved to his face, cupping his cheeks. Yamamoto leaned down, nearing his face to Tsuna's until they were mere inches apart. The brunet was so stunned, he stopped talking, his mouth slightly open. His vocal chords had closed off and his heart felt like it jumped to his throat.

"You're amazing." And to Tsuna, what was amazing was how earnest Yamamoto said those words, like he _truly _believed them.

_And maybe he did,_ Tsuna's mind helpfully supplied. The brunet swallowed thickly.

"You're brave and strong and you're the kindest person I've ever met." The rain guardian continued on and his eyes were locked to Tsuna's brown ones as he said this. "Anyone who doesn't think so and every person out there whoever called you 'No-good' is wrong." A thumb brushed against Tsuna's cheek and his eyelashes fluttered at the contact, "And I know this is all kinds of cheesy but," Yamamoto gave him a shy grin, "You're perfect." The athlete let out a slow breath, "And I love you."

Brown eyes widened as Tsuna stared into the open and vulnerable look on the swordsman's face. His mouth felt dry and he felt frozen on the spot, his right hand still holding the takoyaki Yamamoto gave him. "I-" Oh no, he can't say it back, he doesn't _know_ how to say it back, and he wasn't this Yamamoto's Tsuna but he didn't like lying to him, didn't want to say such deep-meaning words with an empty heart. He squeaked, "Uhm- I- Thank you."

Amber eyes closed at those words and for a few seconds they stayed that way. Yamamoto's face closed off and unreadable even to Tsuna's hyper intuition. The brunet shifted nervously.

And then the rain guardian's eyes opened and he gave Tsuna a kind smile before abruptly letting go of the brunet's face in favor of taking his takoyaki-free hand, "Maa… you're welcome. Anyway, we should get going. We have one last ride to go to."

"O-Okay." Tsuna nodded as he looked sideways, his cheeks flushed. "Uh- what ride is it?"

The brunet's guardian gave him a fond laugh, "It's sappy but I thought the ferris wheel would be the best way to end our date." He winked.

"Oh." Tsuna deflated in relief. He though Yamamoto would say roller coaster or something equally fast and terrifying. But then he blinked when he realized what the athlete suggested, "Ferris wheel?"

"Yup." Yamamoto said with a smile, "Now, let's go before it gets too dark."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna nodded as he unconsciously let Yamamoto tug him to the direction of the Ferris wheel. He looked up at the rain guardian and saw the smile on the other's face dropping slightly and his amber eyes glittering in worry.

The brunet's face pinched in determination and swallowing lightly, he tightened his hold on Yamamoto's hand in reassurance.

The stunned look he got in return and the beatific smile that followed after, made his embarrassment and uncertainty all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Some of you must have heard about the tragedy that befell Philippines with regards to the super typhoon Haiyan. I just wanted to tell everyone that it's so much worse than the news or anyone else would have described. The day after the storm, the thousands of bodies littering the street, the scent of death wherever you went- I dream of it until this day. And even until this day, dead bodies are still found in rubbles.

Yes, I lived in one of the towns that was terrorized worst by this storm. I lost my home, almost all of my possessions, and a loved one.

And I lost my will to write for months. I mean being busy with college before that and when I was halfway through my stories, the storm happened. It took awhile for me to get back to writing, I was in depression for months and it was hard rebuilding our lives and going on, moving forward.

So, I'm sorry I haven't answered to pms and everything, I needed time and to those who still read this story, thank you and I'm sorry for the wait.

Happy reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes: **Want more 8027 fics (modesty aside, from me XD)? Read the end of the chapter's _Author's note_ and find out what else I updated and the new one-shots I posted. We're going to fifty in the number of stories I'm publishing, people!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>_

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Tsuna?" Too sleepy to really be shocked, Yamamoto straightened and groaned at the numb feeling on his neck. Thank goodness for the pillow on the side of his head._

_The brunet sneezed again, not waking up to Yamamoto suddenly moving beside him._

_Rubbing his eyes, Yamamoto stifled a yawn as he placed a hand on Tsuna's cheek. "Whoa…" He said in a slurred voice. "You're cold. Geez, Tsuna you should've brought a blanket with you or something…" He mumbled as he gently pried the brunet away before surrounding himself and his boss in the warmth of the cloth._

_Tsuna let out a pleased sigh at the warmth and to Yamamoto's surprise, the young boss curled around beside him._

_The baseball player blinked and uncertainly he placed an arm around the sleeping Vongola as Tsuna grabbed on to his shirt. He chuckled uncertainly, "Never thought Tsuna was the hugging type…" And then he yawned. "Oh well…" He mumbled, his arms full of a certain brunet. "'Night Tsuna…" He slurred, amber eyes closing._

_The brunet mumbled in an unconscious reply as he snuggled closer to Yamamoto's warmth._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Yamamoto yawned as he stretched his arms, looking at the sunlit living room. He picked up the pillow and the blanket that was kindly given to him that night before as he made his way up the stairs, thinking of placing it on Tsuna's bed for the time being.

Once he reached the top steps he paused when the bathroom door opened and Tsuna came out drying his wet hair, dressed in a blue and orange short-sleeved shirt, Yamamoto never saw before, and worn jeans. Brown eyes seemed distracted, not even noticing the presence of the baseball player a few feet from him.

Yamamoto stared at the water drops clinging on the brunet's long eyelashes as his boss looked off to the side wistfully, "Tsuna?" He called out, rousing the dazed brunet.

The teen seemed to freeze for a moment in surprise as he turned abruptly. A hint of red accumulated on his cheeks as he smiled, "Y-Yamamoto, good morning."

"Good morning," The rain guardian greeted back, "Are you going somewhere?"

"U-Uhm, yeah." Tsuna laughed scratching his cheeks before he noticed the pillow and blanket in Yamamoto's arms. "Ah! Are you taking that to my room? Here, I'll have it. I was going there anyway, you should head down and eat some breakfast." The young boss hastily said, taking the items and dashing to his room.

"Wait…" The athlete called out but the brunet already sent to his room, closing the door behind him. The guardian sighed, scratching the back of his head as he turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>"You're going somewhere, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked when the brunet finally came down for breakfast. Yamamoto looked up at the name and immediately noticed that the boss was more composed than earlier.<p>

"Yeah, I'm just heading out for a walk." But Tsuna seemed to hesitate when he saw that the only vacant chair left was the one next to Yamamoto. He shot his tutor a look before sitting down next to his guardian. Bianchi was beside Reborn, spoon-feeding him and Futa was sitting on the head table, eating quietly. Nana was upstairs waking up the children and for some odd reason the other chairs had stuffed toys on top of them.

"Then take Yamamoto with you."

"No, he probably has other things to do. It's fine." The brunet said smoothly. Obsidian eyes narrowed as Tsuna refused to meet his tutor's eyes.

"Actually, I don't have anything planned. I don't mind going with you, Tsuna." The dark-haired teen said with a cheery smile.

"Ah, no, it's fine. I can-"

"Why are you turning down an offer from your guardian, Tsuna?" Reborn said as Bianchi watched the exchange with knowing eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding him."

The brunet shot a look at his rain guardian. Yamamoto didn't know what expression he had on his face because a few seconds later his boss sighed saying, "Okay, if Yamamoto has nothing else to do, then I guess it's fine if he came with me."

Reborn smirked as Leon turned into a phone and he began texting, "Excellent." Yamamoto knew that the arcobaleno was probably texting the others about the new development.

The rain guardian went back to his food, amber eyes looking sideways at his boss who was quietly eating his own breakfast.

Looks like he had work to do.

* * *

><p>"We'll be going then, Sawada-san." Yamamoto said to the woman as he peeked into the kitchen.<p>

The kind woman turned to the teen, smiling. "Take care and keep Tsu-kun out of trouble for me."

The rain guardian laughed, "Will do!" He said as he ran to the door when Tsuna was waiting. He blinked in confusion when he saw the brunet just standing there, looking up at the sky. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over his short-sleeved shirt now. "Tsuna?"

"It's raining." Yamamoto looked over his boss' head and sure enough, the sky was gray as raindrops fell to the ground in a rhythmic pattern.

"I should go get us some umbrellas then-"

"No need," Tsuna turned to him, showing the athlete that he was holding one orange and one dark blue umbrella. He handed one to his guardian and gave him a smile, "Let's go."

"Thanks." Yamamoto said as he nodded and followed the brunet out. He gave one last look at Reborn, who was hiding in the shadows with Bianchi at his side, and inclined his head in his direction.

"What's wrong, Reborn?" Bianchi asked her lover as Yamamoto closed the door behind him.

"That Dame-Tsuna took the two umbrellas before I could hide one." The arcobaleno said, "I don't know if I should be impressed or wary."

The Poison Scorpion just hummed thoughtfully in response, the hitman looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Bianchi said nothing and Reborn got a feeling his partner was hiding something from him too.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Yamamoto asked his boss, trying to lighten the mood. Although they had been surrounded by companionable silence, the athlete was really anxious to know what the other was thinking. He wanted to know more than anything what was making his best friend act so distant from them, especially from him.<p>

"Just a walk." Tsuna said simply, he was walking ahead of the other so the swordsman jogged a bit to keep up and see the other's expression. It was peaceful, brown eyes staring right ahead. The brunet turned to him smiling, "Nothing interesting really, I won't blame you if you wanted to go some place else-" He offered.

"No!" The rain guardian said immediately before laughing sheepishly, "I mean this is great! Walking is good for exercise after all." The truth was, he was just relieved that Tsuna was talking to him at all. It's been awhile since they hung out like this. "I never took you for a person who liked walking under the rain. Are you entering a teenage emo stage or something like that?"

Tsuna sweat dropped at the assumption, "You sound like an old man," The he laughed lightly, "I actually don't like getting wet by the rain because I get sick easily but," The boss looked up at the sky before closing his eyes happily, "Don't you think that it's really nice and peaceful when it's raining? It's like it's washing away all my worries and trouble."

Amber eyes widened at the words and the expression on his friend's face. For some reason, Yamamoto felt his face burning slightly.

"Or something like that." Tsuna said sheepishly as he smiled at his best friend, opening his eyes. "It probably sounds stupid, never mind."

"Ah, no!" Yamamoto said as he gave the other a wide grin, "I agree with Tsuna wholeheartedly, of course!"

Brown eyes softened as the brunet's smile brightened, "Thanks, Yamamoto."

The athlete laughed, the burning sensation on his face not really going away. "No problem."

The mafia don opened his mouth to say something but then he suddenly squeaked when he felt something brush against his leg. He immediately took ten steps back.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he looked at what scared his boss, "It's just a puppy…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good with dogs." The brunet apologized, scratching his cheek. "Especially _that_ particular dog. I remember being chased by one like that when I was a kid," Then he added in a small tone Yamamoto couldn't hear. "...And also recently." He said in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Hm," Yamamoto leaned down and patted the small dog who barked happily, "But he doesn't seem bad and besides, you were okay with Jirou, weren't you?"

"That was different." Tsuna gulped when he saw beady black eyes turn to him, "Jirou is a part of you, so of course I'm okay with him."

"Haha, but he's overenthusiastic with his barking and licking. I thought you'd be more scared of him since he's larger and louder than some dogs." The rain guardian said.

"Like I said, he's a part of you, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he stepped back from the dog slightly. He said the words as though it was reason enough, "You would never hurt me." He added confidently.

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as he looked at his boss who was too wary of the dog to realize what he just said. A soft smiled graced the swordsman's face as he turned back to the dog, scratching it behind its ear, "That makes me really happy."

"Huh?"

"Sawada-kun?" A person suddenly called, making the two turn. A kind old woman was waving at Tsuna, "Ah, it _is_ Sawada-kun! How are you, dear?" She came up to the teens, carrying two shopping bags in one hand and an umbrella in another. Yamamoto stood back up, a polite smile on his face.

"Obaa-san." Tsuna said in delighted surprise. He noticed her bags, "I'm fine. You were shopping?"

"Yes, I ran out of a few things and I figured it was time to get some groceries too." She said with a smile.

"Oh, let me help you carry that." The brunet said as he took the bags but then the other bag was taken by his guardian. "Yamamoto?"

"Maa, let me help you too, Tsuna." The athlete said cheerfully.

"Oh my, what a handsome and kind young man!" The old woman said, "Thank you dear, and you are?"

"Oh, this is Yamamoto Takeshi. He's a classmate of mine." Tsuna answered for his best friend who bowed respectfully, "And this person is Makoto Haruiko, I met her during Valentines last year."

"Sawada-kun was kind enough to help me with my bags back then too. A wonderful child." The woman commented as the brunet blushed self-consciously at the praise. "So you're Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's son, right? No wonder you looked familiar, you looked a lot like your dad when he was your age."

"Ahaha, really? Thank you!" The rain guardian said.

"We'll help you carry these to your house, obaa-san." The brunet said to the old woman who smiled.

"That would be a great help, I'll make you some snacks when we get there as a thank you." She said.

"You don't have to-"

"Shush, it's the least I can do." Haruiko assured the other. "Now, let's get going before the rain gets heavier." She started to walk and the two immediately followed after her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, walking towards the park…<p>

"This time it's Haru's turn to see what she can do to help Tsuna-san, desu!" The brunette said as she stretched her arms energetically, "Ou!"

Gokuder groaned in annoyance, "Shut up already, stupid woman! You're making too much noise!"

"Hahi! It's not nice to call Haru 'stupid', desu!"

"Then stop acting like one!" The bomber argued, "Tch, why'd I have to be paired up with you, anyway?"

"I agree, desu. It was supposed to be Kyoko-chan and I. But she and her onii-san had to go to some family reunion." Haru sighed and pouted.

"Kuh, I wouldn't have minded doing this alone." The storm guardian grumbled to himself, then he turned and pointed at Haru. "Oi! If you will be just a burden then you better go home now!"

"If anyone's gonna be a burden, it'll be you Bakadera!" Haru stuck out her tongue before she stomped away. "Now let's go and find Tsuna-san! Arguing with you is just a waste of time, desu!"

"That's my line!" Gokudera ran up to catch up, thinking of not losing to this stupid woman.

* * *

><p>At Makoto Haruiko's house, in her kitchen…<p>

"At least, let us help you make the snacks." Tsuna said as he and Yamamoto placed the grocery bags on the counter.

"Sawada-kun you are very persistent." The old woman chuckled, "Very well, I'll let you help, I have to go and borrow something from the neighbors anyway. You and Yamamoto-kun can get started for me."

"Haha, I can't wait to see what we'll be making." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"We'll be making some pie," The old woman said as she took out an old recipe book. "I was in America a long time ago and a good friend of mine taught me how to make one when I was about your age. I'm afraid it's my only specialty." She said apologetically.

"No, it sounds great!" Tsuna smiled, "I haven't had some pie for awhile."

"Me too," The rain guardian assured the old woman, "I think the last time I ate one was when I passed by a bakery a few years ago and bought one on a whim."

"Oh, well then I'll make sure this pie will be a special one then." Haruiko chuckled as she scanned through the pages. "Here, all the ingredients and the steps are written down. Just follow them and you'll be fine. You'll be making the base and I'll handle the rest."

"Okay," Yamamoto said as he scanned through the page.

"The eggs are in the fridge, the beater and the bowl are in the cupboard under the sink, and the flour is this one." She pointed at a jar. She smiled at the two teens, "I'll be back as soon as I can, so once you've finished you can sit on the porch and I'll bring you some tea while the pie is in the oven."

"That sounds great." Tsuna said and the kind woman excused herself briefly as the brunet took out the necessary ingredients and materials while Yamamoto read through the instructions. The young boss washed the bowl and beater while Yamamoto began counting the eggs needed. In a few minutes, the two began mixing the contents, slowly following the instructions of the book before them.

"Ah, wait! Tsuna, that's salt." The swordsman warned his boss who paused abruptly at his action of putting the ingredient into the batter.

Tsuna tasted what he was putting, "You're right. Sorry." He said apologetically, "They all look the same to me."

Yamamoto laughed, "It's fine," He said as he flipped the page while holding up the batter, "Now- ah!" Some of the batter fell onto the page, "Oops." He laughed uncertainly.

"I'll get it." The brunet wiped away the stain with a nearby cloth he found. He scrunched his eyebrows, concentrating on making sure he didn't smudge the words to make them unreadable. His guardian saw the serious look on the other's face and got an idea. He stuck his finger into the flour nearby and wiped it on Tsuna's nose.

The Vongola jumped back immediately. His eyes crossed as he saw his white-tipped nose. He frowned at his best friend who was laughing, "Yamamoto!"

"Aw, don't be mad Tsuna. I think you look cute! Like Rudolph the white-nosed reindeer!" The older teen laughed.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "It was _red-nosed_ reindeer, Yamamoto." He sighed in exasperation before he eyed a cup of flour nearby and got an idea too, "Besides I'm not mad-"

"That's good-"

"-But I didn't say I wouldn't want revenge!" He threw the cup at the athlete who jumped back.

"My shirt!" He said in surprise before laughing, "You got me Tsuna!"

"That's what you get for not wearing an apron." The brunet said, laughing as well.

"Hey, you're not wearing one too." Yamamoto reminded him as he threw a handful of flour towards the brunet's stunned face. The two looked at each other in surprise before Tsuna sneezed. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, "Oops, I missed."

The young boss sneezed again as he looked at his guardian almost pouting, "Yamamoto-"

"I should have known this would happen if I left you two here." An exasperated voice made the two teens jump and look at Haruiko guiltily. She was giving the two of them disapproving looks.

"Ah, Makoto-san…" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, obaa-san." Tsuna said apologetically. The old woman gave them a smile.

"It's fine." She said with a chuckle, "The way you two look is more than enough to make up for all the mess you've made." Haruiko then added, "That and you two would be cleaning this up after pie. Okay?"

"Okay." The two said sheepishly.

"Good, now go and clean yourselves up. The bathroom is straight-ahead there." The kind woman pointed, "You may use the towels."

"Thank you!" The two teens said as they raced to get to the bathroom first, laughing, chuckling, and sneezing along the way. Haruiko shook her head.

"Teenagers."

* * *

><p>Back at Haru and Gokudera…<p>

"Hahi, this is the place Reborn-chan said right?" Haru said as she looked at the cozy looking house.

"It's the address that baseball idiot sent to Reborn-san, so this must be it." Gokudera said as he scrolled through his phone. He pressed the 'exit' button and pocketed it. "Now, let's go and take jyuudaime and the idiot's umbrella like Reborn-san said. Hurry!"

"But how will taking Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san's umbrella help us find out what's wrong, desu?" The girl asked curiously, "Won't he just be sharing with Yamamoto-san if the lady lends them one? And also, if we take it and they get caught in the rain, won't that just make them sick, desu?"

The storm guardian frowned, "It's not like I didn't ask Reborn-san the same. But he insisted that it was enough and since Reborn-san is the greatest hitman in the world, we shouldn't doubt him."

"Hahi! He's a _what_? You're jokes aren't funny Gokudera-san!"

"It's not meant to be funny! I'm serious! Now, shh! I think I see jyuudaime and the baseball idiot's umbrella!" He said as he tiptoed towards the place.

Haru still couldn't get it and she sighed in frustration, before following after the older teen's lead.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the snacks, Makoto-san." Yamamoto said with a smile as he and Tsuna were about to leave after cleaning the kitchen, "And sorry again about the mess earlier."<p>

"It's fine Yamamoto-kun, I had fun seeing you two clean and act like children." The old woman giggled as Tsuna sweat dropped. "Do visit again, the two of you."

"Will do!"

"We'll come again soon." The brunet assured the woman. The two friends put on their shoes and turned to take their umbrellas but then-

"Arre- my umbrella's missing." Yamamoto blinked in surprise. Tsuna stared, wide-eyed at the spot he was sure he left his own umbrella.

"Oh my, that _is_ a problem. And it started raining again too," The old woman said, "I'm afraid I only have one umbrella to lend you. Would that be okay?"

The rain guardian looked sideways at his boss who seemed to have a speculative look on his face, "We don't mind. Tsuna and I can share. Right, Tsuna?"

The brunet looked up in surprise into amber eyes before nodding hesitantly, "A-Ah…"

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Haruiko took her umbrella, which was the only one left leaning against the wall. "You two be careful on your way home."

"We will." Yamamoto assured her as he took the umbrella, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome dears, now take care." She waved at them as they made their way outside.

* * *

><p>Back to the idiotic duo…<p>

"They're coming out, desu!" Haru said as she and Gokudera each held one closed umbrella and one open one, shielding their heads from the rain.

"Finally! Geez, what took that baseball idiot so long?" The bomber said as he peeked out from behind a lamp post.

Haru observed the two coming out thoughtfully, "Hm, if Tsuna-san doesn't want to get wet, he should stick closer to Yamamoto-san than that, desu."

"No, he doesn't!" Gokudera was quick to argue. "The distance between them right now is fine! The idiot is unnecessarily crowding into jyuudaime's personal space, that's why the boss is moving away that's all!"

The teenage girl shot her companion an 'are you stupid' look, "Gokudera-san, I think you need to take out your glasses, because clearly you're blind."

"Oi! What's that supposed to-"

"Hayato." A pair of hands held the Italian's head and forcefully turned him to the direction of a certain beautiful assassin.

"A-Aneki- gah!" As expected, the storm guardian fell to ground, stomach growling in pain as he relived past horror of poison cooking.

"G-Gokudera-san?" Haru said surprised before she moved her sight to Bianchi who flipped her hair, "Bianchi-san, what are you doing here? Were you sent by Reborn-chan too?"

"No, I was out buying some more rosemary beads for my special soup." She said coolly. "I happen to see you and Hayato and came up here to see how everything is going."

"I see." Haru nodded before turning to the direction she last saw her two friends at. "Yamamoto-san and Tsuna-san just left. I think they're just walking around now, desu."

"Hm, no progress?"

"None so far, desu."

"Well, since Hayato is doing nothing good writhing on the ground, I'll take him home." The Poison Scorpion said. She leaned down and put her brother's arm around her shoulders as she supported his weight. "How about you?'

"I'll continue watching out for Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san, desu." The younger girl answered. Bianchi gave her a searching look, "Bianchi-san?"

"Women are strong creatures. Hayato wouldn't be able to handle whatever he might see if he continues following those two." Bianchi said wisely, "But you, Haru, are a different story. If you really want to follow them, then be prepared. Good luck."

"A-Ah, thank you." Haru said as she watched the siblings leave. "That was weird, even for Bianchi-san." She sighed before turning and following after the two teen boys. "Now to go on my solo mission, desu!"

* * *

><p>"Haha, that was fun, wasn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed brightly as he tried to ease the sudden tension between them. "And the pie was really delicious! I would even go far enough to say that was the best pie I'd ever tasted!"<p>

"A-Ah, obaa-san is really something else." Tsuna said smiling before he flinched as another rain drop hit him on the shoulder. His rain guardian frowned.

"You know, if you keep moving away like that, you'll get wetter." Then the athlete paused to think before he got an idea. He placed an arm around the brunet who squeaked in surprise, "You should move closer or your whole right side will get wet and you'll end up sick."

"N-No…" The brunet said insistently as he tried to wriggle free of the grip, "It's fine. You don't have to-"

"That's right, I don't have to." The swordsman agreed, his grip on the other's shoulder tightened, "I want to, Tsuna. And I know that you're angry at me or something but- I just don't want you to get sick, okay?"

Surprise silence hung in the air between them before the brunet hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not angry at you." He blurted out and Yamamoto gave his best friends a forced smile.

"No, of course you're not." His guardian said, "You smile at me one moment and then avoid me the next, you keep away from me and look away from my eyes, and sometimes even though we were having fun and everything's okay, you suddenly pull away. I know you're not angry, Tsuna, but it _can_ get confusing. If you're not angry, then what's wrong?"

Brown eyes stared into hurt amber as the young boss turned his sight to ground, "Uhm, it's nothing really I just- I was just distracted from thinking that's all."

"Thinking of what?"

"A-A lot of things." Tsuna laughed, "You won't understand."

"Try me." Yamamoto said seriously and the young boss looked up helplessly.

The brunet took a deep breath and said firmly, "No." And then he added, hesitantly, "Trust me, it's complicated."

The rain guardian was hurt even more by the words and said, "I trust you, Tsuna. I believe you when you say it's complicated, but can't you trust me enough to at least try to explain? I might not make heads or tails of it, but I'll do my best. I mean, that's what friends are for, right? We help each other out with our problems. Gokudera and I will always be here for you."

The mafia don flinched at the words 'friends' before he shook his head persistently, "No, I'm sorry but it's not only that I _can't _tell you, it's that I don't_ want_ to tell you."

The rain guardian looked surprised and he let go of the brunet's shoulder. He stopped and so did his best friend, "Does it have something to do with me after all?"

Tsuna said nothing.

"Did I do something wrong? Is someone targeting me? Am I-" He turned his body fully towards the brunet as he said in a soft tone, "Am I not good enough to be your guardian or something?"

Brown eyes widened but the brunet still refused to say nothing as amber eyes pleaded with his.

"Is there something you don't like about me?" Yamamoto continued to question, a hand hovering uncertainly over small shoulders. "Did I hurt you in some way? Am I not your friend anymore? Answer me, please, Tsuna."

The young boss just shook his head helplessly and the older teen seemed shocked before his shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes, expression pained.

The Vongola froze as his guardian whispered, "Okay." He took hold of small hands which clenched in surprise at the warm touch. He placed the handle of the umbrella into the younger teen's hand before turning to walk away.

Tsuna stood there, brown eyes wide as the rain fell down heavily. He watched the water soak through his guardian's jacket and his mouth opened automatically to call out, "Yamamoto!" His guardian didn't turn and his heart beat faster in his chest in panic as he ran, "Yamamoto, wait!"

_I can't always offer you my hand, Tsuna. _A familiar voice repeated in his memory whispered to his distraught mind, _Sometimes, you have to take it yourself so that I can know that you need me._

The brunet ran faster, lips pursed as he reached out.

_It's enough to call me by your side._

Brown eyes grew teary as he finally took hold of the warm hand of his guardian, although, his sudden action didn't even stop the other from walking away. Tsuna's eyes burned as he persistently tugged at the other, finally making his rain guardians stop and turn.

He looked up tearfully into surprised amber eyes, "Tsuna?"

"You shouldn't have asked me." The brunet hiccupped as his hold on the other's hand tightened, "I-If you knew something was wrong, you should've just kept quiet."

The rain guardian looked down at his boss, his expression of surprise morphing into guilt and confusion, "I don't- I'm sorry, Tsuna. If you don't want to tell me then it's fine. Don't-"

_Don't cry anymore._

_Please._

"I don't want to see you look hurt but it's not easy for me too." Tsuna continued to babble, the umbrella had been dropped to the ground when he ran. The two of them were getting soaked to the bone. "I'm trying my best but you're just too much like _him_ and sometimes I just have to keep away or I'll destroy our friendship in this w-world. And- And I don't want that."

"Destroy our friendship?" His guardian asked in confusion and worry, "What do you mean?"

There was a short pause as Tsuna blinked the rain from his eyes, the water drops sliding down his cheeks like tears. Then he said slowly, "This..." Brown eyes looked into warm amber ones as the brunet took a shaky breath and cupped the athlete's face. "I mean _this_." He whispered before pulling the other forward into a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Wow, this did not end like I was imagining it to end. I mean at first, yeah, I knew it had to end with a kiss, but then I was like- nah, it would be great if Tsuna was crying and this changes Yamamoto's mind and he tells Reborn to forget about finding out what's wrong with Tsuna since he'll tell them when he's ready. But then I went back to the original plan, _but_ it's not even the original idea I was going to end with.

Tsuna was supposed to kiss Yamamoto because Yamamoto was being, you know, Yamamoto and he just couldn't take it and kissed him without thinking. But then it became all dramatic while I was typing it and I was like, 'What? What?' and it ended this way instead XD

Haha, my fingers have a mind of their own. O. O

Thanks for your continued support. And if I'm right I'd have updated three, four, or five other stories today so please check them out. **Born For You **_(please this is my baby, it would mean a lot to me if you read it. I went wild and wrote like sixty pages, after chapter 5, of this in one setting ), _**Just to See You Smile**_(the sequel_** Just To Be With You** _is finished but I don't know if I updated it at the same time), _**Hints **_(I hope I think of a more creative title before I post this up)_, _a sick fic I hope I finish too, and _maybe_ the new chapter of _**Shugosha no Ningyo** _(I said, maybe)._

So, yeah, 8027 things will be on the front page, wohoo! O. O

That's all for now, until next time fellow 8027 fans!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notes:**_Tsuna who is in the world where he and Yamamoto are in a relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<strong>_

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Oh." Tsuna deflated in relief. He though Yamamoto would say roller coaster or something equally fast and terrifying. But then he blinked when he realized what the athlete suggested, "Ferris wheel?"_

_"Yup." Yamamoto said with a smile, "Now, let's go before it gets too dark."_

_"Y-Yeah." Tsuna nodded as he unconsciously let Yamamoto tug him to the direction of the Ferris wheel. He looked up at the rain guardian and saw the smile on the other's face dropping slightly and his amber eyes glittering in worry._

_The brunet's face pinched in determination and swallowing lightly, he tightened his hold on Yamamoto's hand in reassurance._

_The stunned look he got in return and the beatific smile that followed after, made his embarrassment and uncertainty all worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"That worked out better than I hoped for, my dear Chrome." Mukuro said to his partner in approval, "You did well."

Chrome flushed but smiled at the praise, "Thank you, Mukuro-sama." She glanced to the side when she noticed some people headed their way. "Chikusa and Ken have arrived with the others."

"Chrome-chan!" Haru yelled enthusiastically as she ran to the petite girl and gave her an enthusiastic hug. "I heard from those two about your plan, desu! It seemed like it was effective! We just saw Tsuna-san with Yamamoto-san, desu!"

Dino sighed, "We were starting to give up hope." He said with a relieved smile, "Good job, you guys."

"Che, of course we would succeed in this! We're not idiots like you!" Ken said as he crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Ken, you didn't do anything." Chikusa said in his usual monotone voice to which his companion glared at him. Reborn smirked as he tugged his fedora down. He hopped down from Dino's shoulder and to the ground.

"All of you did a wonderful job." The arcobaleno said to the gathered people. "The two idiots are heading to the final phase of the plan, which is the Ferris wheel. Bianchi is already stationed there, ready to stop the Ferris wheel when it reaches the top. There's nothing more to do after that, you guys can go and enjoy the rest of the evening and everything here is for free, Vongola's treat."

There was chorus of happy agreement at that announcement.

"Alright!" Haru jumped to the air happily as she turned to Chrome, "Come on, Chrome-chan let's go and play some of those shooting games! Kyoko-chan would definitely like that lion stuffed toy I saw earlier."

"Uh," The shy girl glanced at her male counterpart who nodded at her.

"Go, my dear Chrome, we will look for you later." Mukuro assured and Chrome smiled as she was dragged by Haru to the closest shooting booth.

"We'll take you up on that offer, Reborn." Dino said with his hands in his pockets. "I'll call the men and tell them we're having an all-you-can-eat buffet." He said as he turned to leave and call on the others.

"Kufufufu, I guess this means you owe us, arcobaleno." The male mist guardian said, "We'll be out of your hair now but remember we'll come to collect on that debt someday." He said as he vanished in a swirl of mist, leaving his two friends behind.

"Wait! Mukuro-sama!" Ken began to run towards a random direction as Chikusa sighed and followed.

"And what about you, Byakuran?" Reborn asked the Millefiore-head who had been quiet for some time now.

The sky flame user shrugged, "Believe it or not, I actually want to see how this ends." He said as he turned his sights to the giant Ferris wheel which can be seen even from miles away. "I'll stay here."

Reborn looked at the other and followed his sight, "Suit yourself."

_Don't mess this up, Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

><p>When the guardian and boss pair lined up for the Ferris wheel, one of the workers there noticed them and came up to them. He ushered them to the front of the line when he noticed the VIP IDs they were wearing.<p>

"Wow, this thing can be useful, huh?" Yamamoto laughed in embarrassment as some of the couples glared at them. Tsuna, on the other hand, was blushing at the way some girls giggled excitedly when they spotted the pair of them.

"Right this way, sir." A familiar voice said as she ushered the two in one of the carriages, Tsuna was barely able to look over his shoulder to see who it was. He only got a glimpse of familiar pink hair before Yamamoto was pulling him down to sit as the carriage went up.

They were the last couple to be ushered inside and soon, the Ferris wheel was turning slowly.

Tsuna gulped nervously as he leaned by the left side of the carriage, looking out of the glass. He was very much aware of the hand he was still holding and his face burned at the contact. Beside him, he could feel Yamamoto's content, this calmed his pounding heart more than anything.

He felt the calloused hand holding his right shift and he looked to the side automatically, eyes widening when Yamamoto intertwined their fingers together so that their palms could touch. He looked up and was caught by warm amber eyes. Tsuna gulped.

"Remember on the day that you confessed to me…?" His rain guardian murmured in a soft voice that Tsuna only ever heard when his parents thought they were alone, talking to each other so softly as though they were in their own world. His heart beats became faster. "You looked so nervous and so scared that for one crazy second I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore. I mean, I knew you lived in a dangerous world and you were always worried about me whenever someone attacked you or when I got injured from protecting you."

He lifted their hands, looking at them, "I thought you realized I wasn't strong enough to protect you and that you wanted to cut ties with me, but I know it would be more out of protecting me more than anything." His rain guardian met his eyes and gave him a smile. Tsuna swore his heart stuttered, "I liked that about you, but I didn't want that to happen. And I was faced with the prospect of losing you and I guess, _that_ more than anything told me about how I felt about you."

He reached out and took his boss' other hand, holding both of them in his. He leaned forward and touched his forehead with the sky guardian's eyes closing as Tsuna looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna breathed out, his heart clenching in guilt at these memories his best friend was sharing with him. These memories that he didn't share with him at all. His best friend was right in front of him, his hands warm, his presence soothing, but he wasn't looking at him but at another Tsuna who was possibly back at his world, looking with the same care at a Yamamoto that looked at him nothing more than a friend.

Tsuna's chest ached with a longing he did not understand.

There was a soft chuckle and he looked up to see that Yamamoto had pulled back, a kind smile on his face. "And you're doing it again."

Tsuna blinked at the question, "Doing what?"

"You're not telling me something, to protect me." His rain guardian said to his surprise, "But because of that, I risk losing you, Tsuna."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." The brunet worded out loud, an uncertain smile forming in his face. "I'm not hiding something from you."

Amber eyes saddened and the brunet wanted to wipe that look from the other's face. His guardian played with his fingers, eyes looking down in distraction, "Why?" It was a silent question that did not need clarifying.

_Why are you lying to me? Why aren't you telling me anything? Why protect me and from what?_

Tsuna gulped once more, wiggling his hands and holding Yamamoto's hands in his instead of the other way around. He looked down at their hands and he felt his guardian's surprised look on his face. He focused on the rain ring on the other's finger instead and at his own sky ring.

He felt doubt and guilt claw at his throat and he wanted so bad to tell this Yamamoto that he wasn't his Tsuna, that he didn't love him like his Tsuna did, that his heart would break if he continued to show him this kindness and gentleness reserved for another person. But he didn't say these things because he knew what Reborn had been telling him when he pushed him into the arms of this rain guardian that looked at him like the world begun and ended with him.

_Don't break his heart._ He almost laughed at the thought of his hitman tutor being a hopeless romantic.

So instead of the truth that burned his throat he said instead, "Trust me?"

And he knew without looking, that Yamamoto was looking at him with lighter amber eyes and a smile that was reserved for the other him that returned his guardian's regard. And there was no hesitation at all when Yamamoto said, "Of course." And it stunned him at how easy the subject was closed after that.

And his heart may have twinge in something like pain and his breath may have stuttered when Yamamoto lifted his hand and kissed the sky ring. But he pushed all those feelings back, staring wide-eyed instead as the athlete let go of his hands in favor of cupping his face.

In the back of his mind, he registered that they had stopped at the top for some strange reason and banging sounds and barely heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' could be heard outside as the fireworks colored the night sky.

Yamamoto's hands on his face were warm and he could feel his fingers pinching his friend's shirt as though to hang on. There was the gentlest and warmest of smiles on the swordsman's face as he tucked a strand of Tsuna's bangs behind his ear, "Tsuna…" He said in that soft murmur and the brunet's cheeks warmed not from the cold night but probably from something else he refused to acknowledge.

The sound of his heart beating fast against his chest was, for some reason, so easy to ignore in the face of whatever predicament he had gotten himself into and the worries his mind had displayed throughout the trip were hushed and tucked away carefully at the back of his mind.

He must have missed some sort of signal because in one moment he was looking at Yamamoto dazedly and in the next he was aware of the other inching closer, the barely-there space between them becoming non-existent as his hand gripped Yamamoto's shirt strongly as though to tether himself to the earth.

The soft press against his lips was enough to blow away the thoughts of _Kyoko-chan_ and _wrong,_ and even more so the gut clenching thought he never acknowledged of _not mine_.

And hundreds of feet up in the air with fireworks exploding loudly in the background as couples hugged and leaned against each other, purely content in the presence of their other halves… Tsuna thought of _what ifs _and_ what could have beens_ and _maybes_.

Then he thought of _his Yamamoto_ and the _other Tsuna _who looked at this Yamamoto like his world started and ended with him.

And just like that, his heart promptly shattered in the face of secrets and feelings he did not wish to have uncovered… if it meant this pain would be a constant companion of his heart from now on.

* * *

><p>"Have you thought of what you are doing to Tsunayoshi-kun by insistently pushing him into the arms of Takeshi-kun?" Byakuran said as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth. He was sitting high up on the branch of a tree, eyes looking at the topmost cart as though he knew what was happening. "What if he falls in love with this Takeshi-kun? Didn't you think it would hurt him to see his guardian look at him with so much love but know it wasn't for him?"<p>

"I've thought of it." Reborn admitted, he was sated in another branch, just above the mafia boss. His little arms were crossed and his fedora hid his eyes. "And it's no question that eventually this Tsuna from wherever he came from would definitely love Yamamoto. It may be this Yamamoto from this world and right at this moment, or it could be back at his world, with his Yamamoto, and in his own time."

"Then, you did this on purpose? Pushed him to his guardian's arms knowing he'd get hurt?" The other asked, "How cruel."

"It's on purpose but I wasn't trying to be cruel." Reborn said quietly, "I just thought it would be a waste for him to remain stupid about it."

"At the risk of hurting him with his own heart."

"You could look at it that way." The hitman said as he looked up at the gaps of the leaves and into the evening sky, "Or you could see it as a miracle. If one idiot can realize his feelings then another idiot would follow suit. The gain he'd get at the end of it would be worth the pain."

"No pain, no gain." Byakuran huffed in amusement, "You are strange, arcobaleno. Never saw you for a matchmaker."

"I'd just like to think that I care." Reborn mocked as he stood up and jumped down to the ground, "Now let's go or Tsuna will find it strange that I'm not home."

"Yes, yes…" Byakurans said as he gracefully jumped down from his own branch and followed.

* * *

><p>"Here are your complimentary jackets! Thank you for purchasing the VIP IDs." A worker- Bianchi- of the Ferris wheel controls said as she handed two jackets to rain and sky pair who had just gotten off. "And we apologize for the delay." She smirked.<p>

"Thanks for the jacket and uh, it's no problem!" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. Tsuna wore his jacket quietly, a dazed look in his eyes. Yamamoto followed suit before grabbing the brunet's right hand. "Let's head home, Tsuna?"

"Yeah." The brunet nodded as his guardian pulled him to the direction of home. Bianchi watched the two go, the smirk fading from her face and settling into concern as she looked at the brunet's slumped shoulders.

She sighed, "Nothing's ever easy when it comes to love." She said out loud before she turned and headed to the restrooms to change.

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Yamamoto said after several minutes of silence as he smiled down happily at his boss, cheeks red from the cold or maybe from something else. Tsuna looked up at him quietly and nodded. The swordsman frowned and gripped the brunet's hand gently, "Are you okay?"<p>

Tsuna gave him a small smile, "I'm fine. I, uh, I'm just a bit cold."

His guardian nodded, "You should get into a hot bath when you get home to warm up."

"Yeah," The younger teen said, noticing his house up ahead. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to." His guardian said with a smile, "But I sorta made a bargain with dad." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was supposed to help with the shop this morning but I told him I was going on a date, so he said okay only if I help him out tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry."

Amber eyes softened, "Don't be." He said as they stopped in front of the Vongola's house. "Well, I guess this is you. Drop by my house tomorrow and we can play that new baseball game I got."

"Yeah," Tsuna said as he looked at their intertwined hands which Yamamoto was about to release, but to his surprise Tsuna held on. The guardian didn't let go and continued holding on, looking at the brunet's unreadable expression with concern.

He didn't say anything though and just let the brunet look his share before chestnut colored eyes looked at him.

"I like you."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as he looked down at frightened brown eyes. Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed, why was Tsuna so scared? Was he afraid he'd get rejected? And why did he say it like that? As though he'd never said those words to him before?

Yamamoto didn't understand what was happening but he knew this was important to his boss. So he gripped the hand in his gently and said firmly, "I like you too."

The heartbreak on the younger teen's face made his eyes widen and Tsuna looked away before he could decipher what that meant, "Yeah. Uhm, I have to get inside, it's getting colder-"

The athlete's body moved for him, stepping forward to envelope the cold teen into his warm arms. There was a noise of protest but it was brief and eventually he felt Tsuna bury his face in his jacket.

"I love you." The rain guardian said surely, he didn't know why Tsuna looked like that but he didn't want that expression on his face. If it was because he was unsure of Yamamoto's affections then he would keep confessing until he understood. "I really, really do."

The brunet was like a statue in his arms, he could feel the tight grip on his jacket. He didn't know what Tsuna was thinking, he didn't know why Tsuna had been acting like he did for the past few days, and he had no idea what was going on but the brunet had asked him to trust him and how could he _not_ do that? So he didn't asked nothing and just contented himself with the familiar person in his arms. He repeated his words again and again, knowing that this was all he could really do.

And eventually, Tsuna mumbled a sad, "I know," as he stepped back and finally let go.

* * *

><p>Reborn found his student lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling blankly when he came in to his room. He closed the door quietly and watched as Tsuna began to speak without looking at him.<p>

"Are you happy now, Reborn?" And it was rare to hear such a bitter but tired tone in his student's voice. The hitman tilted his fedora down, hiding his eyes from sight.

"Happy with what?"

"You got what you wanted," And because Tsuna felt like it, he added, "As always. Did you have fun today in the amusement park?"

"I'm impressed, you actually-"

"Of course I knew _you_ had to be behind it. It had your name written all over it." Tsuna cut him off sharply before he turned to his die, facing the window. "Why did you do that?"

Th arcobaleno peeked from beneath his hat, "Do what, no-good Tsuna?"

"Why did you have to go and make me realize _this_?" The young boss gestured with his hands helplessly. "Why did you have to butt in as always and make me realize something I didn't want to know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely doing everything that I can to ensure-"

"Stop that!" Tsuna curled into himself and the hitman closed his mouth for once, a frown on his face. "If you really wanted to do what you said, we could have told Yamamoto from the beginning that I wasn't _his Tsuna_ and then he'd understand and back off and I wouldn't be _this_…" He choked, "This sad person who realized he was in love with his best friend who didn't even know he existed before the whole mafia game."

There was silence as Tsuna buried his face in his pillow and Reborn sighed, "What would you want me to do?"

"I want you to get me home." Came the muffled reply.

"We're trying."

"Try harder." The young boss demanded and if his student was so angry with him, the hitman tutor would probably be proud that he grew enough backbone to argue with him.

"We're doing our best." He assured instead.

There was another pause of silence and the young Vongola said, "And let me tell Yamamoto the truth."

Obsidian eyes snapped to the brunet on the bed with surprise. But curiosity overtook the surprise, "Why?"

"Because I don't like lying."

"If he realizes you're not his Tsuna, he'd go back to treating you like his best friend instead of his boyfriend." The arcobaleno spelled it out for him, "Are you sure?"

"It's better than letting this continue." Tsuna said, finally pulling away from his pillow to stare at the wall of his bed, blankly. "I don't like lying to him."

"You like him," Reborn said and he clarified, "More than a friend. And you want him to like you back."

"Not like this."

"Of course." The hitman sighed and he admitted, "You're stronger than you look, No-Good Tsuna… Actually, I don't think I can call you 'no-good' anymore, after today."

The brunet's lips twitched slightly at that as he hugged his pillow closer in reply.

Reborn walked towards his hammock, getting ready to go to bed for the night. "Goodnight Tsuna."

And hours later as the sky began to lighten and Tsuna finally felt the first signs of sleep overcoming him, he murmured, "Goodnight, Reborn."

* * *

><p>The next day sometime in the late afternoon, Yamamoto had finally gotten out of helping his dad. It would have been earlier but a group of middleschool tennis players had just won the Kantou tournament and had booked their place for lunch. After that hectic party, his dad nearly shoved him out of the door because he couldn't stop looking at his phone every five seconds since Tsuna hadn't texted him back yet.<p>

The rain guardian sighed as he kicked a pebble from his path. After yesterday, he thought that things would go back to normal between them but when he thought about the way they parted, he wasn't so sure anymore.

But then he was distracted from his thoughts when his phone vibrated. He blinked in surprise before clicking the message open.

_To: _Yamamoto Takeshi  
><em>From: <em>Sawada Tsunayoshi  
><em>Subject: <em>Meet me

_I'm at the park, meet me there?_

Thankfully, the park was just a block away and the rain guardian hummed in delight at actually seeing the brunet sooner than he hoped. He jogged to the park and grinned when he saw Tsuna sitting by the swings, eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Tsuna!" The athlete said with a smile as he stopped in front of his boss who looked up in surprise at his sudden appearance. "So, what's the plan for today?"

His boss stood up smiling at him before looking away as though just realizing what he was doing. His cheeks were faintly red and Yamamoto couldn't help but raise a hand and brush it against the side of the brunet's face. But then the younger teen recoiled at the touch and Yamamoto looked on in worry.

"Tsuna?"

"I, uh, actually today I just wanted to tell you something, Yamamoto." Tsuna said as he stepped back, face still slightly red but his eyes were wide now with a little bit of fear that made his guardian worry.

"Sure," The rain guardian said unable to keep the worry from his face but still trying to smile, "You can tell me anything."

Tsuna looked at him with a somewhat sad expression on his face, he gripped at the front of his shirt before breathing deeply, "Yamamoto, actually… the truth is I…"

The rain guardian looked on expectantly and Tsuna exhaled.

"I like you." Amber eyes looked at him in confusion.

"I know, I like you too-" He started to walk forward but Tsuna raised a hand, stopping him.

"No." The brunet said firmly and his lips were pursed in a straight line, his shoulders tense. "No, I like you…"

Yamamoto nodded slowly trying to understand where this was going. But then his eyes widened when Tsuna told him the last thing he'd ever expected.

"But I'm not your Tsuna."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Hey, guys! XD uh, sorry for being late -_-. Semestral break is coming soon though, I just hope that the internet will be patched up back at our apartment soon (you know, house destroyed by typhoon Haiyan and lots of casualties). I'll start preparing for the Christmas challenge, please spread the word.

I reread this story and man, when I finish this I am so gonna edit everything D: Man I sucked at writing ahahah XD Anyway, cheerios and happy days my readers and reviewers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Get ready for a lot of 8027 fluff! Also, check out my new one-shot: **With Love From the Heavens**!

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel to Your Heart<br>**_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Destroy our friendship?" His guardian asked in confusion and worry, "What do you mean?"_

_There was a short pause as Tsuna blinked the rain from his eyes, the water drops sliding down his cheeks like tears. Then he said slowly, "This..." Brown eyes looked into warm amber ones as the brunet took a shaky breath and cupped the athlete's face. "I mean_ this_." He whispered before pulling the other forward into a soft kiss._

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was frozen as soft lips met his own. His brain was buzzing with confusion and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest with how fast it was beating. His fingers and toes felt numb but that was most likely from the cold rain. In his arms, Tsuna was shivering, in fright or from the cold, he didn't know. He was warm and small and the rain guardian relaxed, focusing on the warmth of the body against his rather than the confusing situation he had dragged himself into.<p>

It could have been minutes or seconds, he didn't know but eventually, the younger teen pulled back. Amber eyes blinked, dazed, but he focused on the brunet before him who was shivering and looked seconds away from running away from him _again_. This thought was what made Yamamoto place both his hands on the other's shoulders steadying him.

Brown eyes snapped to meet amber ones and the swordsman frowned at the fear he found in them. He raised a hand and the brunet flinched when he placed it against the cold cheek. A drop of water fell from the brunet's eyes. It was warm so it wasn't from the rain.

"Hey," Yamamoto whispered soothingly to his boss. Sure he was confused, sure he didn't understand but there was no reason for Tsuna to look as frightened as he did now. As far as the rain guardian was concerned he wasn't angry, he was just _really, really _confused. And hopefully, when they get out of this rain, Tsuna would explain that sudden kiss that sprang out of nowhere.

The Vongola boss let out a muffled whimper and the rain guardian instinctively cupped the pale face with both hands, wiping at the skin under Tsuna's eyes as he shushed him gently.

"Hey, it's okay Tsuna, it's fine. I'm not angry or anything, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." The rain guardian said quietly, "It's going to be alright. Just trust me and explain, I won't get angry, I promise."

Brown eyes looked up at him, blinking slowly and there was a vivid flush on the brunet's cheeks that made the athlete worry that he might be catching a cold. The sky guardian held up a shaking hand and placed it on top of Yamamoto's. Amber eyes watched a rain drop dripped from Tsuna's lashes and down his cheek as the brunet nodded.

"O-Okay." Tsuna's voice was thick with some emotion Yamamoto couldn't identify. But that was enough of a consent for Yamamoto to place an arm around the brunet's shoulder as he turned to take the fallen umbrella.

"We'll head to my house so we can dry up, okay?" Yamamoto said to the younger teen with a smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to go home looking like that, right?"

Tsuna nodded, leaning against his guardian's side, the recent happenings drained him physically and mentally. The arm around him tightened.

"I'll call the kid and tell him we were caught up in the rain." The athlete filled the silence between them because if he didn't his mind would stray back into the dangerous territory of _what the hell just happened_. He shook his head and told himself that it's alright, that Tsuna would explain later, right now they needed to get out of this rain.

With a pliant brunet in his arms, Yamamoto headed to the direction of his house, wondering where this put him and Tsuna now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… At the Sawada household…<p>

"Oh, Haru-chan! You're- oh my! Why are you so wet? Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Nana fretted when the drenched teenager tripped into the entrance.

"Uhm, the rain was really heavy, desu." She said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. The smile on her face seemed forced, but her mind kept replaying again and again what just happened. Her heart sunk when she recalled the look on her Tsuna's face. She sighed.

Figured, all the good ones weren't interested in girls.

"I see, well, I'll got get you a towel and I think some of my old clothes will fit you. Stay right there." Tsuna's mother said as she rushed upstairs and the teen called out a 'thanks' at her kindness. Just as she was leaning against the wall, contemplating of what she just saw, Reborn came out of the living room.

"Welcome back, Haru. I see you're back from your scouting mission." The hitman said and Haru blinked, remembering that _oh right, she and Gokudera were supposed to be spying on Tsuna so that they can figure out what he was hiding-_

But the teenager froze and gulped nervously. Oh she figured out what Tsuna was hiding alright.

"Uhm, T-Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san had to share an umbrella like you predicted Reborn-chan!" She injected false cheer into her tone. "But then the rain became heavy, desu and they were talking but I was too far away to hear anything, desu. Sorry."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice and inwardly she squeaked.

"I see. And where are those two right now?" The hitman asked.

_Making out in the middle of a storm. _Her brain helpfully supplied but instead she said, "Uh- uhm… I think they got caught in the rain and decided to dry off somewhere." Haru shrugged helplessly. "It's really a downpour out there, desu."

Reborn gave her a suspicious look but nodded his head, accepting her reasons. "Well, I guess we'll wait until they get home to hear from Yamamoto." He said before he turned to leave. Haru let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Haru-chan, I found some clothes that would fit you." Nana came down the stairs with a towel, clothes, and a smile. The teenager turned a grateful smile towards Tsuna's mother.

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto rummaged through the closet in his room, taking out a few towels and the smallest clothes he owned, he placed one of the towels over his own shoulders. He left Tsuna shivering by the entry way of their restaurant, looking about dazedly. He placed the clothes in the bathroom, turning on the faucet for the hot water and cold so that the temperature would be acceptable. He then went down the stairs two steps at a time before heading towards his boss who was slumped against the wall, worrying Yamamoto even more.<p>

"Are you okay?" Even in the well-lit halls, Tsuna was pale.

The young teen nodded as he accepted the towel gratefully, wrapping it around himself. He shivered before looking at Yamamoto through his wet bangs.

"Come on, you should get out of those clothes and take a hot bath. I'll make us some tea." The rain guardian said as he helped the brunet up the stairs, gently taking his hands which were colder compared to his own.

"A-And you?" Tsuna said in concern and the rain guardian couldn't help the smile on his face. Trust Tsuna to worry about him when out of the two of them it was the brunet whose teeth were chattering.

"I'm fine, I'll follow in after you." Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, he swayed dangerously on the spot and Yamamoto caught him by the arm.

"Tsuna!" He pulled the other against him and placed a hand on his cheek. The younger teen slumped against him. "Are you alright?"

Brown eyes blinked slowly, half-lidded and unfocused as the young boss nodded.

"Okay, no more arguing. You're getting in the bath first." Yamamoto said sternly as he half-carried the brunet towards the upstairs bathroom. When they were in, the rain guardian helped his boss take off his shirt and jeans. He respectfully turned around when the brunet took off his boxers and clumsily climbed into the tub.

"I'll put these in the washer." The rain guardian said, picking up the wet clothes. He looked at Tsuna who was safely submerged in the warm water except for his head. "Just take your time and warm up."

The brunet had pushed his bangs back, brown eyes half-lidded and dazed as he looked at Yamamoto. His cheeks were red and skin still worryingly pale.

"Okay, but you should dry off too, okay?" Tsuna mumbled and Yamamoto gave his boss a gentle smile. And just as he was about to leave, Tsuna spoke up again, "And when you're done, we'll- we'll talk about what just happened. If- If it's okay with you."

Amber eyes blinked as he looked back at the brunet who refused to meet his gaze. His eyes softened a s he said in a quiet tone, "It's fine if you don't tell me, Tsuna. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready."

The rain guardian turned to leave, missing the look of fondness on the brunet's face at his words.

* * *

><p>The rain guardian was pouring the tea and setting the snacks on the table in his room when Tsuna walked in, barefooted. He looked up and smiled at the younger teen who fidgeted with the hem of the still slightly larger white shirt and sweatpants Yamamoto lent him.<p>

"It's your turn." He mumbled, face red as the rain guardian nodded and stood up. He walked towards Tsuna who side-stepped. But then he paused when he saw water drops clinging to the mass of brown hair.

"You didn't dry your hair properly." The older teen scolded lightly as he took the towel around his boss shoulders and proceeded to dry his hair for him, leaning forward. There was a muffled sound of protest and Yamamoto laughed lightly at that. He paused however when he looked down at Tsuna's face lightly pouting at him. The towel framed his boss' head and a few brown strands of his hair were curled around his face endearingly.

For a few seconds, the rain guardian and the sky guardian just stared at each other, amber eyes to brown.

But then a drop of water from Yamamoto's hair fell to Tsuna's cheek, effectively breaking the spell. The two jumped apart, Tsuna red in the face and Yamamoto a confused look on his.

"I left the water running." The brunet said as a way of ending the awkward atmosphere between them.

"I- yeah." Yamamoto took a deep breath. "You should drink some tea, it'll help warm you up." He said before leaving to go to the bathroom. Tsuna watched him leave with sad eyes before sighing and sitting down on the edge of his guardian's bed.

He flopped down to the mattress and closed his eyes, allowing the scent of Yamamoto's clothes and bed sheets to lull into a peaceful mindset.

It was so unfair that even in this world Yamamoto smelled of rain, warmth, and home.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto submerged his cold body into the warm water with a relieved sigh. His wet clothes were on the floor and his phone balanced hapzardly nearby on a dry soap container. He closed his eyes and pushed his hair back from his forehead, letting the steam and the familiar bathroom ease him into a sense of calmness.<p>

Calm he could do.

That's when his phone decided to ring, interrupting the silence. He wiped his wet hand on a nearby towel before reaching out and pressing the 'answer' and loudspeaker button before putting his phone back.

"_Yamamoto, it's me Reborn." _The child-like voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Hey, kid." The rain guardian called out, "Sorry, Tsuna and I can't make it home. We decided to stay at my house for awhile since the rain's getting stronger and we lost our umbrellas."

"_No, it's fine. I expected as much." _The hitman answered, _"So, have you found out anything?"_

At the question, the athlete stiffened instinctively, his face set into a serious expression. He thought back to the kiss, the frightened look on Tsuna's face… He closed his eyes and said, "Not yet. Tsuna and I were talking about it earlier but then we got interrupted when the borrowed umbrella we had flew out of my grip like whoosh!" He half lied but then he admitted, "But after I dry off, we decided to talk about it again."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and the athlete knew that Reborn was a perceptive kid for his age. _"I see, well, I'll call you tomorrow to check in again. Take care of your boss."_

"You got it, kid." Yamamoto injected a note of cheeriness in his tone and there was a tell-tale click of Reborn hanging up. The athlete sighed as he leaned back on the bath tub and looked up at the ceiling.

The sensation of soft lips on his and the warmth of the brunet's hand on his chest pervaded his senses. A flush colored tanned cheeks as Yamamoto sunk down on the warm water, his eyes and nose held carefully above.

If he were to analyze what just happened he'd come up with a simple sense that maybe Tsuna liked him more than a friend. But things couldn't be that simple and besides his instincts told him there was more to it than that.

The athlete stayed in the tub for a few more minutes. It was only when the water was starting to cool that Yamamoto stood up, the water overflowing and splashing to the tiled floor. The rain guardian reached out for his towel, stepping out to dry himself.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stepped into his room just as Tsuna sat up abruptly at his entrance. The rain guardian couldn't help but chuckle at the messy bedhead the brunet had as he rubbed at his eyes.<p>

"Uh, Yamamoto… I'm sorry, I was-" The younger teen stuttered as he pulled up the wide neckline of his guardian's shirt.

"It's fine, if you're tired you can lie down." The taller teen offered kindly as he kneeled by the table in the middle of the room. The tea was still warm. He picked up a cup and headed towards the brunet who was fidgeting. "Here, it'll help keep you warm."

Brown eyes looked up into amber and Tsuna took the cup with a hesitant smile. "Thanks."

Yamamoto sat beside the younger boy, watching him shiver at the warmth that spread through his skin. He tilted his head and his eyes furrowed in worry at the flush still present on his boss' cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay, Tsuna?" The rain guardian asked with worry, making Tsuna look at him questioningly. He reached out a hand and then hesitated, "Can I?"

The brunet blinked before nodding slowly. Yamamoto let his fingertips touch the warm cheek before cupping the pale face in his hands, frowning at the warmth he felt there. His other hand flattened itself beneath brown bangs. "You're warm. I think you're coming down with something."

Brown eyes blinked and only then did Yamamoto notice how dazed they look, "No, I'm fi-"

But Tsuna was cut off when the athlete cupped his face in both hands, leaning forward with a serious expression on his face which didn't help the brunet's heightened temperature at all. "You're not. And you should get some rest. Didn't you say you get sick easily?"

The rain guardian watched pink lips open and close, the flush on the brunet's face darkening so much so that even his ears were red. "But… we were going to talk about-"

"It's fine, like I said you don't have to force yourself to tell me if you don't want to." Yamamoto said, absently running his thumb across pink skin.

"But I want to."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise before Yamamoto smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot. But right now, it's more important that you rest."

He watched Tsuna lick his chapped lips and nod, "Okay." The brunet gave him the cup which he set aside before ushering the young teen to the bed.

"What about you?" The brunet mumbled through the blankets that his guardian piled up over him. Only brown eyes could be seen above the soft cloth. Yamamoto ran his fingers through the other's soft brown hair.

"Hm?" The dark-haired teen hummed, "I'll sleep at my dad's room if I'm tired. But it's still afternoon, I'll play some games or something."

"Okay."

"You're still full from the pie?" His guardian asked and Tsuna nodded, "Okay, I'll wake you up if it's time for dinner."

For one moment the brunet stared at him before he pulled the blanket down just enough for Yamamoto to see him smile brightly at him.

"Thank you."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise as warmth spread through his cheeks and he uncharacteristically stammered, "Y-You're welcome." before getting up, almost knocking over the cup. He picked it up and headed out of his room, leaving behind a curious brunet.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had fallen asleep watching some baseball game on television. When he jerked awake it was already a quarter to seven. He groaned as he massaged the back of his neck, heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for him and his boss. He also thought of making some of his dad's special soup for his friend who had been running a bit of a fever earlier.<p>

The rain guardian let the methodical procedure of cutting up fish and forming rice with his hand calm his senses. Aside from baseball and sword fighting, making sushi was one other thing he knew and did well without thinking too much about it. He let the familiar gestures lull his mind into a calm state where he didn't think too hard about what he and Tsuna would be talking about later when he woke him up for dinner.

At 7:18 pm, Yamamoto had finished preparations for dinner, soup, sushi, rice balls on plates, and bowls and chopsticks laid out for two. He took a tray and placed a bowl of soup, two rice balls, and a few pieces of sushi, and a glass of water. He took a pair of chopsticks and headed up to his room.

The room was dark and he used his senses to locate the table and put the food on top. The tea he left had already gone cold and he thought about reheating it later when Tsuna was up. He sneaked towards his bed where his boss was resting.

"Tsuna?" He called quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. The lump of blankets moved slightly and the guardian reached out and gently shook the small form. "Hey, Tsuna, you should get up and eat. It's not good to keep sleeping with an empty stomach."

There was a small whine that came from the young Vongola and Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed as he dug through the blankets, before finally seeing his boss' face which was flushed and sweating. "Tsuna?" He placed a hand on the other's cheek and his expression morphed into worry. "You're burning up. Hey, Tsuna, wake up. Come on, eat something so we can get you your medicine."

Tired brown eyes blinked open and looked at the rain guardian dazedly. This did nothing to ease the worry churning in his stomach

"-moto?" Tsuna murmured and the athlete gave him a hesitant smile.

"Yeah, it's me. Does your head hurt? Your throat?"

But the brunet didn't seem to be listening as he gave a dazed sort-of smile to his guardian. Instead, he said in a cheerful tone only this side of hoarse, "Takeshi."

A flush seemed to take over the taller teen's face as he blinked. "Uh- I, yeah, it's me. You should-" Yamamoto cleared his throat, "You should eat something, so you can take your medicine and get better."

The raven haired teen didn't realize he still had his hand on Tsuna's face until the brunet nuzzled into it with a nod. He retracted his hand as though it was burned and he gave an apologetic smile at Tsuna who was blinking up at him in confusion.

"The food's on the table, I'll- uhm, I'll go get your medicine." Yamamoto stood up abruptly heading towards the bathroom to take a look at the medicine cabinet but not before turning on the lights.

Minutes later he returned and saw Tsuna kneeling by the table, a blanket around his prone form as he stared at the food Yamamoto had prepared. He placed the bottle of medicine on the table.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Tsuna blinked up at him before tilting his head, face flushed from the fever. His skin a sickly pallor and he did look a bit green.

"I don't feel like eating."

His guardian gave him a worried look as he sat beside the brunet, "You should still eat something. I mean, even if it's just a bit, so that you can take your medicine and get better."

Brown eyes stared into amber for a few moments before the brunet nodded and leaned forward to take a rice ball, but it slipped through his fingers. Thankfully with Yamamoto's fast reflexes he was able to catch it and give it to the flustered brunet.

"Thank you." And again with the unguarded smile on the younger teen's face that had the guardian blinking and keeping the warmth off his face. Tsuna bit into his rice ball and Yamamoto couldn't help but watch in fond amusement as some of the rice was stuck at the corner of the brunet's mouth.

Yamamoto leaned forward with a fond smile, "You have something here." He brushed the rice from his best friend's face. The dazed brunet blinked and nodded before leaning forward and giving Yamamoto a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

The young Vongola didn't notice his guardian freeze at the show of affection. Clearly the fever had reached Tsuna's brain if he was acting like this without thought. The rain guardian bit at his tongue and chose not to comment on it, seeing as there was a possibility that Tsuna might stop eating if he thought he did something wrong.

Several spoons of soup and one half of a rice ball devoured later, the brunet was pushing his food away with a queasy look on his face. Yamamoto decided not to push his luck as he reached out for a glass of water and a pill of medicine for Tsuna's fever.

Once the young boss took his medicine, Yamamoto directed the worn out teen towards the bed, piling blankets on top of him again and making sure his head was lying on the pillow. He pushed Tsuna's sweaty bangs back and sighed when he felt the other's risen temperature. But then he blinked in surprise when soft hands cupped his face and Yamamoto found himself looking down at half-lidded brown eyes.

"Tsuna?"

The brunet didn't say anything and just let his thumb trace the soft expanse of Yamamoto's cheek, his lashes fluttering from trying to keep them open. The guardian had never noticed how long they were for a boy.

"Thanks," Tsuna said hoarsely as he smiled softly at his guardian who blinked, "For taking care of me when I was sick _again_."

_Again? _The taller teen thought with a frown. As far as he remembered this was the first time he'd ever seen Tsuna sick. He wanted to ask what the brunet meant but he didn't want to take advantage of this pliant and sick Tsuna who wasn't in his right state of mind. So instead he said, "You're welcome, Tsuna. You know I'll always be there for you."

That seemed to be the right thing to say seeing as Tsuna's smile warmed towards his guardian. The young Vongola raised himself a bit as he said, "I don't want to get you sick too… So," He placed both hand on the other's shoulder as he pulled himself up. There was a feather light touch of a kiss on Yamamoto's forehead and if possible, this intimate affection made Yamamoto blush even harder than any of the times before.

The brunet pulled back, a sleepy look on his face as he blinked trying to dispel the drowsiness. Yamamoto swallowed thickly as he gently held Tsuna by the arms and directed him back to lying down, "You should get some sleep and get better soon."

The young boss nodded and yawned, hugging the blankets around him. The athlete nodded as he turned to pick up the tray of food from the table. But just as he was about to turn off the lights, Tsuna called out to him softly.

"Yamamoto…"

The guardian turned abruptly, eyebrows raised but with a gentle smile on his slightly red face as he asked, "Yeah?"

The brunet gave him one last sleepy smile of contentment as he said in a soft tone that echoed throughout the room, "I love you."

Yamamoto accidentally clicked the light switch off from the shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>That's my first time ending it like that XD OMG. Haha, thanks guys for your continued support, your awesome reviews and the like! Please feel free to view my other stories (_**BORN FOR YOU**_- sorry I just really love that one; and there's a new exciting one-shot I recently finished _**With Love From the Heavens**__ –_starring angel!Yamamoto) and leave a review here and then :D I hope this chapter was okay to those who'd been waiting for it, I'm not sure if there was enough 8027 fluff or too much :3 Keep an eye out for more 8027 one-shots from me, okay? I'll keep the 8027 love going.

And lots of love to my fellow writers who keep writing 8027 and for those who keep reading, guys thank you for keeping my OTP alive! Once the internet is back at wherever we're staying I'll be sure to check your stories out. Keep safe!


End file.
